Christmas Past and Present
by JayCee08
Summary: Prequel to Christmas Eve Visitor and Sequel to Holy Matrimony, Batman!. Babe story. Christmas with Stephanie, Ranger, Julie and later Ricky.
1. Chapter 1

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 1  
****Decision**

I sat on the couch watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. The tree was decorated with lights and ornaments. There were some new ornaments on the tree. An ornament for Ricky's second Christmas. And an ornament for Ranger's and my third Christmas together, although we were apart for our first Christmas as a couple. We had bought the ornament before he left on his last mission.

Ranger was upstairs giving Ricky his bath and putting him to bed before coming down to help me play Santa Claus like he did last year. Was it only a year ago that he came home? So much had happened in the past year. Ricky was baptized. We got engaged. I looked at the rings on my left hand. They sparkled in the fire light. We planned our wedding. Ricky got sick. We lost a baby. We got married. And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

I remember another Christmas, three years ago . . .

* * *

_**THREE YEARS AGO**_

I was sitting in my apartment. The small Christmas tree was standing in the corner waiting for me to plug it in. It was starting to get dark. I was trying to get up enough courage to go and see Joe. I had decided to confront him about us and our future. I had made some changes in my life and I was about to make another one.

I had gotten a new job. I was working part-time at RangeMan now. Joe wasn't too happy about that. I still went after skips usually with Lula. I also did distractions when needed. Joe really wasn't happy with that part of the job.

I finally worked up my courage, grabbed my purse and left my apartment. The drive to Joe's house was slow. There was a lot of traffic on the streets. Everyone was doing their last-minute Christmas shopping. It was just a week before Christmas. I knew it was bad for me to be doing what I was going to do right before the holidays, but when would be a good time? Right before Valentine's Day? St. Patrick's Day? Easter? Mother's Day? Memorial Day? Fourth of July? Labor Day? There was always going to be something. Some holiday or special event. If I was going to do this, I had to do it now. Otherwise, I would be stuck in a rut and I know that I wouldn't be happy with that.

I pulled up outside Joe's house. He had decorated this year for Christmas. He had lights on the shrubs outside his house. There was a big inflatable Santa. I could see that Bob used it as a fire hydrant. Either that or he was making a statement that he didn't care for this monstrosity in the front yard. It did take up a lot of space with the guide wires staked into the ground to make sure that it didn't blow away.

I could see the little tree set on top of a table that was placed in front of the picture window. It was lit up and had ornaments. I had gotten Joe a couple of ornaments a few weeks ago. One was of a big dog like Bob and another was of a motorcycle.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then I opened the door and got out of the car. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I heard Bob come running to the door. Joe opened the door and Bob just about knocked me over.

"Hey there, Bob. How are you doing, buddy? What have you eaten lately that you shouldn't have?" I asked him.

"He ate another shoe and an ornament." Joe answered.

"Oh, my God! Is he going to be O.K.? It wasn't a glass ornament was it?" I asked.

"No, it was that dog ornament you got for me." Joe said apologetically.

"Oh." I said. I was sort of disappointed at that news. But it was sort of an omen in a way for why I was here.

"Come in. I was just sitting down for dinner. If I knew you were coming over I would have gotten you a sub too." Joe said.

"That's O.K. I'm not all that hungry. I'll get something later."

"Can I get you something to drink? Beer? Coke? Water?"

"I can get it. Just sit and eat." I took off my coat and went to the refrigerator to get a beer then thought better of it and grabbed a Coke. I needed a clear head for this.

"How's work? I haven't seen you when I've been to the station to deliver a skip." I asked.

"Busy."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. There have been a lot of skips that have been arrested for shoplifting. There have been more shoplifters it seems." I was looking for things to talk about before confronting him with what I came over to discuss with him.

"Been a lot of domestic violence cases too. Must be the stress of the season." Joe added.

I nodded again. Joe finished his sandwich and cleaned up the kitchen. I was sitting in the recliner. Bob was sitting next to me so he could be petted.

"So why are you here? I can tell something is on your mind." Joe said to me.

"Yeah, there is. I've been doing a lot of thinking. About us. About the future."

"And?"

"Joe. You know I love you."

He nodded his head. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Joe. This isn't easy for me. I've been thinking about this for a while and I finally worked up the nerve to talk to you about this. I know it is a crummy time of year to do this,

But . . . I can't do this." I got up and went to where I put my coat.

"Cupcake. Wait. Come back. Let's talk."

"Oh, J-o-e" I sobbed.

"What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen?" He came over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Come over here. Let's sit down." He led me over to the couch. We sat down. He still had his arms around me and he was rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I tried to get my emotions under control.

"Now. You going to tell me what is wrong?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "I love you, Joe. I do. And I have been thinking about this for a long time. I need to make some changes in my life. These changes involve you and me." I took a deep breath. "I want a future with you. But . . . but . . . I love Ranger too." I whispered. Joe pulled back a little, but didn't lose contact with me. He waited for me to go on. I took a deep breath. "Before I can commit to a future with you. A real future that results in marriage and kids. I need to find out if there is anything between Ranger and me."

Joe pulled back fully and ran his hand through his hair. He blew out a breath. I continued on. "I need to make sure I am doing the right thing and not regret this in the future. I need to be sure that the love I feel for Ranger isn't just some hero worship with some lust thrown in. The reason I can't commit to you is because of these feelings."

Joe looked at me. "Are you sure he isn't just trying to get you into his bed?"

"I don't know. I know he cares for me. I know he is attracted to me and wants me. I don't know if it a lasting type of love and I won't know if I don't pursue this. I may get hurt in the process. He has told me more than once that his life doesn't lend itself for a relationship."

"Then why go through with this? Why get yourself hurt?"

"I have to find out for sure or I will always wonder 'what if?' I can't do that to you or to us. I can't agree to marry you when I will always question this. And if I have to get my heart stomped on, then that is what I have to do. And it is not that you are my second choice, Joe. It's just that I have all these mixed-up feelings. I am sitting on a fence doing a balancing act. I know you love me. I know you can give me a stable life. You know I don't want the 'Burg' life. I will still want to work. And I wouldn't want to have kids right away." Joe nodded his head. We had discussed this in the past. "But I keep thinking that there is something more out there. That there is something there between Ranger and me. I need to find out. I don't think my mother would be too happy if I got another divorce."

"I told you that if we get married there could never be a divorce."

"All the more reason why I need to do this now. I don't want to wind up being miserable. Even if it is just to get him out of my system. He won't try anything if you and I are still together even remotely. I need to break this off with you." Tears were cascading down my face.

"Sssh. It's O.K., Cupcake. I understand. I just hope you won't get too hurt. I'll be waiting. Just don't take too long." He whispered. He brushed the tears off my face.

"Thank you, Joe. For being so understanding and not getting upset and ranting over this. I'm sorry."

"I know, Cupcake."

"I guess this changes our plans for Christmas." I said softly.

"Just a little."

"We're going to have to tell our families not to expect each other at the family get togethers."

"Yeah."

"Well, I should go." I couldn't move off the couch. Joe took my hand and held it for a while. We just sat there. Staring at nothing. Neither one of us wanting to break the connection. I sighed. "Joe."

"I know. I don't want you to leave. I'm afraid you won't come back."

"I may not. It could work out between Ranger and me. You have to be prepared that he could be my destiny."

"I don't think he is, Cupcake. He isn't the type. He is more the love them and leave them type." He put his hand up. "I know you need to find out for yourself. When you need a shoulder to cry on when you finally realize it, I'll be here."

"I need to go." I finally got up off the couch and walked over to where I placed my coat. Joe helped be into it. He turned me around to face him.

"So how are you going to get him to ask you out on a date? Or are you going to ask him out?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't thought that far in advance yet. I've been just thinking how to break it off with you."

Joe smiled a little smile. "Only you, Cupcake." He leaned in and gave me a sweet, tender kiss. "I'll be waiting." He whispered into my hair as he drew me close for hug. We stayed like that for a while.

I finally pulled away and grabbed my purse. I paused at the door and turned back to him. "Good-bye, Joe." And I made a quick exit.

I walked quickly to my car and got in. I started it up. I looked over at Joe's house and saw him still standing at the door. Tears were running down my face again. I waited until I got my emotions under control. I hoped he thought I was just letting my car warm up before driving off and not that I was sitting there crying. I put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb.

I took my time getting home. Now that I got step one taken care of I needed to start thinking about step two. I stopped at the convenient store to get some Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I was in need of some serious ice cream therapy. I got three different kinds; Chocolate Therapy, Mint Chocolate Chunk and Triple Caramel Chunk.

I hurried home now. I had to figure out my next move.

**TBC** **Chapter 2 - Heartbreak**


	2. Chapter 2

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 2  
****Heartbreak**

The following day I was in my cubicle when Ranger stopped by.

"Hey Babe. Would you care to join me for dinner tonight up in my apartment?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. Maybe this was the opening I needed.

It was after 5:00 p.m. and Ranger came and got me. I grabbed my coat and purse to take with me so I wouldn't have to stop back on the 5th floor when I left. If I left.

We got in the elevator. Neither of us spoke. We got off on the 7th floor. Ranger opened the door to the apartment. The dining room table was already set. There were candles lit.

I set my purse on the side table by the door and hung my coat on a hook of the coat rack.

"You don't have any Christmas decorations." I said as I looked around.

"Never felt a need to them. I usually would be in Miami for Christmas to see Julie."

"Oh. Are you going to Miami this year?" I asked a little hopeful.

"Yeah, but I'm going to leave early Christmas Day."

"Oh." I said a little deflated.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure."

"I have a bottle of wine that I bought for tonight. Is that O.K.?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Not unless you want me too." He said with a wolf grin.

"I'll just have half a glass."

Ranger poured the wine and brought the glasses over to me. We went and sat on the couch while we waited for Ella to the bring dinner up.

"So I heard a rumor today about you." Ranger said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Word is that you and Morelli broke up."

"Yeah. I broke it off."

"Can I ask why?"

Here it goes. How do I answer this? Do I just blurt out 'because I love you'? No. I can't do that so soon. I need to work up to that. "I needed to make a change in my life. Joe and I weren't getting anywhere. Neither of us was willing to make concessions to the other. We were at an impasse."

"So what are your plans for Christmas now that Morelli is out of the picture?"

"I guess just go to my parents. They don't know yet that I broke up with Joe. Or at least they didn't hear it from me personally."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Ranger got up to open it and Ella came in with dinner. She went into the dining room and started to unload the food.

"Hello Stephanie. How are you?" Ella asked.

"I'm fine. The food smells delicious."

"Thank you. I hope it tastes as good as it smells. Is there anything that you need or something I forgot?"

"No, not that I can see." I said.

"Thank you, Ella." Ranger said.

"Well then I will leave you two to eat. If you need anything just call. You can just put everything in the sink. I'll take care of them later."

"Thank you, Ella." I said.

Ranger escorted me to my chair and held it out for me. I sat down and he took the chair at the head of the table to my left.

We passed the dishes back and forth until our plates were full. We ate in silence for a while.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you broke up with Morelli?"

I held my breath and looked at him. Did he know? I took my time to formulate a response by chewing the food that was in my mouth. When I finally managed to swallow, I took a sip of wine to wash it down and cleared my throat before I answered.

I reached for the bottle of wine to refill my glass.

"I told you. We weren't getting anywhere. I didn't want to get married again and have kids. And he wasn't willing to just live together and let me work for you. End of story."

Ranger just looked at me and nodded. I went back to eating. I waited for the next question to come but it didn't. We continued to eat in silence. We cleared the table and then went to sit on the couch again.

"Do you have plans for New Years Eve?" Ranger asked.

"No, do you?"

"There is a party that RangeMan is supplying security for. Are you interested in helping out?"

O.K. for a minute I thought that he was asking me out. Calm down. "Sure." I managed to answer. He nodded his head.

"Good, I'll put you down on the schedule." He moved a little closer to me and he took my hand. "Maybe we can do a little celebrating of our own after the party. If you're not too tired."

"What sort of celebrating are we talking about?"

"Well, we can come back here and hang out with the guys. Have a little champagne."

"How long is the party going to be?"

"It should be over about 1:00 a.m."

"I don't know. We'll see."

"Want to watch some TV? Or a movie?"

"Sure. Whatever you want to watch."

"You don't need to get home?"

"To Rex? He'll be fine."

We settled on the couch and watched _The Fast and the Furious_. I was starting to dose off a little. Ranger nudged me. "Babe. Wake up."

"Huh. Oh sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I shouldn't have had the glass of wine."

"It was only one glass. I would hate to see what would have happened if you drank more than one glass of wine."

We watched the movie some more. I was curled up next to Ranger with my head on his shoulder. I started to nod off again. Soon I was asleep.

"Babe. Wake up. The movie is over."

"Don't want to." I mumbled.

"Babe." He chuckled.

"No-o-o."

"You can sleep here if you want. I know you love my sheets."

"No-o-o-o, I love yo-u-u-u." I heard the intake of his breath and suddenly I was awake. Did I just say what I think I said?

"Babe." He said sadly.

I sat up quickly. Jammed my feet into my shoes. "I think I better leave." I ran for the door, grabbed my coat and purse and raced out of the apartment. I pushed the button for the elevator. Thankfully it was there and quickly hopped in. I pushed the button to close the elevator door and pressed the button for the garage. I heard the apartment door open as the elevator doors shut. I quickly slipped my coat on.

I kept my eyes on the door. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry. I can't believe I said what I did. How could I have been so stupid? And then his reaction. I guess I should have known that is what it would be. The doors of the elevator opened to the garage. No Merry Men stood there to detain me. I don't know why I thought there would be. It's not like Ranger wanted to stop me. He was probably glad I was leaving so he wouldn't have to explain to me again how his life doesn't lend itself to relationships. I quickly got in my car and zoomed out of the garage.

Tears were sliding down my face. Well that was just great. In a matter of 24 hours I managed to end my relationship with two men. I guess I could go back to Joe. But could I? Should I? What do I do now? Can I even go back to work tomorrow? I groaned at the thought. It would too uncomfortable. How do I face Ranger after what just happened? Would he say anything? Or would he just blow it off as if nothing happened?

I got home and scanned the parking lot. No black SUV's. No Merry Men. I hurried to the building and took the stairs. I looked down the hall. No one there. I scurried to my apartment door and quickly opened it and closed it and set the locks including the floor lock. If Ranger decided to pay me a visit later tonight, he wouldn't be able to get in.

I didn't turn on any lights. Just found my way to the kitchen by the nightlight over by the sink. I opened the refrigerator and took out some grapes for Rex. I grabbed a beer. I may as well cry in it. I went back to the living room and noticed that the light was flashing on the answering machine. I pressed play. There were 19 messages. I groaned. Six were from my mom wanting to know how I could break up with Joe right before the holidays. Three were from Mary Lou. One was from Connie. Two were from Lula. The others were from other gossipers from the Burg. The last one just said "Babe." I started to sob. It sounded so resigned, so final.

My heart was breaking. I knew it would probably end this way. But it hurt even worse than I had imagined. What do I do now? I had to go away. I needed to get out of Dodge before Joe finds out and comes looking for me with 'I told you so' look on his face. I didn't need for him to rub it into my already wounded heart. Where should I go? How long can I be gone? I am sure my mom wouldn't be happy that I am taking off right before Christmas. I know. I will go to Point Pleasant. That was always my happy place. But Point Pleasant in winter? It's a little cold for the beach. My phone rang again. I didn't answer it. I let the answering machine pick it up.

"Babe. Call me when you get this message."

That's it. I had to get away. I could go to New York. Walk around the city. Look at the Christmas decorations in Rockefeller Center. No that would be too depressing. All the happy people getting ready for Christmas. Last minute shoppers at Macy's and Sax.

Point Pleasant? Everyone knows it's my favorite place. They would look for me there. Atlantic City? Too busy. But then again, not a bad idea. I can still walk the boardwalk. There is bound to be more people there than Point Pleasant. I started to formulate a plan.

**TBC Chapter 3 - Escape**


	3. Chapter 3

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 3  
****Escape**

The next morning I woke up. My head was pounding. Probably from all the crying I did during the night. I showered and started to plan my day. I needed to go to the bank and get some money. I couldn't use my credit card. Ranger would know where to look for me. If he looked for me. So first stop was the bank. I withdrew a large sum of money.

Then I went home to pack. When that was done, I called my mom and told her that I was going to New York for a couple of days to do some last minute Christmas shopping. I told her I would be back Christmas Eve.

Next I called Tank.

"Talk." Tank said.

"Hey Tank. It's Steph."

"Hey Steph. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to call and let you know that I am taking a couple of days off. I know it is short notice. But I need to go to New York to do some Christmas shopping."

"Does the Boss know of this?"

"No. I figure you can tell him."

"O.K. He may not be happy about this. He will have to find someone on such a short notice to fill in for you."

"Which is why I called you, so you can tell him."

"O.K. But you owe me."

"I'll get you something special for Christmas."

The line went dead. Just like my relationship with Ranger. Dead. Dead before it was even alive. So much for fantasies. I finished last minute preparations. I took the garbage out. I decided to take Rex with me. So I made sure I had food for him. I dug out a duffle bag just for him. I put his tank and food into it. I carried everything out to the car. The coast was clear. No Merry Men. No Ranger. No Joe. I put everything onto the back seat and got in. Next stop the train station.

* * *

**Tank POV**

That was strange. It wasn't like Steph. Not that she wasn't impulsive, because she was. But she took her job seriously. She just wouldn't up and leave without making sure that her work load was covered. I got up to talk to Ranger. I knock on his door.

"Enter." Ranger said.

"Yo. I just got a phone call from Bombshell."

"She called you?"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong? Is she all right?"

"Yeah. She called to say she is taking some time off. Said she had some last minute Christmas shopping to do. Said she was going to New York."

"New York? She didn't mention anything to me last night when we had dinner." Ranger answered.

"About last night. You want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't think it is any of your business."

"Well, control reported that when Steph left last night, she seemed sort of upset."

"Fuck."

"Did you do something? Say something?"

Ranger shook his head.

"Well something happened."

"She said . . . "

"Yeah?"

"She said . . . said that she loves me."

"Damn. Do you think that's why she broke up the Morelli?"

"I don't know. I don't think she meant to say it to me. She was half asleep. When she realized what she said, she bolted. I haven't talked to her since. I tried to call her but she won't return my calls."

"What was your reaction?"

"I didn't say anything. Well, that's not entirely true. I more or less said that I couldn't have a relationship with her. Or at least she probably took it by the sound of my voice when I said 'Babe'. I guess I was at a loss for words. I never thought that she would ever say that to me."

"What are you going to about it?"

"I don't know."

"Shit, Man. I know you love her. You do, don't you?"

Ranger just stared back at me with his blank face.

"Don't give me any of your blank face. Anyone with half a brain can see that you do."

Ranger turned to his computer. I thought he was dismissing me, so I turned to leave.

"She is at the train station." Ranger said.

"Are you going to go after her?"

"No."

"What the f . . ."

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to me right now."

"Do you blame her? You more or less have told her that you didn't want her."

"I'll let her take some time to think. I'll talk to her when she gets back."

* * *

**Steph's POV**

I got to the train station. I left my trackers in the car. I decided to rent a car instead of driving my car. I knew that Ranger could access the tracking device to check where I was.

I paid cash for the car. I put my bags in the trunk and placed Rex on the floor in the front seat. I opened the duffle bag for him. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Atlantic City.

I got to Atlantic City a little after noon. I found a decent looking motel. I checked in and paid cash. I went to my room and brought my bags inside. I took Rex out of the duffle bag and placed him next to the TV. The sun was shining and it was warm for December so I decided to go to the Boardwalk not far from the motel.

As I walked, I tried to think of what I have to do. Maybe I should move here and look for a job. I could get a job in one of the casinos. That wouldn't be that bad. It would be something until I found something else I liked.

I walked along the Boardwalk and stopped to watch the ocean. I listened to the waves. Hoping they would tell me what to do. When I didn't hear anything, I turned to go back to the motel and then find something to eat.

**Ranger's POV**

I decided to see where Steph was staying while in New York. It was the holiday season and hotels were bound to be filled. I didn't want her to be staying at a cheap hotel in a bad part of the city.

I pulled up her car tracker and it showed that it was still at the train station. Which I knew was there. At least it hadn't been stolen. I pulled up her personal tracker and found that said she was still at the train station. Odd. Did she miss her train? Was she sick? Was she hurt? Was her purse stolen and then dumped in the trash? I thought I had better check it out.

"Tank." I barked.

"Yeah."

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" He said when he caught up with me.

"Steph's tracker says she is still at the train station. I want to make sure nothing happened to her."

We got to the train station and started to look for any sign of my Babe. We checked the trash cans to make sure her purse hadn't been tossed. We asked around but no one had seen her. Not that we thought anyone would have. If they were passengers waiting for a train, they would probably be gone by now. We tried to look for employees. Someone who would have been there a while and may have noticed something. Nothing.

We went to see if we could find her car. We found it in the structure. I popped the lock open and checked the inside. Nothing. A few fast food receipts. I check the glove box and found her tracker. Now I started to panic.

"Tank. Her tracker is still here. She must have left it here on purpose."

"Wow. She must really have been upset with your response to her admission."

"Where would she have gone?"

"I don't know, Man. What are some of her favorite places?"

"Point Pleasant."

"She would go to the beach in winter?"

"She might if she was unhappy. She told me that Point Pleasant always held happy memories for her. Let's go."

"Wait. If her car is here and she didn't take the train . . . "

"Let's check with the car rental agencies."

We found the car rental desks and asked around if anyone fitting Steph's description had rented a car this morning. One of the agents said that someone did rent a car. She paid in cash. She didn't say where she was going. The agent thought that she had just arrived in Trenton and needed a car to get around the city. I thanked the agent and Tank and I left to get in the SUV. We were going to go to Point Pleasant.

**TBC Chapter 4 - New Employment**


	4. Chapter 4

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 4  
****New Employment**

**Steph's POV**

I found a diner close to the motel. I looked over the menu. The waitress came over and asked if I was ready to order.

"I think I will have a hamburger deluxe with fries and a chocolate shake."

"I will have that ready in a jiffy." The waitress said.

"Excuse me. But can you tell me if there are any job openings in the area?"

"Are you new in town?"

"Sort of."

"Well, we can use another waitress. Right now I am it. The other waitress quit a week ago. When can you start?"

"Well." I thought for a moment. I had to go home for Christmas. I promised my mom. I need to pack up my apartment. Let Tank know that I quit. "How about after New Years? Would that work?"

"Sure. I don't see a problem. Let me get an application for you to fill out. I'll be back with that and your shake."

She left. I blew out a breath. Well that worked out. Maybe my life is changing. Now I just had to let my family know I am moving away. That is bound to cause a lot of questions. The waitress came back with my shake and an application.

"Here you go. Just fill this out."

"Thanks. Do you happen to know where I can find some place close by to live? I don't have a car right now. I am driving a rental."

"There are a couple of duplexes a couple of blocks away that have 'For Rent' signs out front. You can check those out. There are some apartment buildings not too far from here. You can check those out too."

"Thanks I'll take a walk around tomorrow." I heard a bell ring and the waitress ran off. She came back shortly with my hamburger.

"Here you go. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Not right now. Thanks. You have been great."

"Sure. I'll check back in a while." She said and hurried off.

My luck was getting even better. I hope that one of the duplexes was to my liking. This must be karma.

**

* * *

****Ranger's POV**

We arrived in Point Pleasant. It was quiet without the summer tourists. We decided to check out some of the area hotels. Most of the bed and breakfast inns were closed for the season. We started at some of the cheaper motels first. We knew that Steph didn't have a lot of money to stay at some of the upper scale hotels.

At first no one would answer our questions. So I lied and said we needed to find her because her mother was ill and needed to see her daughter before she died. People agreed to talk to us. But no one had seen her.

We asked at some of the restaurants and we got the same results. We decided to get a room for the night. We would start again in the morning.

**

* * *

****Steph's POV**

I got a newspaper and a map of the City. I checked out the 'For Rent' ads in the classified section and checked them out on the map. There were a couple of apartment buildings not far from the diner. I would check those out first.

I got ready for bed. I watched TV for a while. There was a sappy Christmas show airing. I didn't feel in the Christmas mood. I shut the TV off and turned out the light. I snuggled into the bed. It wasn't Ranger's bed. It wasn't even my bed. I started to cry. I cried myself to sleep.

**

* * *

****Ranger's POV**

Tank and I got up and ate at a small diner. We asked the morning shift if they had seen Steph. No one had. I was beginning to think that she wasn't in Point Pleasant after all. We checked a few more motels and some smaller hotels. No one saw anyone that fit Steph's description.

"I don't think she is here." I said to Tank.

"I'm beginning to think that too. Maybe she did go to New York after all. Maybe no one remembered seeing her get on the train."

"Do you remember if she said when she would be back?"

"She said she was going Christmas shopping. I just assumed that she would be back for Christmas."

I opened my phone and called the Plum house. Grandma Mazur answered the phone.

"Hello, Plum residence." She said.

"Hello. Is this Mrs. Mazur?"

"Yes. And who may you be?"

"This is Ranger Manoso."

"Oh the Bounty Hunter with the package. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had heard from Stephanie?"

"No. She went to New York for some last minute Christmas shopping."

"Did she say when she will be back?"

"She said that she would be back in time for Christmas Eve dinner. Did you need to talk to her? I would be happy to give her a message."

"Could you have her call me or RangeMan when she gets there? It isn't an emergency or anything."

"Sure I will give her the message. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." I turned to Tank.

"Let's go home. We'll see if Steph shows up the Christmas Eve dinner at the Plums'."

We checked out of the hotel and head back to Trenton.

**

* * *

****Steph's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better than I did last night. Things were working out. I hoped that today would be just as good. I hoped I was able to find an apartment.

I went to the diner again for breakfast. The waitress from last night was there again.

"Good morning. What can I get for you?" She asked.

"I"ll have the bacon and eggs with toast and a large orange juice."

"Coming right up."

I sat back and looked around the diner. It was small. There were about six tables. Four booths along the back wall. There were eight stools around the counter. Not bad. One person should be able to handle it, but not all day. The waitress came out with my orange juice.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" I asked.

"Nancy."

"Hi Nancy. I'm Steph."

"Hi Steph."

"So you still want the job?"

"Yeah. I'm going to look at some of the apartments you mentioned yesterday."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but why are you looking for a new place right before the holidays"

"I need to relocate."

"You aren't in some sort of trouble are you?"

"No. Personal reasons."

"Ah. I get it. There is a man involved. An unrequited love?"

"Something like that." I heard the bell ding. Saved by the bell. She ran off to get her order. She came back and placed the plate in front of me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you." I dug into my meal. Soon I was finished and I waved to Nancy that I was done. She came over with the check.

"Anything else I can get you?" I shook my head. "Good luck looking for a place to stay."

"Thanks." I pulled out a couple of bills and went to the counter to pay. I left her a generous tip. I didn't want her to think I was mad at her prying and she did help with the job and her suggestions for a place to live.

I walked outside. The sun was shining which lifted my spirits. I headed in the direction of the apartment buildings.

I found the buildings and asked someone where I could find the manager. They pointed me in the direction of another building nearby. The buildings were only two-stories high.

I located the manager and told her that I was looking for an apartment. Preferably a one bedroom but I would take a studio if that is all that was available. She said she had one and two bedroom apartments and she took be to look at them. She said that she keeps these open to show people. The actual apartment wouldn't be ready until after the new year. I told her that would work for me.

She said that the layout was similar to the apartment that was to be available. The kitchen was laid out a little different with the placement of the stove and refrigerator. There was a decent size living room. A small kitchen with an adjoining eating area that connected with the living room. There were a lot of cabinets. The stove and refrigerator weren't apartment size. The bedroom was a good size. The closet was small in comparison to the one in my apartment now. The bathroom was on the small side. There were two closets in the hall that I can store out of season clothes and bedding and towels. There was a closet in the entry way for coats. She said the apartment that was for rent was on the second floor with a small balcony. The main entrance was just for the apartment on the first floor and the one above it. The apartment door was at the top of the stairs. I wasn't crazy about having to climb stairs every day but I would consider it my exercise routine.

She said that even though the tenants were to be out by the 31st. She said she needed to make sure the apartment was livable before she could have me move in. She said to give her until the middle of the month to get the carpet cleaned and walls repainted and any other necessary repairs. I told her that I can stay at the motel I was staying at now until then. She said that she would give me a discount on the first month's rent.

The rent was a little higher than what I was paying now. I hope that the tips I got would help make ends meet. I may have to take on a part-time job until I could find something that would be worthwhile. I gave her a deposit so the apartment would be held and filled out the application. I knew background check would be done and that Ranger would probably find out before I got a chance to tell him. Oh well.

I stopped at the diner again for lunch and told Nancy that I found a place to live. I thanked her for the tip. I asked for her phone number and the phone number of the diner. I told her I would be heading home tomorrow as I told my mom I would be home for Christmas Eve.

**TBC Chapter 5 - Christmas Eve 1**


	5. Chapter 5

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 5  
****Christmas Eve 1**

I stopped for breakfast at the diner again before heading for home. Home. It won't be my home anymore.

I said good-bye to Nancy and told her I would see her after the New Year. I told her that I needed to pack up my apartment after Christmas. That and the fact that my new apartment wouldn't be ready to move into until later in the month.

I loaded up the rental car with my bags and Rex and left Atlantic City.

I got to Trenton around noon. I went to the train station to turn in the rental car and retrieve my POS. Hopefully, it would still be there. It was. I got in and I knew the minute my car started to move that Ranger or one of the Merry Men would call. I fished out the tracker and turned on my cell phone. Sure enough Tank called.

"Hey Steph. How was New York?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Just so you know Ranger is in Newark to spend Christmas with his family."

"Oh, O.K. Thanks." Well, I didn't have to worry about running into Ranger until after Christmas. I knew he was going to Miami on Christmas Day. Maybe he won't come back until after I was gone. Somehow I didn't think that was going to happen.

I pulled into the parking lot and looked up at the building that had been my home for the past six years. I thought about all the things that had happened to me in that time. Some good. Some bad. I sighed and picked up Rex from the floor and got out of the car. Of course, I had to park by the dumpster. Hopefully at the new apartment I wouldn't have to park there. If I remembered correctly, my parking spot was right outside my apartment.

I unpacked my bags putting the dirty clothes in the laundry basket to be washed later. I checked the messages on the answering machine. There were only six of them. One was from Joe. One was from Lula. Two were from Ranger. One from Mary Lou wishing me a Merry Christmas. She and Lenny and the boys were going to spend Christmas with Lenny's parents in Philly. They moved from Trenton a couple of years ago to be closer to Lenny's grandfather. The last one was from my mom reminded me that dinner was at 5:00 p.m. because of Christmas Eve mass and I should call her the minute I got home so she wouldn't worry and that I should think about going to mass with them. They decided not to go to midnight mass this year.

I called my mom and told her I was back. She asked if I got any shopping done and told her that I did. It wasn't a total lie. I shopped for a new job and found one and I shopped for a new apartment and found one. I am sure she wouldn't be happy with my choices.

I showered and got dressed in a holiday outfit of a red silk blouse and black slacks with a black blazer that was embroidered with holly and beads for the berries on the labels. I put on FMP's.

I walked into the kitchen and dropped a broken Christmas cookie for Rex as a Christmas treat. There wasn't much in my apartment as far as food goes.

I gathered the presents I had for the family from under the tree. I looked at my tree and something was different about it. Then I noticed the ornaments that hadn't been there before. They were of Batman and Wonder Woman. How did they get there? Who put them there? I thought of Ranger. Why would he put ornaments on my tree? I sat there for a while just looking at the ornaments. What did they mean? I shook my head to get me out of the stupor that had overtaken me. I stood up and picked up the gifts. I got my coat and my purse and headed to my parents' house.

I walked into the house. Val and Albert were already there with the kids. There was the usual anticipation that kids have, waiting to open the presents under the tree. My dad was watching TV. The girls were trying to find gifts with their names on them. Val, Grandma and my mom were in the kitchen. Mary Alice saw me and came galloping over.

"Hi Aunt Steph."

"Hi Sweety. Can you put these under the tree for me?" I handed her the presents. She galloped off. I went to say 'hi' to my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I squared my shoulders and head for the kitchen to tell everyone the good news.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Val. Hi Grandma. Merry Christmas."

"Oh Steph. You're here." My mom said.

"Merry Christmas, Steph. Where's Joe?" Val asked.

"Um, uh. I broke up with him."

"Why would you break up with Joe right before Christmas?" My mom asked dumbfounded.

"Because Mom. I don't love him. I can't continue to be in a relationship that doesn't make me happy."

"Nonsense."

"Mom, I have something else to tell you." I thought I would get it out of the way. This way she would be too preoccupied with getting Christmas Eve dinner on the table and not attack me and my decision.

"What, there is more? You're pregnant!"

"I bet it is that bounty hunter's baby. That is why you broke up with Joe. Speaking of the Bounty Hunter, he called here looking for you." Grandma said.

"No! I'm not pregnant. Here? When did he call?"

"A couple of days ago. Said it wasn't an emergency, but to call him or RangeMan."

"Oh. Well, I already spoke to Tank. Anyway, I'm moving."

"You found another place to live? You're not moving in with that bounty hunter are you?"

"No." I sighed. If only that were the case. "No. I'm moving to Atlantic City."

"Atlantic City!" My mom shrieked.

"Yes. I didn't go to New York like I said. I went to Atlantic City. I need to get away. I need to make some changes in my life. Joe and I are over. I found a new job waiting on tables at a diner and I found an apartment."

"You couldn't find a job here in Trenton? You had to go to Atlantic City?"

"Mom. Please listen to me. I can't stay in Trenton. There are too many memories here. Most of them bad. I need to start over."

"But Atlantic City? What about your family?"

"Mom, Atlantic City isn't that far. I can come home once in a while or you and Dad and come to Atlantic City for a weekend getaway."

"What about that hot bounty hunter?" Grandma asked.

"Grandma, we are just friends." I said sadly. I hoped my voice didn't give me away.

"Steph? Is there something between you two? You and Joe had broken up before but you never ran away. Did something happen with you and that man?" My mom questioned.

I couldn't look at her, so I turned away. "No. What gave you that idea?"

"Steph? Look at me."

I stayed with my back to her. I closed my eyes trying to steel myself. I turned and looked at her. I couldn't hold it back. I sobbed. My mom came to me and gave me a hug. I clung to her and cried my eyes out. "Tell me what happened. Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Not phy-sic-ally, if th-at is wh-at you me-an." I said quietly.

"But he hurt you." I nodded my head. "Do you love him? Is that why you broke up with Joe because you love another man? Is that why you are running away?" I just nodded my head. "Oh Baby. What happened?" she said soothingly.

"He does-n't lo-ove me li-ike I lo-ve hi-mm. I tri-ed to ke-ep it hid-den. But I blur-ted it o-out o-one da-ay. I to-ld him th-at I lo-oved hi-mm."

"What did he say?"

"No-th-ing."

"Then how do you know he doesn't love you? He obviously cares for you. He is always there to help you."

"He to-ld me on-ce that he does-n't want a re-lat-ion-ship. He s-s-said he lov-ed me, but that his l-lo-ve comes with a c-con-dom, not a r-ri-ng." I sobbed again.

Val made herself useful and started to get the food ready for the dinner table. She looked at me with sympathy.

"You can always go back to Joe." My mom said.

I shook my head. "I c-can't. I don't l-love him like I l-love R-Ranger. I wouldn't be h-hap-py. Be-sides then I would ha-ve to eat crow. Joe said that R-Ranger was mo-re of the type to l-love 'em and l-leave 'em. I told J-Joe that he didn't kn-ow R-Ranger."

"Ssh-ssh. Why don't you go upstairs and splash some cold water on your face? Val and I will finish getting dinner ready. Then we will eat. And then we will open some presents. And then we will go to mass. O.K.?"

"Mom, do you think it would be all right if I skip mass? I know that it's Christmas and everything but I really am not up to it, O.K.?"

"Sure, Sweety. I think God will forgive you. But you know if you send a prayer up to God, it may help."

"He already helped. He helped me find a job and place to stay. And in record time."

My mom gave me a small smile. "Go on now. You have ten minutes."

I hugged her and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Dinner went well. No one mentioned my latest disaster again. I helped clear the table and brought out the dessert plates. Mom made an ice cream pie using chocolate graham cracker crumbs and peppermint ice cream with crushed peppermint candies sprinkled on top. It was delicious.

We all moved into the living room. Angie and Mary Alice raced to the tree and started to pull out presents.

"Hold it!" My mom called out. They stopped in their tracks. "We are going to do this orderly. Angie you are going to hand out the presents. Starting with the oldest so, find a present for great-grandma." Angie found a present and handed it to Grandma. "Now we will all watch while she opens her gift." My mom the drill Sargent.

Soon all the presents for the evening were handed out and opened. Thank you's were voiced and hugs given out. I packed up my gifts and started to get ready to leave. My dad came up to me.

"Are you O.K., Pumpkin?" He asked.

"I will be. Someday." He gave me a hug and the tears started to fall again.

"I overheard what you told your mom in the kitchen. If you need anything, money, help with moving, you give me a call."

"T-thank y-you, D-dad-dy." I sobbed.

"I didn't mean to make you cry again. Here, let me help you with your stuff." He picked up some of my boxes and walked me out the car. "You're not going to mass with us?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I can't go to church looking like this. I just want to go home. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Daddy." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got in the car. He closed my door and waved as I pulled out.

I got home and looked around. No RangeMan vehicles. I sighed and got out. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the apartment door. Mrs. Bestler was in the elevator again.

"Good evening. Floor please."

"Two."

"Ah yes, toys, Santa Claus, gift wrap."

The elevator stopped on two and I got off. I looked up and down the hall. No one insight. I opened my door and went in. I placed my purse and keys on the entryway table and took my gifts into the living room and placed them under the tree. I took my coat off and went back to hang it on the hook and to make sure that the door was locked.

I went back into the living room and plugged in my little tree. I turned off the lights in the living room and dropped onto the couch just looking at the lights on the tree. I sat there for a while then got up and went to take the Batman and Wonder Woman ornaments off the tree. I sat down looking at them. Tears were streaming down my face. Damn. They had to be from Ranger. He knew about my wanting to be Wonder Woman and knew I called him Batman. What did these mean? I was deep in thought that I didn't hear the locks open or hear the person walk into the living room.

"Babe?" I jumped.

**TBC Chapter 6 - Declarations**


	6. Chapter 6

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 6  
****Declarations**

I jumped up and went to the tree. I put the two ornaments I had been holding back on. I took my time to hang them. I adjusted some other ornaments. I was using the time to get my emotions under control. I brushed the tears off my face before turning around to face Ranger.

"Hi." I said. I pasted a smile on my face. I am sure that it looked fake.

"Babe. I see you found the ornaments I left for you."

"Yes, thank you. It was very thoughtful of you."

"How was New York?"

"Fine. Uh, uh, um, I'm glad you stopped by. I have something I have to tell you. I didn't know if I would see you before the new year. I know you are planning on going to Miami to see Julie."

He looked at me.

"Um-um. I am giving my notice. I am quitting RangeMan."

"Explain."

"Uh, uh, I am moving to Atlantic City. I already have a job lined up. I'm sorry I'm not giving you a two-week notice. I hope that you won't be short handed . . . "

"Babe. Does this have anything to do with the other night?"

"Uh-um. Can I get you something to drink?" I raced to the kitchen to get some water, but really to get away from Ranger, to put some distance between us. I choked back a sob. Ranger was suddenly there. He turned me around. He tucked a curl behind my ear. His finger lingered and then he moved it down my neck.

"Babe. You didn't give me a chance to respond the other night. You bolted out the door so fast I didn't have a chance to say anything."

I inhaled unsteadily as I tried to stop my voice from quivering. "I al-read-y knew what the res-pon-se would be. I did-n't want to be re-ject-ed a-gain." I cried. Ranger cupped my face with his hands and brushed the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Babe. I love you." He whispered. He gave me a tender kiss. Then he pulled me against him and hugged me while I cried.

"Come on Babe. Let's go and sit down." He said as he led me back into the living room. He sat me down and went back into the kitchen and came back to two bottles of water. He opened one and handed it to me. Then he sat next to me and pulled me close to him. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on the shoulder.

"Babe, why did you think I was going to reject you?" He asked.

I took a sip of water. "Because you told me once that your life doesn't lend itself to relationships. I know you've told me that you love me, but you always qualified it like 'my love comes with a condom, not a ring'. It hurt then. I tried not to fall in love with you. I tried to make my relationship with Joe work. But I couldn't do it, because I love you."

"So your break-up with Joe was . . . "

"Because I told him that I loved you and wanted to see if we could have a relationship. I was just going to see where it would go. I wasn't going to tell you that I loved you until I knew that you loved me the same way. When I blurted it out that night, I panicked. I had to get away. I couldn't face you. So, I decided to move away and I found a new job and a new place to live."

"Babe."

We were quiet for a while. Then he spoke.

"I'm going to be totally honest with you. If you remember, I also said that maybe someday I would be able to have a relationship. My life right now doesn't lend itself to a relationship." I stiffened and tried to move away from him, but he just held me tight. "I am still under contract with the government. I would have to leave at a moments notice and I don't think it is fair for the other person to have to go on not knowing where I am and if I will ever come home. I saw what being in the army did to my marriage to Rachel. Although we never had a solid foundation to build a relationship to start with, but with me being away so much and for long periods of time didn't help. Our relationship crumbled and fell apart. But I only have a year to go. I decided not to renew my contract. And maybe, just maybe I won't get called up, but I highly doubt that. So I am just letting you know, Babe, that I do love you and I want a relationship with you and maybe forever with you, but I can't guarantee that I won't have to leave."

"You want a relationship with me?"

"Babe, I was hoping that when my contract expired that you would want to get together and see if we can make it work."

"Omigod!" I sniffled. We sat there for a while, in the dark, with just the tree lights on. Neither of us said a word.

"You also need to understand that there are people out there that want to hurt me. And one of those ways is to hurt someone that I love. Whether it is my parents, my siblings, Julie or you. There will always be that kind of threat. You will need to be alert and take necessary precautions to prevent anything from happening to you. It is one of the reasons that I keep myself so closed off. I don't want people to get too close to me for fear of something bad happening to them. I would never forgive myself if someone got hurt or worse because of their connection to me. Which is why I tried to keep my distance from you. Which is why I kept my distance from Julie but look what happened there. I thank God every day that she wasn't hurt any more than she was. You two are the most important people in my life. Which also puts you two on the top of the list on who to go after to get to me."

I nodded my head. "I understand."

"Come on, Babe. Let's go to bed." I stiffened. Was this just his way of getting me to sleep with him? Just to have sex with me?

"We're just going to sleep, Babe. Just like all the other times we shared a bed. When the time is right, we'll make love."

He took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom. "What are your plans for tomorrow, Babe?"

"Christmas brunch at my parents' with more gift opening. Do you want to go with me?"

"I was hoping you would like to go to Miami with me and see Julie."

"You want me to go to Miami with you?"

"Yeah, Babe. If we are going to have a relationship, we need to do things together. I want to be with you, but I told Julie I would come and see her between Christmas and New Year's."

"What time would we have to leave?"

"Around 3:00 p.m. Would you like me to go to your parents with you?"

"You would do that?"

"Babe."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I sort of told my mother about me moving and everything. I told her about us. So don't be surprised if she is surprised to see you."

"So you told her that I didn't return your love and you were running away."

"Yeah. I sort of ruined Christmas by sobbing out my story."

"Babe."

"Oh, I need to call Nancy and Mrs. Martin."

"Who are Nancy and Mrs. Martin?"

"Nancy is the waitress at the diner. She is the one that told me about the job and told me where I could find an apartment. And Mrs. Martin is the manager of the apartment complex. I feel bad that I made a commitment to them and now will be reneging on it."

"It'll be all right, Babe."

I let Ranger get ready for bed first. He came out of the bathroom wearing just boxers. I quickly slipped into the bathroom and did my usual nightly routine. I came out wearing flannel lounge pants and a long sleeved T-shirt. Not very sexy, but then we weren't going to be making love, were we?

Ranger was waiting for me in bed. He smiled when he saw what I was wearing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Babe. Are you making sure that I don't make a move on you tonight by wearing that?"

"This is what I wear to bed every night. Especially in winter. The cute little pajamas you might be remembering were summer pajamas. And I don't have any of your T-shirts available to wear."

"Come on, Babe. Get into bed. It's getting late. We have a long day tomorrow."

I climbed into bed and immediately Ranger pulled me close to him. I put my head on his chest under his chin. His arms secured me to him and held me, protected me, loved me.

"I love you, Stephanie." He said.

"I love you, Carlos." I said. His arms immediately tightening around me when I used his name.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning before Ranger did and carefully slipped out of the bed. I made a necessary stop in the bathroom. Instead of going back into the bedroom, I went to the living room and sat on the couch. I looked at the tree again at the two ornaments from Ranger. Did he mean everything he said? Did he want a relationship with me? Nothing happened last night in bed, just like he said. I slept soundly wrapped in his arms, safe and secure.

"Good morning, Babe." His deep voice sounded. I looked over at him. He had his pants on but hadn't secured the button so the hung low on his hips. He hadn't put his shirt on and his well-toned chest was bare. My pillow from last night. He walked over to me and sat down. He pulled me to him and he gave me a deep, but tender and loving kiss. "Merry Christmas." He said. He pulled a slender box from his pants pocket and handed it to me.

I looked at it for a moment before I looked up at him. "Open it." He said. I unwrapped the package and saw right away that it was a jewelry box. I held my breath as I lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful opal heart necklace. It was an opal shaped like a heart surrounded in platinum scroll work with a single diamond. It was simple yet gorgeous at the same time. It wasn't ostentatious. It was something I could, and probably would, wear every day. And it was my birthstone.

"Oh, Carlos. It is simply gorgeous. Thank you, but you shouldn't have."

"Babe."

"Um, I don't have anything for you." I said.

"You gave me your love. That's all the gift that I need."

I stretched up to give him a kiss. He took over the kiss and deepened it. "What time do we have to be at your parents' house?"

"9:00 a.m. What time is it now?"

"It is 7:30 a.m."

"Oh my God! I need to get moving. I got up at 5:00. Where did the time go?" I leaped off the couch and ran to get ready. Ranger chuckled.

"I need to go home and change myself. I'll pick you up in an hour. Will that be plenty of time?"

"Yeah." I said as I raced into the bathroom after selecting my outfit to wear.

**TBC Chapter 7 - First Christmas **


	7. Chapter 7

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 7  
****First Christmas**

We pulled up outside my parents' house. Ranger helped me with the gifts and entwined our hands as we walked up to the door. Grandma was there with the door open. She had a grin on her face. She was dressed as Santa's elf complete with shoes that curled up at the toe with bells on the end. The dress was red and green and was short. It was cut low in front and did nothing to enhance her breasts.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"I see you got a nice Christmas present. Was he under the tree this morning?" She asked.

"Something like that." I said. I wasn't going to explain it to her.

I led Ranger into living room. "Merry Christmas, Daddy." I said as I went to put the gifts under the tree. Dad looked at me and then at Ranger and then back to me and gave me a smile.

"Stephanie!" My mom called from the kitchen. I got up with a sigh and went into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." I said as I gave her a hug.

"You seem a lot happier today than yesterday. Did Santa leave you a nice present?"

"Yeah Mom, he did."

"What a beautiful necklace. Is that what has you smiling?"

"Yeah. It is from Ranger."

"I take it that Ranger is here?"

"Yeah, Mom. We are going to see if we can make a relationship work. I can't explain it. I feel a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. The burden I was carrying around by hiding how I felt, is gone. I am free to express my happiness and my love."

"I'm happy for you, Steph."

"Oh, and I won't be around for about a week."

"Oh?"

"Ranger is taking me to Miami to see his daughter."

"Seems kind of sudden don't you think?"

"He was planning to go like he does every year. He just wants me to be with him."

"Are you sure he just isn't after something else?"

"Like what, Mom?" I knew what she was getting at. I just wanted to see how she would say it.

"You know perfectly well what. I just hope you aren't giving away the milk for free."

I crossed my arms. "And what am I supposed to do? Sell myself to him?"

"Good heavens! Of course not. You are not a prostitute. You know exactly what I mean, young lady. I hope you aren't sleeping with him."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I am a thirty-year-old woman. I think I can make my own decisions. If I choose to sleep with Ranger then I will. I am not some teenager who doesn't know what she is doing. I am using birth control."

"I did not just hear you say you are using birth control. You know that it's a sin in the eyes of the church."

"Mom, is the church going to be there to raise my child should I get pregnant? I don't think so. They have enough problems with keeping their priests from molesting young boys. I am doing the world a favor by not overpopulating it with unwanted kids."

"How can you say such a thing? Every woman wants to have children. It's what they were put on this earth to do."

"Mom, we have been over this. I don't want kids. At least not right now. I'm not even sure if I want to get married again. Ranger and I have both had bad experiences in that area. Neither one of us is looking to get married again anytime soon. I thought I explained this to you as one of the reasons Joe and I broke up. He wanted something that I didn't. Neither one of us would have been happy. I think that Ranger and I are going to be happy together because we both want the same things. No marriage and no kids."

"I just don't understand you, Stephanie. I thought I raised you better."

"Oh, Helen. Just leave her alone. She is her own person. If she just wants to live with that bounty hunter than let her."

"Thank you, Grandma." I said.

"Mother! How can you say such a thing? It goes against everything that I tried to teach her. It's bad enough that she is the talk of the Burg as it is with her job. Now she is going to get a reputation of being a slut like, like, like that Joyce Barnhardt."

"Mom, I am not sleeping with a different man every night." I turned around and grabbed the plates to set on the table. I then went into the living room to find Ranger and my dad in a deep discussion. They stopped when they noticed I had entered the room.

"Pumpkin, is everything O.K.? You look a little upset." My dad asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing that hasn't been brought up before."

"Your mom giving you a hard time because of me?" Ranger asked.

"Not really. At least she didn't bring up that I would be better off with Joe." I sat down next to Ranger and he put his arm around me and kissed my temple. PDA in front of my dad. Oh boy!

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was glad I didn't have another encounter with my mother. Soon we were on a plane headed for Miami. Ranger held my hand the entire trip. I laid my head on his shoulder. We talked a little about what we could do while in Miami.

We landed in Miami and headed to the baggage claim area. After we had collected our luggage, we headed to the parking area. Ranger knew exactly where to find the vehicle that was left for us to pick up.

We stopped for some dinner before heading for his house that he has here in Miami, rather than go to the penthouse at RangeMan Miami.

It was a long day so I closed my eyes. Soon I was sound asleep. I felt him nudge me. "Babe, wake-up. We're here." I opened my eyes. I couldn't see much as it was dark out. But the house looked beautiful. I opened the car door as Ranger went to the rear to collect our luggage. I looked around.

It was a Mediterranean style house with a tile roof. The entryway was in an arched Portico. I waited for Ranger to unlock the door. We entered the house. Ranger went to enter the code in the security key pad. I looked around at the entryway. There was a curved staircase with wrought iron railing leading up to the second floor.

"You can look around tomorrow in the daylight." Ranger said to me. He took my hand and led me up the stairs.

"Is this the Batcave?" I asked.

Ranger smiled. "One of them."

Omigod! I was actually in the Batcave. And there was more than one. "Does that mean that there is a Batcave in Trenton?" I asked.

"Yes, there is. I'll take you to see it someday when we get back."

There was a long hallway that led to various rooms. The ceiling was arched. We stopped at the door at the end of the hall. I assumed it was also the back of the house. Ranger opened the door and let me go in first.

The bedroom was large. There was a king-size bed that dominated the room. It was four poster bed made of white washed oak. It had an open wrought iron canopy. The headboard was wrought iron too. There was a dresser with a mirror over it and night stands on both sides of the bed. There was a marble tiled floor. The windows overlooked the backyard. There was a veranda outside the French doors. I opened the doors and stepped out onto the veranda. There was a wonderful looking pool with a waterfall. I could see a patio with a roof over it. There were tables and a built in gas grill.

Ranger came up behind me. "I've wanted to bring you here for a long time."

"This is a beautiful house. Why don't you live down here permanently?"

"I have my reasons. Mainly because Trenton is closer to my family and you."

I turned to face him. "Me?"

"Yeah you, Babe. I have been patiently waiting for 'someday' to come. Every time you got back with Morelli, I think I died a little bit. I hoped and prayed that it wouldn't last."

"Why didn't you say something? I would have waited until 'someday' came."

"I didn't want to come between you and your happiness and if your happiness was with Morelli, then who was I to intrude."

"Even if it made you unhappy?"

"Babe."

"We make a wonderful pair, don't we? We both were willing to be miserable for the rest of our lives because we didn't know the other one wanted the same thing."

"So what was your mom saying to you today?"

"I really don't want to get into it again."

"Babe, if we are going to have a relationship then we shouldn't start out by holding stuff back from the other partner."

"Partner, huh?" I said wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"Yeah, we are partners. We are partners in love, in work and in life."

"I like the sound of that. It sounds so much more grown up than boyfriend and girlfriend. And not as confining as husband and wife."

"You don't want to get married again?"

"Do you?" I asked surprised.

"Well, not any time soon."

"Good. Then we are on the same page. It was what I got into with my mother. I informed her that I didn't want to get married and have kids for the hundredth time. I told her that you didn't want that either. She more or less called me a slut."

"She called you a slut?"

"Well, she said I becoming like Joyce Barnhardt. She said I was giving the milk away for free. And she was absolutely appalled when I told her that I was using birth control. She said it was against the church."

"You're using birth control?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know how to bring it up to ask you if you were using something or if I needed to stock up on condoms."

"Stock up on condoms? You are really sure of yourself that we will be having sex."

"Making love, Babe. Not sex. Making love." Ranger said quietly. He leaned in to give me a tender kiss full of promise.

I moaned into his mouth. He scooped me up and carried me back into the bedroom. He set me down gently on the bed. His lips never leaving mine. "I love you, Babe." He whispered when our lips parted.

"I love you, too, Carlos." I whispered back. His lips crashed into mine and soon we found ourselves skin to skin.

* * *

The next morning we woke and took our time getting ready for the day. We took a nice long shower with a little aerobics thrown in. Did I tell you about his shower? It was marvelous. It was huge with multiple shower heads. The bathroom had two sinks and a toilet that was separated from the rest of the bathroom. In addition to the huge shower there was a spa tub that was big enough for two.

We were dressed and heading downstairs. I got to see what it all looked like in the daylight.

"Let's eat first and then you can explore, Babe." Ranger said. He led me to the kitchen where there was a Hispanic woman making breakfast for us. "Babe, this is Olivia Ortiz. She and her husband, Arturo takes care of the place. Olivia, this is Stephanie."

"Hola, Stephanie. Welcome to Miami. I hope your stay here will be enjoyable."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Olivia." I said.

"Please sit down. I have breakfast here for you both. I have fresh squeezed orange juice. I have whole wheat pancakes with bananas. There is a carafe of coffee on the table."

"Smells wonderful, Olivia. Thank you." I said as she set a plate stacked with pancakes. She placed a small bottle of syrup in front of me.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No. I'm good. Thank you, Olivia."

"I'm fine, Olivia. Thank you." Ranger said.

"Are you planning on being home for lunch?"

"I don't think so. We should be here for dinner though." Ranger said.

"Anything in particular that you would like?"

"Anything you make I am sure Stephanie will like." Ranger answered.

"Very well. I will see you both for dinner then." She said. And she left the kitchen.

When we were done eating, we cleared our plates and rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher.

"So do you want the guided tour? Or do you want to explore on your own?"

"I think on my own."

"O.K. Babe. I'll be in my office. Don't take too long though. I told Rachel we would be over around 10:30 a.m."

"O.K." I skipped off to explore the Batcave.

I started at the entrance. It was very nicely decorated. Not overly ornate. Every room it looked like was painted in a cream color. There was a round table with a bowl of flowers and a dish with Ranger's keys in it. There was a grandfather clock standing by the wall that had the stairs. There were two urns with flowers in them on either side of the door. The door was wrought iron and glass. I am sure that it was bullet proof glass. The floor was marble tile with a design using a dark color giving it a parquet look.

I walked into the living room. The living room was done in browns. Brown leather couches were laid out in an u-shape in front of a fireplace. There was a square glass and wrought iron table in the middle. Again, there were marble tile floors with an area rug on the floor under the couches. There were some interesting paintings on the walls.

From the living room, I entered the dining room. There was a large table that sat ten. The chairs were oak with leather. The table was solid oak. There was a wrought iron chandelier hanging over the table. Here the floor was wood with an area rug under the table.

I was then back in the kitchen. It was very bright with oak cabinets and stainless steel appliances. There was an island in the middle that contained the cooktop. There was a breakfast bar with three bar stools around it. There was the small dining area where Ranger and I ate breakfast. There were French doors that lead outside to the pool and patio area.

A laundry room was in a small room off the kitchen. There were the usual washer and dryer. An ironing board. A table for folding. A mobile clothes rod for hanging up clothes after they came out of the dryer or after being ironed.

I went back to the entryway and noticed a small hallway off to the side. I followed it and discovered that there was a door that led to the basement. I went down and found a game room/rec room. There was a billiards table and a bar with four bar stools surrounding it. There was a couple of cream-colored couches and chairs. I went through a door and found a movie room with movie theater chairs and a big screen TV. Through another set of doors I found the furnace and water heater.

I went back upstairs and down the small hallway again I found Ranger's office. He was on the phone so I quickly left and headed up the stairs to check out the second floor.

I already had seen Ranger's bedroom, so I check the room across the hall. Inside I found a gym with weight machines and a treadmill.

I continued down and found what I assumed was Julie's room when she came to visit. What tipped me off were the Jonas Brothers' posters plastered on the walls. I was surprised that Ranger allowed that, but I guess he would let Julie do it if it made her feel more comfortable and let her feel that this was her home too when she was there. The room was painted in an aqua color. The bed was the same white washed oak with wrought iron headboard and footboard. There was a matching armoire and night stands on either side of the bed. There was a dresser with an attached mirror. The floor was wood with an area rug. There was a comfy looking chair and large pillows on the floor. A compact stereo system sat on a small table. I am sure that there were Jonas Brother CD's somewhere in the room too. Unless she brought them with her when she came over. She had her own bathroom with a tub/shower combo.

There were two more doors on the other side of the stairs. I didn't venture to look in those rooms. I didn't know if Olivia and Arturo lived on sight and I didn't want to intrude. I headed back downstairs and to Ranger's office. The room was nice sized. One wall was nothing but bookcases and cabinets. The window overlooked the pool and patio area. The floors were wood with an area rug. The desk was situated in front of the bookcase and cabinets. It had a leather inlaid top. And a comfy looking leather chair. There were two leather wing-back chairs in front of the desk. Ranger motioned for me to sit. I sat down in one as I waited for Ranger to finish up on the phone.

He finished up the phone conversation. "So did you explore the house?"

"Yes, I did. Except for the rooms on the other side of the stairs. I didn't know if Olivia and Arturo lived here and I didn't want to trespass."

"I should have mentioned that. And you were correct. That part of the house is a suite of rooms that Olivia and Arturo live in. They have their own living room, bedroom and bathroom and a small kitchenette. Olivia uses the main kitchen for when she does a lot of baking around the holidays. They can also use anything they want in the rest of the house too. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

**TBC Chapter 8 - Julie**


	8. Chapter 8

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 8  
****Julie**

We pulled up outside the Martine's two-story home. I looked at Ranger.

"Rachel wouldn't let me buy them a house. She said it wouldn't be right."

"Well, I am glad to see that you don't have your daughter behind a brick wall with a moat surrounding it with a draw bridge."

"Don't think that I didn't suggest that." Ranger said dead panned.

I rolled my eyes at him. He got out and started to walk around the car when the front door opened and a teenage girl came flying out. "Ranger!" She shouted. "You're here!"

Ranger got to my door and opened it. I step out and Julie shrieked again. "Omigod! Stephanie! I can't believe it!. Mom! Ranger brought Stephanie!" She came over to me and gave me a big hug.

Rachel and Ron came out on the porch to see what the commotion was about. Julie let me go and went to hug Ranger. Ranger took my hand and we walked up the sidewalk. "Hello, Carlos. Welcome Stephanie. It is nice to see you again. Please come in." Rachel said.

"Hello Rachel. Hello Ron." Ranger said. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Stephanie with me."

"No, no. Not at all." Rachel said with a smile when she noticed he was holding my hand. "Can I get you something to drink? We have ice tea, lemonade, soda, water."

"Water for me thanks." Ranger said.

"Lemonade sounds good." I said.

"Please make yourselves at home. I will be right back with the drinks." Rachel said. Ron went to help her.

"So Julie. Did you have a nice Christmas?" I asked.

"Yeah and even more so now that you are here. It is so good to see you again. So are you and Ranger seeing each other?" Julie rattled off. I looked over to Ranger to see if he was going to answer the question.

"Yes, Carina. Stephanie and I are seeing each other." Ranger said.

"That's so cool!" She said. "So are you two going to get married?"

Rachel appeared then with the drinks. "Julie!" She admonished. "You don't ask personal questions like that."

"Mom. Ranger and Stephanie are seeing each other. Isn't that so cool?"

"Yes, it is. It is about time that Ranger found someone." Ron said coming into the room with a plate of Christmas cookies.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Julie asked.

I choked on my lemonade and looked to Ranger again. "Not long." He said.

"See Mom. I told you that they were going to get together. I knew from the way he looked at her in her apartment when Chuck was holding us hostage."

"Julie, you read too many romance novels." Rachel said.

"So Julie." I said. "What did you all get for Christmas?" I asked, hoping to get off the subject of Ranger and me.

"Well, I haven't opened Ranger's gift yet. Mom said I had to wait until he got here."

"Go ahead. You can open it now." Rachel told her daughter.

Julie raced to the tree and reached underneath it and retrieved a brightly wrapped present. She tore the wrapping paper off and started jumping for joy. It was the new iPhone in white.

"Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!" Julie shrieked. She raced over to Ranger and threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Carina." Ranger said. Just then Julie's half brother and sister came into the living room to see what the fuss was about.

"Stephanie, this is my brother, Joshua and my sister, Jennel." Julie said as she introduced them to me. "This is Stephanie. She helped rescue me when I was kidnapped. And Ranger's new girlfriend."

I stifled a groan. Girlfriend. It sound so high school. But I guess Joe and I considered us boyfriend and girlfriend. Somehow that didn't sound so bad. But maybe it had something to do with going to high school together.

"Look what Ranger got me for Christmas. An iPhone. Isn't that so cool?" Julie rubbed it in their face. Ranger noticed the envy in the two siblings. Rachel noticed too.

"When you two become teenagers, you will get cell phones too." She said. What she didn't say was that it probably won't be an iPhone. I wonder if she will say something to Ranger about the extravagance of the gift. I am sure that Ranger is probably picking up the tab for the phone too. Rachel turned to Ranger. "So what do you have planned while you are here?"

"Well, I wanted to show Stephanie some of the sights in Miami. Maybe go to Little Havana. Maybe go to the Seaquarium or Jungle Island or Monkey Jungle. Maybe taking a trip to the Everglades and take an air boat tour to see the alligators and other wildlife in the Everglades. And if Julie would like to join us she is more than welcome. I know she has seen all that already, but she might want to be a tour guide for Steph."

"Oh we have to go to Jungle Island. It is so cool!" Julie cried.

"O.K., so Jungle Island it is. And is it O.K. if Joshua and Jennel join us?" Ranger asked Rachel. Rachel caught on as to what Ranger was trying to do.

"I think it would all right. Joshua and Jennel would you like to go with Ranger, Stephanie and Julie to Jungle Island?"

Their faces lit up. "Yeah!" Joshua said.

"We're going to go to Jungle Island!" Jennel said as she jumped around with Joshua. Julie didn't look too happy.

"Then I thought, if is all right with you, to have Julie spend some time with Steph and me at the house." Ranger said to Rachel.

"I think that would be fine."

"Steph and I are leaving on New Year's Eve, so could she stay with us on the 28th, 29th and we will bring her home on the 30th?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Maybe Joshua and Jennel could come over with Julie and swim in the pool. We could have a cook out."

"You don't have to do that, Ranger. They aren't your responsibility. I understand why you are doing it, but they have to realize that you are Julie's real father. You can do things for her that we can't."

"I want to." Ranger said.

"How about we bring them out on the 30th and you can bring them home when you bring Julie."

Joshua and Jennel overheard the conversation and their eyes lit up at the thought of going to the Batcave.

We spent that rest of the day with the Martine's. Ranger and Rachel discussed some things concerning Julie. I tried to talk with the kids but my ability to interact with kids was limited to say the least. I wasn't up on the latest music, kid's TV shows or movies. They tried to fill me in but it was like talking a foreign language. They rolled their eyes at me when I got characters mixed up from movies. We had lunch out on the patio. Soon it was time to leave.

"We'll pick up the kids tomorrow around 9:00 a.m. The park opens at 10:00 a.m."

"We'll be ready!" The kids shouted.

We said good-bye and we walked to the car. Ranger opened my door and I got in. He ran around to the driver side and got in. We sat in silence in the vehicle.

"That was very nice of you to do that for Joshua and Jennel." I said.

"Julie is a good kid. Sometimes though she rubs things in their faces. After the kidnapping she would sit around and say things like, 'You better be nice to me. I was just kidnapped' or 'You better do this for me because if you don't you might get kidnapped'. I had a long talk with her when I saw her after that. I try not to spoil her with too many things. The phone I feel is a necessity. It has a GPS tracking devise in it that can track with or without it being on. I've included her brother and sister on several occasions. I've taken them to movies and had them over to swim in the pool. Mostly when I see Julie it is just the two of us. Sometimes it is nice to have others around to help fill the times when I can't come up with things to talk about."

Then Ranger started the car and we headed back to the Batcave. We spent the night in each others arms just watching TV. Then we headed off to bed. Needless to say we didn't go to sleep right away.

* * *

We picked the kids up at 9:00 a.m. on the dot. I was a little tired as we didn't go to sleep until late or early in the morning. I was a little sore too. The kids were waiting for us when we pulled up. Rachel gave the kids some last minute instructions. They piled into the SUV and we were off on our adventure.

We got to Jungle Island early and had to wait for the gates to open. I spent the time observing the three kids. Joshua and Jennel obviously didn't resemble Julie a whole lot. She was definitely Ranger's child. I could see a little of Rachel in the other two. They were very well behaved and they seemed to be getting along. I didn't see any of what Ranger was referring to last night.

The gates opened and we strolled in. The kids wanted to do the Lemur Experience and the Tale of the Tiger show. Ranger wanted to see the Winged Wonders. I was up for anything. The Lemur Experience was extra but Ranger didn't bat an eye.

The Winged Wonders' first show was at 11:00 a.m., so Ranger suggested we head over in that direction and look at the animals over there.

We headed over to the Parrot Bowl for the bird show. We looked at the flamingos. Took our pictures with the parrots. We found some seats close to the front. The show was entertaining. We saw stunt performing macaws and a 6-foot tall Cassowary and a huge Andean Condor.

At one time the birds were flying overhead and bird poop landed on my shoulder. Can you say yew? I couldn't believe it. I just can't seem to get a break even while on vacation. It is bad enough this stuff happens when I am working. The kids thought it was hilarious. Ranger just said 'Babe'. I went to the Ladies' Room to try and wipe it off. I got most of it off, but Ranger wouldn't put his arm around my shoulder with the stain still there. I ended up buying a T-shirt at the gift shop and removed the offending shirt.

We walked around the park. Saw the 21-foot crocodile. I wouldn't want to meet him in my backyard. Saw the 900 lbs. liger. It was an interesting animal being part lion and part tiger. And the twin orangutans entertained us.

We got to see and play with the Lemurs. The kids were excited about doing that. They had said that they always wanted to do that but their mom and dad always said no. Soon it was time to leave.

We drove Joshua and Jennel home. Julie was going to get her things to stay with us at Ranger's house. When we pulled up, Joshua and Jennel bounded to the house. Rachel came out on the porch when we stopped.

"Mom! Mom! We got to do the Lemur Experience. It was so cool. We got to hold them and play with them and we learned what they like to eat." They both were saying to her.

"Well, I am glad you had fun. Did you say thank you to Ranger?" She asked.

"Thank you, Ranger. Thank you, Stephanie." They chanted.

"We had fun." Joshua said.

"It was the best." Jennel responded.

"You're welcome." Ranger said.

"The best part was when the bird pooped on Stephanie's shoulder." Joshua said.

I hid my face in Ranger's shoulder.

"Joshua." Rachel scolded.

"But it did. A big plop. She had to buy a new shirt because she couldn't clean it off." He announced.

Julie came back out with her suitcase and a stuffed animal and her backpack. "Bye, Mom." She gave Rachel a kiss.

"Behave yourself." Rachel reminded her eldest child.

"Bye, Julie!" Her siblings called out to her.

"Bye!" Julie responded.

"Thanks again, Ranger. We had a good time." Jennel called out.

"You're welcome. Bye, Rachel. See you in a few days. And thanks for allowing Julie to spend time with us."

"She is still your daughter. She has a right to know about her parentage."

We got back into the SUV and headed for Ranger's house.

**TBC Chapter 9 - Getting To Know You**


	9. Chapter 9

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 9  
****Getting To Know You**

We got to the house. Ranger took Julie's suitcase and carried it in. He took it upstairs and placed it in her room.

"So how about a quick swim and then we grill something out on the patio and then watch a movie?" Ranger asked.

"Sounds good to me. Julie?" I asked.

"Sure."

We went to our rooms to change. I found a one piece swim suit that was some what conservative even though it showed some cleavage and was high cut in the leg. Ranger put on some board shorts. We met Julie in the hall. She had on a two-piece barely-there bikini. Ranger just looked at her.

"What. Are. You. Wearing. Young lady?" He asked.

"It's a swimsuit." She replied.

"THAT is not a swimsuit. There is no way you can swim in that without giving every guy a show."

"Ran-ger." Julie whined.

"I don't ever want to see you wear that outside of this property. You hear me?"

"Well, you aren't here most of the time. So you won't see me wear it."

"You did not just smart off to me, did you?" Ranger growled.

"Um, um, no, sir." Julie said meekly.

"Good. I suggest you put on a different swim suit." He ordered.

Julie turned around and went back into her room to change.

"She is testing me to see if I will let her get away with that." Ranger explained to me.

"Does she do that often?"

"Once in a while. I think she is seeing what I will do with you here."

Julie came back to join us by the pool. She had on a different bikini that covered her more. It had a matching wrap skirt.

We swam a little bit. Ranger dunked me when he figured I was trying not to get my hair wet. He then came over by me and gave me a heated kiss that had me fisting my hands in his hair.

"Oh, yew! Too much PDA in front of the kid here!" She shouted. Ranger and I broke apart. He went over to Julie and grabbed her from underwater. She screamed before she went under. When she came up for air, she jumped on Ranger's back and pushed him under. Or rather he let her push him under. We got out to dry off a little before making dinner.

* * *

We went into the kitchen to see what was available. There were freshly made hamburger patties in the refrigerator. I found hamburger buns on the counter. We pulled out all the condiments from the frig, along with a platter that Olivia put together with lettuce, tomatoes and sliced onions and placed them on a tray. We found some plastic plates in a cabinet and got some silverware. We decided on chips rather than baking some fries. Olivia provided a fruit salad.

Julie grabbed the plates and buns. I took the tray with the condiments and the chips. Ranger took the plate with the burgers and the bowl of fruit.

"There might be some drinks in the refrigerator out on the patio." Ranger said. We trooped out. I set the tray down on the table. Julie began to set the plates around. Ranger started up the grill and unlocked the refrigerator. There were water, soda and coronas.

"Babe, what would you like? Corona or Coke?"

"I'll take a Corona for now." I said.

"Julie?" He asked

"I'll have a Corona too." She said with a smile.

"I think not. Coke or water?" Ranger said.

"Coke." She said.

Ranger put the meat on the grill. We sat down with our drinks.

"So, you never said when you two finally got together." Julie stated.

Leave it to her to remember that we didn't really answer that. I looked over at Ranger.

"I don't see the relevance to the question." Ranger stated.

"I just want to know. Has it been a month? Two months? Have you talked about getting married? Are you living together?"

I choked on my beer when she said that.

Ranger got up to check the burgers. Julie was waiting patiently for an answer.

"I guess you could say that it has only been . . . three days." I finally said.

"Three days!" She shrieked.

"Um, um, yeah. Christmas Eve."

"This Christmas Eve?"

"That was three days ago." I said.

"Wow. Three days. So why has it taken so long?"

"It's complicated."

"How complicated can it be? You either love each other or you don't."

"When you get older, maybe you will understand it better." Ranger said.

"So, what are we going to do the rest of the week?" She asked. Good. A change of subject.

"Well, I thought we could show Steph Little Havana. Then take a Duck Tour."

"Oh cool!"

"A duck tour? We are going to see ducks?" I asked.

"No. A Duck Tour is a tour of the city. But instead of riding a bus or a trolley you ride in this special vehicle that goes on land and in the water. Kinda like a duck." Julie explained.

"Does it fly too?" I asked.

"No, silly. Oh wait. Ducks fly too, don't they." She said.

"What will we all see on this tour?" I asked.

"We will see Millionaire's Row. That is where all the Millionaires have really big houses or villas. We get to see Versace's Mansion. South Beach. The Art-Deco District. The Port of Miami. All of these islands. Some are only connected with one road." Julie gushed.

"Didn't we drive on one of those roads to get to Jungle Island?"

"The same. You will see some of the same places we drove past today." Ranger said. "But you get to see it from the water."

"Sound like fun."

"Oh the best part is the splash down. You go fast into the water and you all get wet." Julie gushed some more.

"O.K. the burgers are done." Ranger said. He brought them to the table and placed the platter down. We passed around the buns and started to put our burgers together. We had lettuce and tomatoes, cheese, ketchup, mustard, pickle relish, pickles, onions. We sat in silence for a while as everyone bit into their hamburgers.

"These are really good." I said in between bites.

"Thank you, Babe." Ranger said. "So what do you want to do tonight? There are some DVD's, movies on demand or would you just prefer to sit around and talk?"

"Let's just sit around and talk." Julie said. "I want to get to know Stephanie better. Is that O.K.?"

Ranger smiled. "That's fine with me, Carina. I want you to get to know Stephanie better too."

"Wow. Does that mean you two are going to get married and Stephanie will be my step-mom?"

"I don't think Ranger and I are going to be getting married anytime soon, Julie, if ever."

Julie frowned a little. "But I thought that was the reason Ranger brought you down here?"

"Well, I am sure he wanted us to get to know one another. But neither one of us is ready to get married again."

"You were married before too?"

"Yes. It was short lived." I said.

"I get it. So you're gun shy?" Julie asked.

"Something like that." I replied.

"Wow. I thought when people started to get old, they'd want to get married so they aren't alone anymore."

"We aren't alone. We are together. Who says you have to get married?" I said.

"My mom." Julie stated. "She says that I can't have sex until I am married."

I choked on my drink. Oh boy. How do you come up with an answer to that statement? Mom trying to give her daughter advice so she doesn't wind up like she did. "That is very good advice." I said. Ranger gave me a look.

"I guess the two of you are sleeping together, aren't you?"

I dropped the chip I was trying to eat. Where does this kid get these questions? "Well, we both were married before, so I guess it doesn't apply anymore." I stated.

"That makes sense." Julie said.

Ranger gave me a little smile. "Nice save, Babe." He said as he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

I tried to come up with some questions to ask her so we could get off the subject of Ranger and me. "So how is school? What is your teacher's name?"

"School is fine. My teacher is Mrs. Harris. She is a witch. She gave us homework to do over break. That is why I have my backpack with me."

"What do you have to do?" I asked. Good. New subject.

"We have to come up with our family tree. How do I do it? I know that Ranger is my real dad, but my dad adopted me, so who do I put down as my dad? And where do I put you?" She asked. O.K., not quite a new subject, just a new angle. We are still on the subject of relationships.

"Do you have a form that you have to fill out?" I asked.

"It is a tree with spaces on it to fill in with the names."

"O.K. Is there anything written on it like Mom, Dad, Grandmother, Grandfather, or do you write those things in?"

"No it just has blank lines and stuff."

"O.K. then it should be easy. You can list your mom and Ranger as your parents and then on the other side of your mom's name, add another line and put your dad's name. I am sure that you aren't the only child to have parents that are divorced."

"True. But none of them had their real father give them up." She said sadly.

"Julie, I did it because I thought it was best for you. It's not because I didn't love you. And maybe looking back, it wasn't the best decision I ever made."

"But you still came to see me. You still brought me gifts and sent money. Maybe you should have stayed away permanently!" She got up and ran into the house.

Ranger and I looked at each other. Ranger blew out a breath and sat back in his chair. I reached over and placed my hand on his arm.

"She is confused and she is hurting. I think that she feels that by loving Ron she is being disloyal to you and by loving you she feels she is being disloyal to Ron. I don't think she realizes that you can love more than one person. Would you like me to talk to her?"

"No, this is something that I need to discuss with her. I need for her to understand why I did what I did." He got up and walked toward the house. I sat back and finished my second beer. Then I got up and started to clear the table.

* * *

I had just finished putting the last plate in the dishwasher and turned it on when Ranger came into the kitchen. "How did it go?" I asked.

He shook his head. He came over to me and put his arms around me and pulled me to him. He put his head on my shoulder the just stood there for a while. Then he lifted his head and looked at me. He pushed a curl behind my ear. "Did I send you mixed signals too? Is that why it took so long for you to realize that I love you?"

"You told me on numerous occasions that you love me, but then you would say something else like--"

"'I don't do relationships'." He finished.

"**I'm sure there's a logical explanation for the most asinine statement you've ever made, but it eludes me right now. **I knew from your actions that you love me too. You were always there whenever I needed you. You helped with cars and bodyguards. But yeah, there were a lot of conflicting things that made me question if what you felt for me was really love or just lust." I said quietly.

"I'm not very good at letting my feelings out. I'm not very good at relationships as you can tell. I've hurt my daughter. I've hurt Rachel. I've hurt you. I am sure I've even hurt my family by not visiting more and keeping my distance."

"You did what you did because you thought you might bring danger to them. Whether it is a real threat or just an imagined one."

"You don't think that by being associated with me is going to bring a real threat. What about Scrog? He was real. He took both you and Julie."

"Yes, he did. And it was real and it was scary. He followed you without you being aware of it. He got to Julie when you weren't around to protect her. And I purposely put myself in harms way so I could get to Julie and try to help her. But, I have had more stalkers and people trying to hurt me or kill me than you have had. I think that by being associated with me will bring more of a threat of harm coming to those around me and that includes you and possibly Julie."

"Babe."

"It's true. Just think about it. Ramirez, Jimmy Alpha, Constantine Stiva, Allen Shempsky, Eddie Abruzzi, Clyde Clone, Junkman and the Slayers just to name a few. They have all been after me because of me. Not because of you. And none of them were any of the FTA's that I have had to go after. That is another list I could make. Now let's name those that came after me because of you. Scrog obviously. Habib and Mitchell they were following me in hopes of me leading them to you. Homer Ramos I guess you could say. So let's see that is four. Four compared to at least seven. So who brings more danger to them, you or me?"

"Babe. There are people in my past that could possibly find out where I am and come after me and anyone that is related or associated with me."

"They haven't yet, have they? You aren't exactly low profile. Even though you claim to have one. You are known on the streets. You have a reputation. Today with the internet and cell phone and such, if they really wanted you, they would have already found you.

Look. All I am saying is that you can't use this danger thing as an excuse for not getting close to people and having a relationship. Whether is it with your daughter or with me. Maybe if you keep the ones you love close to you, you can protect them better if a threat should arise."

His blank face was in place.

"Do not put your blank face on. If you don't want to have a relationship, you better say so right now. I'll get on the next plane out of here and I will be out of your life. Permanently. So you decide here and now. Do you want me or don't you?"

He said nothing and just looked at me.

"I guess you made your decision." I pushed him away and stormed off to the entry way and started up the stairs. I got up half way when a hand grabbed one of my hands.

"Babe."

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Let. Me. Go."

"No. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I love you. I want you. I want to share my life with you. I want to grow old with you."

Tears started falling down my face.

"Babe. Now I've made you cry again. I've hurt you again. If you really want to leave, you can go. I won't stop you."

I shook my head. "They are mostly happy tears. I'm happy because you want me in your life. You want to share your life with me. To grow old with me. I love you." I whispered.

He took me in his arms and held me tight. "You are right. You do bring more danger into our lives than I do. And maybe you have a point that by keeping those I love closer. I can protect them better. You know the old saying 'Keep the ones you love close and your enemies closer'. Don't leave, please."

"I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

"And I love you, Stephanie Michelle Plum."

**TBC Chapter 10 - Teenage Problems**


	10. Chapter 10

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 10  
****Teenage Problems**

Ranger and I woke up in each others arms and started our day with slow, tender kisses. We got up and took a shower together where things really heated up and not just the water.

We got dressed and went down for breakfast. We found that Julie wasn't up yet.

"Do you want me to go wake her? She may still be mad at you." I offered.

Ranger let out a breath. It wasn't quite a sigh. "Yeah maybe you better."

I went up to knock on her door. "Julie?" No answer. "Julie? It's Steph. Are you awake?"

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Julie. Can I come in?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Julie. I thought we were going to ride that duck thing today. Don't you want to go?"

"I said, leave me alone!"

"O.K. We'll be downstairs if you change your mind."

I walked back downstairs. Ranger was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked at me as I came into the kitchen.

"Where's Julie?"

"Um, um. She wants to be left alone. I guess she doesn't want to go with us today." I explained.

"What?"

"She said to 'go away' and to leave her alone. It is just the usual emotions that a teenage girl goes through. She is still trying to deal with you and her emotions. She'll be O.K. Just give her some space."

"Well that is unacceptable. She will get up and she will go with us. I am not going to leave her here by herself." Ranger said as he got up from the table. I stopped him.

"Carlos. Let her be. We can go and you can show me around Miami."

"No. She can either come with us, or she can go back home."

"Carlos. How about we do this? Why don't you go and check in at RangeMan Miami? You can do a spot inspection. They won't be expecting you, or will they?"

"Maybe. They know I am here, but I sometimes don't stop by when I am here to see Julie."

"Good. Go check your men and your company. I'll stay here. Maybe Julie will come out and I can try and talk to her. You know girl to girl. She may open up to me or maybe not because I am a stranger. Who knows?"

"I don't know, Babe."

"We don't have any time frame to stick to. We can do the duck thing tomorrow or later this afternoon if Julie feels up to it."

"O.K. How long am I supposed be gone?"

"How about the morning, but call first to see how things are going here before you come back."

"Come here Babe." He motioned for me to come closer. "How did you get so smart on how to deal with a teenager girl?" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"I was one once. I may not be going through the same problems that she is trying to deal with, like trying to understand why her father gave her up so she could have a happier life. But I understand the conflict. She isn't a little girl any more and she isn't a woman yet. It is a hard thing to balance. You still want to be able to crawl into your parent's lap when you have a problem and you're feeling down, but you still want your freedom to experience different things. Like boys and high heels and make-up and your first real date." Ranger cringed at that. Then he gave me a kiss that made my toes curl.

"O.K. Babe. I'll call before I come home. You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I think she wants to talk to someone that isn't a parent. I guess I fit the bill."

* * *

I sat out by the pool reading a magazine that I bought at the airport to read on the plane. I saw movement from an upstairs window and the curtains falling back in place. A little while later Julie came out of the house wearing a bikini and carrying a towel and her boombox and walked over to me.

"Hey Julie."

"Where's Ranger?"

"He had to go and check on something at RangeMan. Are you hungry? I think Olivia left some breakfast burritos in the refrigerator for you."

"I ate them, thanks. You didn't want to go and see the Miami office?"

"No, not really." I said nonchalantly as I turned the pages of the magazine. I was lying. I really wanted to see RangeMan Miami.

"I'm going to work on my tan." She said. She went to one of the chaise lounge chairs and laid her towel down. She turned on the boombox and got herself situated in the chair. About fifteen minutes later she sat up and turned the boombox off. She went to the refrigerator by the grill and took out a bottle of water. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"Yes, a bottle of water if there is still some in there." I didn't know how often Olivia replenished the supply. She pulled out another bottle and brought it over by me. She pulled out a chair across from me. I knew she wanted to talk, but I was letting her control the conversation.

"Steph? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Julie."

"Why do you love Ranger?"

I sucked in a breath and blew it out. How do I answer this without revealing too much but still giving an answer that will satisfy her?

"Ranger has always been there for me. He always supported me in my decisions and my job when other people thought that I was a walking disaster and incompetent. Whenever I was in a jam, he came to help me. When I needed assistance, he would come or send someone else to help. He lent me vehicles when mine got blown up, even after I destroyed some of his. And let me reiterate that neither my vehicles getting destroyed nor his, where my fault. In some cases I was lucky to get out of the car before it blew up or exploded. He gave me a safe place to stay when I needed it. We became very good friends and eventually that became love." I hoped that would be enough for her to understand.

"O.K., so he helped you and gave you cars and a place to stay. But why do you love him?"

Damn. O.K. here it goes. "Ranger is a very honorable man." Julie rolled her eyes. "He is. You may not think so, but he is. He has a moral code that he tries to follow. He doesn't make promises that he can't keep. If he doesn't think that he can follow through he won't say that he will. He doesn't tell tales or brag or repeat rumors. If you tell him something, he won't tell anyone else. That was the foundation of our relationship. Trust. We trust each other. We trust each other with our lives. Both of us is willing to die for the other. He may be intimidating and badass. But that is his public persona. He will only let you in to meet his private persona when he knows he can completely trust you. It was a couple of years before he opened up to me about you. It sort of threw me because a) he was telling me a little something about himself that he was married and had a daughter and b) he trusted me with the information knowing that I wouldn't go spreading it around. I trusted him with my life and he was trusting me with information on his family."

"His family. What a crock. We were never a family." Julie snorted.

"Julie, listen to me. Ranger loves you. He was young and foolish when he met your mom. He didn't really love her. When they found out that she was pregnant he did the honorable thing. He married her and made sure that you would be taken care of. He was in the Army then and he was away a lot for long periods of time. After you were born, he knew that he couldn't stay married to your mom. So they got divorced. When your mom met Ron and they fell in love, your dad did what he thought was best for you and let Ron adopt you, so you would have two loving parents to be there as you grew up.

He still kept in contact with your mom and got updates on you as you grew. But he knew he couldn't be the father you needed. He then became an Army Ranger and being a special operative. That brought secretive deadly missions and coming in contact with some of the world's notorious individuals. He was still gone for long periods of time. He couldn't be there for your school plays or your dance recitals. He tried to be there for some of your birthdays and other holidays. He tried to be in your life the best he could. And if that was like being a favorite uncle, then he was willing to accept that. He thought that by keeping his distance from you, that you wouldn't become attached to him and that if anything happened to him, if he got hurt or God forbid didn't come home, you wouldn't miss him and mourn him.

And then he started up RangeMan. And that took up much of his time, but it also brought him into contact with some very bad individuals. Some of these individuals he helped to put in prison. He knew that if they ever got out, there is a good chance that they could come after him with avengence. So he knew he needed to keep his distance from his family, so that they could not be used as pawns by some of these unsavory people to get back at him. Even the families of these individuals, whether here or from other countries could try to get to him for his part in putting their family member behind bars or worse.

You have to realize that this hurt him just as much. To isolate himself so much from the people he loves the most. He had to take a back seat and watch his only child being raised by another man. He missed out on the little things like first steps and first words and tucking you in bed and getting butterfly kisses from you. But he also missed out on things with his own parents and siblings and nieces and nephews. He sacrificed his happiness to keep those he loves the most, to be safe."

Julie had tears in her eyes. "And now he feels he can be a father to me and have a relationship?"

"Yes, his contract with the Government will be expiring soon. He says he doesn't want to extend it. He says there is still a risk that someone will want to hurt his family. But I think he wants to finally have some happiness in his life. He told me that you and I are the two most important people in his life."

Julie was crying now. "I was mean to him last night. I wanted him to hurt like I was hurting. I guess I didn't realize that he was hurting just as much by not being there."

"I know. I don't think he realized just how much his actions hurt you either. He thought that he was the only one to feel it. I think he thought that by not being in your life that you would happy."

"He tried to tell me that last night. I wouldn't let him in the room, so he talked through the door. I didn't believe him. I guess maybe if we had talked face to face I could have seen it in his eyes just how much this was hurting him too."

"Well, I wouldn't have counted on that. He is really good with the blank face. You have to know just what to look for so you know he is being sincere or not."

"Thanks, Steph, for letting me know. I feel really bad."

"I think if you tell Ranger, it will make him feel better too. So, do you want to work on your family tree? Maybe I can help?"

"Sure. I'll go and get it." Julie ran off. She came back a little while later. She changed out of her bikini and had shorts and a T-shirt on.

"So what do you have to do?" I asked.

"I start out with myself here." She pointed to the tree trunk.

"O.K. So write down your name." I said. Julie wrote her name using both last names.

I smiled. "So then what?"

"My parents are supposed to go here." She pointed to the two boxes above hers. She wrote Ranger's name in the box for her dad and Rachel's name in the box for mother. Then in the place below her mom's name, she added another box and put Ron's name in. She continued to fill in the names for grandparents. She wrote Ricardo and Maria for Ranger's parents. "Are those Ranger's parents names?" I asked.

"Yeah, Silly. Don't you know?" She asked. I shook my head. "I only know his grandmother's name is Rosa. And he has a sister named Celia. And that he has one brother and three other sisters. That's all I know about Ranger's family other than you."

"Wow. Ranger didn't tell you anything about his family?" I shook my head. "Uncle Ernesto is his brother. His wife is Auntie Shantel. And there is Auntie Celia, Auntie Alana, Auntie Katarina and Auntie Josephina. And then there are my cousins, Roberto, Cara, Rebecca, Melissa, Jason and Todd and baby Gracie. And of course Abuela Maria and Abuelo Ricardo."

"Thanks for the info." My phone rang just then. "Yo." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Hey Babe. Is it all clear to come home?"

"Yeah, Julie and I are working on homework."

"Homework? She actually came out of her room?"

"Yeah. We are out by the pool." Olivia came out to see if we wanted lunch. "Olivia wants to know if you are going to be back for lunch."

"I am almost there now. ETA ten minutes."

"O.K. I'll let her know. See you soon."

"Love you, Babe."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Ranger came out by the pool as soon as he got home. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss. He looked over at Julie not sure what the reception was going to be.

"Hey Julie." He said.

"Hi, Ran-ger." She stammered. "I want to apologize for my behavior last night and this morning. I'm sorry."

"It's O.K., Julie. I know I have hurt you. That wasn't my intension."

"I know. Stephanie explained things to me. I understand why you did what you did. It still hurts, but I'll get over it. As long as you still want me to be in your life."

"Of course, I want you in my life. You're my flesh and blood and I love you." He said.

He walked over to Julie and she jumped up into his arms. He held her to him and he closed his eyes. A tears slipped out of my eye as I witnessed father and daughter embracing.

Olivia brought out lunch of Tuna Salad sandwiches on whole wheat and ice tea.

"So, do you still want to ride the Duck?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Julie said.

"I think we can swing it." Ranger said.

We finished our lunch and I ran upstairs to get my purse and camera. We headed out for our adventure.

* * *

The Duck Tour turned out to be 90 minutes of fun. It started out in South Beach. We drove down Collins Ave. past what is known as Millionaire's Row. There we saw some of the most expensive real estate in Florida. There were high priced boutiques and high priced restaurants. From there we drove over the MacArthur Causeway and then splashed down into Biscayne Bay from Watson Island near Jungle Island where we were just yesterday. Julie was incorrect in saying we will get wet. We got soaked.

From there we floated down in between Palm Island and Hibiscus Island. Then around Hibiscus Island where we saw the homes of Ricky Martin, Julio Inglesias, Jennifer Lopez, Shaquille O'Neal, Elizabeth Taylor, Will Smith and Gloria Estefan just to name a few. We sailed past Star Island and around Flagler Memorial. Then we sailed back to Jungle Island. We got back on the Causeway and headed to Downtown Miami. We went past the American Airlines Arena.

Then we turned around and went back to South Beach. From the Causeway we could see the cruise ships docked in the Port of Miami. We drove past the Versace Mansion and Ocean Drive back to the Art Deco area and the beginning of the tour. It was fun and I took a lot of pictures.

* * *

We got home and we decided to swim before dinner. Julie came down in a once piece swimsuit. She said she wanted to do some laps. Ranger and I found a place in the corner where we could be out of her way.

Ranger kissed me and soon there were a lot of heated kisses exchanged.

"Hey! There is a kid here!" Julie shouted.

Olivia came out and announced that dinner was ready. We got out and wrapped towels around ourselves. We ate in the kitchen so as not to sit on the dining room chairs in our wet suits.

After dinner, Julie announced that she was sort of tired and asked if she could use Ranger's laptop to check her emails and to see if any of her friends were online. Ranger got her the computer and kissed her good night.

We went back outside and into the pool the air was cool, but the water was warm. We picked up where we left off, but didn't let it progress too far incase Julie happened to look out her window or decided to come and join us.

We eventually got out and we cuddled on the chaise lounge wrapped in each others arms. I started to dose off. So Ranger said we should head inside.

He checked on Julie and I continued down to our room. Our room? When did it become our room? Ranger joined me and said that Julie was indeed asleep. We showered together and then we made love into the night.

* * *

The next morning Ranger took us to Little Havana. We ate breakfast at a small restaurant. He showed us different places. We watched the men play Dominos in the park. He bought Julie and me very pretty embroidered dresses. We ate empanadas for lunch. He drove us past the house where he lived with his abuela after his stint in juvy. He drove past the RangeMan office so I could see what it looked like. He asked if I wanted to go in and meet everyone. I shook my head and said another time.

We stopped to pick-up Joshua and Jennel and brought them back so they could swim in the pool.

Rachel and Ron joined us for a cookout. We had grilled salmon with baked potatoes and salad. Olivia made cheesecake for dessert.

Soon it was time to say good-bye. It was hard. Julie and I held each other and promised to stay in touch. We exchanged phone numbers and email addresses. Then Ranger hugged her. He told her how much he loved her and they would talk soon. We said good-bye to Rachel and Ron and to Joshua and Jennel. The kids thanked us for letting them come and use the pool.

Then it was just the two of us. We sat in the living room and Ranger turned on the sound-system and we listened to some music. We held each other and made out like high school teenagers only we didn't have to worry about our parents walking in on us.

After we made love, we just talked about what was going to happen when we got home. I wasn't comfortable yet with just moving in with Ranger, so we agreed to live in our separate apartments for the time being. We agreed to at least two nights a week sleeping over at either of our apartments. We agreed to take our relationship slowly, one step at a time and not rush anything.

He asked me to come and work at RangeMan full-time. I didn't want to leave Lula to handle all the skips by herself so we compromised. I would work at RangeMan part-time and when there were no skips at Vinnie's. That way I would have a steady income but still get the skips with Lula. I also said that I would call RangeMan and arrange a backup if we run into a problem.

We eventually fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Soon it was morning and time to get up. We had to pack. Ranger needed to take care of somethings around the house. Then it was time to leave for the airport.

We left the SUV where we picked it up. Someone from RangeMan would be by to pick it up. We got to our gate and we sat holding hands. Then they called for boarding and we made our way down the ramp and into the plane. Soon we were in the air and headed back to Trenton and the cold, sloppiness of winter.

**TBC Chapter 11 - Happy And Sad**


	11. Chapter 11

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 11  
****Happy and Sad**

_**PRESENT DAY**_

I came back to the present when I heard squeals of laughter coming from upstairs.

"Hey you! Come back here!" I heard Ranger shout. I heard more squeals and knew that Ricky had run out of the bathroom, probably naked and taking off down the hall.

"I'm gonna get you." I heard Ranger say as he went after the naked little boy. I smiled knowing what was happening upstairs. It was a ritual that always happened when Ranger gave Ricky his bath. I heard the little boy squeal again and knew that Ranger caught him and then I heard the raspberries being blown on his tummy and more laughter and giggles. Who would have thought that little boy would bring so much joy into our lives and that Ranger would be the fun, loving dad that he is.

I thought back to two years earlier . . .

_**

* * *

**_

TWO YEARS AGO

It was the middle of November. I was sitting in a night club waiting for an FTA to show up. He had been arrested for child porn. He enticed young boys and girls for the disgusting films that were made. He didn't kidnap them. He just offered them lots of money or the latest electronic gizmos on the market. I am sure these kids were scarred for life because they were afraid to say anything and therefore didn't get the treatment that they need after undergoing such an ordeal.

I got the heads up from Lester that he had just entered the club. I watched as he made his way over to the bar where I was sitting. He was eyeing up the young twenty somethings that were dancing on the dance floor.

He took the stool next to me. Time to start putting the plan into action. I pretended that my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. I put a disgruntled sound and put the phone back in my purse. "Damn kids." I muttered.

"Something wrong?" The perp asked.

"No, just my kids."

"Oh, what's the problem?"

"I needed a night out and I left them at home. They are probably fighting and calling me on the phone to settle their battle."

"Teenagers?" He inquired.

"Yeah, a 15-year-old and a 13-year-old."

"Boys? Girls?"

"Two girls." He suddenly got interested.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll have a chocolate martini." I said.

He signaled for the bartender and he came over. "The lady will have a chocolate martini and I'll have a beer." The bartender nodded. The bartender tonight was Ram. He knew to make my drink very weak.

"So why did you need a night out? Didn't you come with friends?"

"No, I am looking for company tonight." I purred. "I really am looking for someone to take the ache away. I need a man to hold me in his arms."

"I see." He smiled lecherously at me. Yew! "Where's your husband?"

"My husband, uh, my husband died. He was in the Army and he got killed by a road side bomb in Iraq." I said quietly. "I am so lonely. I need someone. I ache to have a man make love to me." I said to him seductively.

"So tell me about your daughters." He said. "Are they as pretty as their mother?"

I gave him a shy smile. Ram brought our drinks over. I took a sip of mine. "The 15-year-old is a cheerleader and on the gymnastics team." His eyes sort of glazed over. This man was disgusting. I needed a shower when I got home. "The 13-year-old is into dance."

"I really would love to meet your daughters. They sound like they are good kids."

"They are. Maybe I should just go home to them." I said as I got off my barstool and stumbled into him. "Oops. I think I had too much to drink."

"Hey why don't I drive you home? You shouldn't be driving in your condition. And then I can meet your daughters." He said with a sleazy smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. And maybe I can thank you another way." I whispered in his ear. He took my arm and we headed toward the door. I saw Zero get up from the table he was sitting at and started to follow us. We stepped outside and he started to lead me to where the car was parked. I saw Lester moving in between the parked cars like he was just arriving. I then noticed Bobby getting out of a black SUV. They both were coming over to where I was with the skip. He stopped me and took me in his arms and kissed me. He took me by surprise. I wanted to push him away but didn't.

"Mmm. You taste like a candy bar." He said as he made bedroom eyes at me. I wanted to throw up. We started walking again. I stumbled and the skip let go of my arm just as Bobby and Lester got up to us. They each took an arm. "Anthony Sarducci? You missed your court date and you are in violation of your bond. We are here to escort you back to jail to await your next court date." Bobby said as he clicked the handcuffs on his wrists. He and Lester dragged him over to the SUV that Bobby had exited. Sarducci tried to shake them off but they just tighten their hold. Ranger had gotten out of the SUV and came over to me once they had the skip inside the vehicle.

"Babe. Are you O.K.?" He asked as he took me in his arms. I pushed him away.

"I need a shower. I need to get the scum off of me before you can touch me O.K.?"

"Sure, Babe." He led me over to the vehicle that Lester had exited and opened the door for me to get inside. He closed the door and he quickly got in and started the car. "He didn't touch you or anything, did he?"

"No. Just the kiss. But just the thought of him wanting to meet my fictitious teenage daughters for whatever reason is just too icky to think about. I need to wash him off of me."

"Yeah, well I almost was going to come in there and rip him apart. Especially after hearing you say that you 'ache to have a man to make love' to you."

"Sorry. I had to say something seductive. And you are the only man I ache for." I heard gasps in my ear piece and realized that I hadn't shut off my mike. I quickly removed the object and turned it off and handed it to Ranger without looking at him.

"Good to know, Babe. But now all the guys know it too." He said with a smile. I kept my head down and eyes averted. Oh God! I was never going to live this down.

We pulled into the RangeMan garage. Ranger came around and opened the door for me. I got out and quickly walked to the elevator. My arms were crossed over my chest and my head was down. I looked at the pavement. I heard the bell ding indicating the elevator was there. I didn't bother looking up. I walked right into Tank as he was exiting the elevator.

"Hey, Bomber! You need to watch where you are going." He said as he grabbed me to prevent me from falling backwards from the impact. "You don't need anymore aches and pains." He said with a smile.

"Arrhhgg!" I said as I pushed past him into the elevator. I waited patiently for Ranger to use his key fob to access the 7th floor apartment. I moved into the apartment back in August. I was spending just about every night there anyway so it made sense. I didn't bring my keys with me. Ranger didn't say anything.

The elevator doors opened on the 7th floor. I was still looking down at the floor and recognized the pattern of the carpet. I stepped off and waited for Ranger to unlock the door. I pushed past him and walked straight into the bedroom I started to strip off my clothes as I made my way to the bathroom.

Ranger didn't join me in the shower. He knew I needed this time to get my self back together. When I have had to deal with a particularly slimy or disgusting skip, I need to scrub the slime off of me and it takes me a while to get my emotions in check. I needed it even more now after my confession to the Merry Men.

I stayed in the shower until the water started to grow cold. I got out and noticed one of Ranger's T-shirts and some panties on the vanity. I dried myself off and donned the articles of clothing. I dried my hair a little bit if only to prolong the inevitable with Ranger. What was he going to say to me? We agreed to not say or show too much affection in front of the men. Not only to squelch the comments but to prevent them from getting hard-ons while working. I don't think he would kick me out, but I am sure he will have something to say.

I walked out into the living room. Ranger had a peanut butter and olive sandwich and a Tastykake waiting for me on the coffee table. He had a Corona waiting for me as well. Did I tell you how much I love this man? He was already drinking his. He set his bottle down and patted the cushion next to him.

I sat down next to him and he pulled me into his arms. He gave me a tender kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I picked up my sandwich and started to eat it. I leaned into Ranger and he put his arm around me. We sat there like that, not talking, as I ate my treat. I love this man. He understands my needs. Joe never did. He only thought about his needs.

We sat like that even after I had finished my sandwich and Tastykake. We sipped our beers.

"Feeling better, Babe?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you. You always know what to do to make me feel better." I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"Good." He said. "I got a phone call today."

"Oh?" I said with some apprehension. I knew that he could still get called away.

"Mama wants us to come to dinner next week. Friday night."

I stiffened a little. It wasn't what I thought the phone call was about, but meeting Batman's family was just as unnerving.

"Your family wants us to come to dinner?"

"It would just be my mother and father and probably Abuela Rosa."

"No other siblings?"

"I told Mama that we wouldn't come if everyone was going to be there. She has been insisting that we come to dinner for a while now. I ran out of excuses not to go."

"Don't you want your family to meet me?" I asked with some hesitation.

"Of course I want them to meet you. It's just . . . it's just . . ."

"It's just what?" I said as I pulled away from him.

"Then she is going to be on my case about getting married and starting a family. You aren't the only one that has to deal with that from your mother. Mine is always on my back. Which is just another reason why I don't see them that often."

"I see." I said.

"Babe, they are going to love you. But I am just warning you that once word gets out to my sisters, they are not going to stop pestering us about getting married."

"What about your grandma? She doesn't have the eye does she or some type of Cuban equivalent? She isn't going to put a curse on me because we are living in sin, is she?"

"No. Out of all of them, she is the one that won't badger us and push us. As long as we are happy, then she will be happy."

"That's good to know." I sighed. "So was all this . . . " I said as I waved my hand at the empty plate. ". . . was it to make me feel better after a nasty distraction or to butter me up for your surprise dinner invitation?" I asked.

"Both." He said as he leaned over to kiss me. "Come on Babe. Let's go to bed."

* * *

We had a great weekend. Ranger and I spent it at the Batcave. We talked about the upcoming holidays. My mom had invited us for Thanksgiving. I hadn't given her an answer yet. I would wait until after I met Ranger's parents in case they invited us to come and have Thanksgiving with them.

I talked Ranger into going shopping with me. I needed an outfit to wear to dinner with his parents and I thought that it would be a good time to do some shopping for the apartment. I told Ranger that his apartment looked sad last year when there weren't any decorations.

Ranger and I were shopping for Christmas decorations. Ranger was giving me a hard time about a) that it was only November and b) that I wanted to decorate the apartment. I told him that we need to shop early to get the best stuff. That things sell out fast if it was good. I debated about decorating the Batcave too. Maybe spend Christmas there. I would have to ask Ranger later. One step at a time.

We had just picked out an ornament to commemorate our first official Christmas together. Even though we had spent Christmas together last year. The Batman and Wonder Woman ornament would qualify to mark that Christmas.

We got home with our packages. We bought a small 6' artificial pre-lit tree. A couple boxes of ornaments and other assorted Christmas decorations. He refused to put the tree up before Thanksgiving, so it was stashed in a storage locker on the 6th floor. I took the ornaments and stuff and put them in the closet by the door.

We were just sitting down to relax before dinner, when his phone rang. He answered it and the look on his face told me it was not good news. I heard him say 'yes sir' a few times and then I knew that he was being called away for a mission. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore and dread washed over me.

He hung up and turned to me with a sigh. "Babe." He started.

"How long will you be gone?"

"They don't know. However long it takes. I'm sorry, Babe."

"I know. It's not your fault."

"I knew that they wouldn't let my contract just run out."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow. 4:30 a.m. they will be here to pick me up."

"I suppose you have a lot you need to do to get ready."

"Yes, I do. I need to make some arrangements. I need to talk with Tank and the guys."

"So no one else is going with you?"

"Not from RangeMan."

I nodded my head in understanding. I couldn't find my voice. I tried to be strong and not cry. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Tears were sliding down my face. He wiped the tears away. He kissed me and held me as I cried some more.

He pulled away. "I have to go and make some phone calls and talk to Tank. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Do you have to go right now Carlos?" I whined.

"The sooner I get my stuff lined up the more time I can spend with you before I have to leave. Tonight will be just us O.K.?"

I nodded my head. He kissed me again and got up from the couch. He walked out of the apartment. I curled up in the fetal position and sobbed. What was I going to do now? Where was I going to go? Where was I supposed to live? I gave up my apartment. Would Ranger want me to stay here? What if he doesn't come back? That thought brought more anguished sobs from me.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up to Ranger lying next to me and holding me. He was rubbing my back in a slow soothing manner. I looked at him and knew that it wasn't a dream that I had. The pain in his eyes told me that he didn't want to leave me either. He leaned in and gave me a slow tender kiss.

"Ella brought up dinner. That is if you are hungry." He said.

I shook my head and he pulled me close. "Babe. You can stay here. I want you to stay here. Even if I don't come back. This is your home now. Or you can go to the Batcave. I know we don't spend much time there, but you are free to use it. Even if it is just to get away for a while."

The Batcave. Ranger took me there after we got back from Miami. It is a beautiful house outside Trenton. The property is isolated on a rural road. There is a long driveway before you even get to the gate and then more driveway before you get to the house. The property is surrounded by trees with a high brick wall surrounding the main property.

The house is large with five bedrooms including a small suite on the first floor that Ranger says his housekeeper uses from time to time so it looks like someone is living there. His housekeeper doesn't live on sight. It doesn't make sense to have a housekeeper there full-time when he is hardly ever there. She comes in three times a week. More when he is there.

There is a wrought iron fenced in heated pool. There is a covered patio and a deck with a gas grill like in Miami complete with a refrigerator. There is a living room with a fireplace, a dining room, a den with a fireplace, that Ranger uses as his office, and an eat-in kitchen on the main floor. The lower level has a family room with another fireplace, with French doors that open to the patio, and a gym and a bathroom with sauna, and a wine cellar.

The upstairs has three bedrooms and the master suite that consisted of bedroom, sitting room and bathroom with a large shower and a large whirlpool bathtub. There is a balcony off the sitting room that is actually the roof of the patio down below. Two of the other bedrooms were good sized. A smaller bedroom at the end across from the master suite. There was a large bathroom between the small bedroom and one of the other bedrooms.

There is a large garage that holds six cars. It looks like it was a horse stable and carriage house with living quarters above at one time. Of course it had been totally gutted and remodeled.

We would go there at least once a month for a long weekend. Sometimes more often like in the summer where we would make use of the pool after spending the day in hot, humid, smog clogged Trenton.

"Babe." Ranger said as I was brought back to the present. "You can use any of my cars for your own personal use. If you need anything or if you have a problem, ask one of the guys for help. My attorney has been informed of the situation and if anything should happen, he has been instructed to take care of you financially."

"Don't say that." I whispered.

"Babe. You need to know that I may not come back. But you will be taken care of. You and Julie."

"I do-n't wa-ant your-r m-m-money. I wa-nt you-u." I sobbed. He hugged me tightly. I heard him take a shaky breath and he buried his face in my curls. I knew he was having a difficult time keeping his emotions in check.

"God, Babe. I love you so much. I wish I didn't have to go. I don't want to leave you. Let's go to bed. I want to spend the rest of the night making love to you. I want to show you how much I love you, so we can carry that memory with us until we can be together again."

And we did. We made love over and over. It was slow and tender, full of emotions. We both had tears in our eyes as held each other.

I woke up the next morning alone. I looked at the clock. It was 4:25 a.m. I quickly hit the button for the control room as I grabbed sweats and a T-shirt.

"Steph?"

"Where is he?" I said panicking.

"Lobby." I ran out the door. The elevator came almost immediately. I got on and hit the button repeatedly for the lobby.

The doors opened and I flew out. Ranger was talking to Tank. A black car had just pulled up.

"Carlos!" I yelled as he turned to walk out the door. I launched myself into his arms. He caught me, closed his eyes and held me tight. He slowly set me down and gave me a long slow kiss. We broke apart and he brushed the tears away as he cupped my face with his hands.

"I love you, Stephanie. Don't ever forget that." He said.

"I lo-ve you-u to-oo, Carlos. Do-n't ge-t sh-ot." I said.

He smiled. It was a sad smile. "Don't go crazy." He kissed me on last time.

He nodded to Tank, who came up and took me in his arms. Ranger walked out the door and got into the car. My legs gave out and Tank held me up. I sobbed into Tank's chest as he held me tight. Maybe he was afraid I would run after Ranger. Or maybe he was trying to give me the strength to stand on my own. He slowly walked me to the elevator and used his remote to get to the 7th floor. He opened the apartment door and led me into the bedroom. There he sat me down on the bed and motioned for me to lie down. He covered me up with the blankets.

"I'm going to go down to get some work and I'll work from Ranger's office up here. I don't want to leave you alone." He said.

I nodded my head and he left. Sobs shook my body. How was I going to cope until Ranger came back, IF he came back. Don't say that. He will come back. He has to come back.

I slept fitfully on and off all day. Tank worked from Ranger's office and came to check on me periodically. The other guys made visits to the apartment as well, to see how I was coping. Word had gotten around about my breakdown when Ranger left. They were concerned.

The next morning I woke up. I knew I couldn't spend the entire time Ranger was gone in bed. I showered. Oh that felt so good. I let the hot water run over my body. I got dressed and did my hair. I walked out of the bedroom to find Tank, Bobby and Lester camped out in the living room.

"Hi guys." I said.

They woke up and smiled when they saw me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We didn't want to leave you alone." Bobby said.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me."

"We got your back, Steph. You're one of us. We know that this isn't going to be easy for you. We just want you to know that we're here for you." Tank said.

"You want to go out for breakfast, Bombshell? My treat." Lester said.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat since lunch . . . what day is this?"

"It's only Thursday. The day after . . . the day after he left." Tank said quietly.

I nodded my head. "I haven't had anything since the day before he left."

"Well, let's get moving before you pass out on us." Lester said.

**TBC Chapter 12 - Meet The Manosos**


	12. Chapter 12

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 12  
****Meet the Manosos**

We went out for breakfast at Denny's. I had the Grand Slam. I was so hungry that I ate everything on my plate. The guys were happy that my appetite wasn't affected.

"Uh. Bombshell. Ranger asked me to take you to meet his parents tomorrow night." Tank said.

I looked up at him. "He did?" I gulped.

"Yeah. He felt it was important. He wants his parents to meet you and he would like you to explain to them why he isn't here. He didn't get a chance to call them before he left."

"Did he call Julie?" I asked.

"He always calls Rachel and now Julie before he leaves." I nodded my head. He would so that if anything happened they would know when his attorney called them. Oh God! I hope that never happens.

"O.K. What time are we supposed to be there?"

"We should leave here about 4:30 p.m."

"O.K."

We got back to RangeMan and I started to walk to my cubicle. "Bombshell, you don't have to work if you don't feel you are up to it." Tank said.

"All I would do up in the apartment is think of Ranger. I'm not tired so I can't escape by sleeping. I need to do something. I don't feel like going to the bonds office just yet. I don't feel up to explaining to Lula and Connie about Ranger."

Tank nodded his head. "I am sure there are searches that need to be done. Just let me know if you get tired or need more work."

I got to my cubicle. There was a red rose there waiting for me. I picked it up and read the card:

**_Babe,_**

**_Thinking of you. Missing you. All my love._**

**_Carlos_**

Damn him. I started crying again. I was doing so good today. My crying brought Lester hurrying to my cubicle.

"Bombshell, what's the matter?" He said as he dropped down next to me so he could hug me.

I handed him the card as I crushed the rose to my chest. He read the card. And he hugged me and rocked me back and forth.

* * *

It was Friday. I got through the second day without Ranger. Barely. I was finishing up a search. I looked at the clock. Damn. I better hurry so I can get ready to meet Ranger's parents.

The search finally finished. I stuck the papers in the folder to look at on Monday. I raced to the elevator and waited for it to come. The elevator arrived and Vince and Cal got off.

"Hey Steph. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Dinner. With Ranger's parents." I said as I jumped in and remoted the elevator to the 7th floor. I got out and opened the apartment door and started to strip off my clothes on my way to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and quickly washed up and shampooed. I deliberately avoided the Bulgari. I didn't think I had time for anymore sobbing.

I did my hair in soft curls and put on four coats of mascara for courage.

The outfit I had chosen was black dress slacks and a sapphire blue tailored tunic blouse with a black floral design print. There was a black patent leather belt at the waist of the blouse. I chose black patent leather high heeled shoes and a black patent leather and black leather purse. I chose the leather jacket Ranger had bought for me. I put on the opal necklace. I was ready when Tank knocked on the door.

"Ready, Bombshell?" He asked when I opened the door. He looked at me. "Nice. They are going to love you."

"I'm not over dressed, am I?" I asked as I took in Tank's appearance. He had on black slacks, a button-down burgundy shirt and a black leather bomber jacket.

"You look great." He said as he escorted me to the elevator.

"How did you explain to Lula where you are going tonight? It's Friday night. I would think that the two of you would have plans."

"I told her that Ranger was called away and that his parents are expecting you. You need to call her tomorrow and fill her in on what's going on."

"I will."

* * *

We got to the Manoso's house. It was what I expected. I had seen the houses in the area when we were looking for Scrog. I nervously opened the car door. Tank came over and helped me out and escorted me to the door. We rang the bell and waited.

The door opened by a woman. She must be Ranger's mom. I knew she wasn't his dad. But I didn't think she was his Abuela. She was about my height. She had Ranger's smile and had his eyes. Or was it that he had her smile and her eyes. Whatever.

"Stephanie! Please come in." She said as she stepped back from the door. "Where's Carlos?"

"Um. He got called away." I said, not sure how much Ranger wanted his family to know.

"Oh? For how long?" I guess they knew about his going 'in the wind'.

"Not sure. Until it is done." I said.

"I see. Pierre. It's good to see you again. Thank you for bringing Stephanie to meet us."

"It's no problem Mama Manoso." Tank said.

She turned back to me. "I'm Maria. Carlos' mother. Ricardo. Stephanie is here." She said to her husband who was watching the news on the TV in the living room.

Ranger's dad got up and walked over to me. "Stephanie. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ricardo. Please come in and have a seat. I can turn the TV off. Tank. Did I hear that my son got called away again?"

"Yes you did." Tank said sounding very military with his respectful voice.

"Do you know where he went?" Tank shook his head. "So, Stephanie, this must be kind of hard on you. You and Carlos have only been together a short time." Ricardo said.

"I'm managing." I said.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink? We have wine, beer, soft drinks, juice and water." Maria asked.

I really could use a glass of wine to help ease the tension, but decided against it. God knows what I would blurt out. "Coke, if you have it." I said. Maria got up and went into the kitchen.

"So, Stephanie. I understand that you work as a bounty hunter." Ricardo carried on the conversation.

"Yes, when I'm not doing searches for RangeMan." I answered.

"That's how you and Carlos met?"

"Yes. He was asked to show me the ropes when I started."

"And I understand that several of his cars were destroyed while in your possession."

"Yes, that's true. But they weren't my fault. I just find myself in these situations where my cars or my apartment gets destroyed. Usually by a skip or some other unsavory person that has it out for me. I tend to stick my nose in other people's business and they don't like that."

"In all fairness to Bombshell, she usually figures it all out in the end. She's come close at times to being hurt, very badly. That is usually when Ranger sends in some of us to keep tabs on her. We gave her the nickname because of all the explosions that happen when she is around." Tank added smiling.

Ricardo smiled. Maria came back into the living room with a tray of drinks. She handed them out.

"So what did I miss?" She asked.

"I was just asking her about her job and the cars that have been destroyed. Turns out it is all true." Ricardo filled her in.

"Oh my. You really go after criminals?"

"Usually I have the shoplifters, or the drug users, or drunk drivers. Although they can get quite unruly. RangeMan usually handles the really bad ones. Although there have been a few that I got because they were first time offenders."

"Well, I guess that you and Carlos at least have that in common."

I felt a little uncomfortable with that comment. I guess she felt that Ranger and I didn't have much in common. I guess my not being Cuban or Latino may have something to do with it.

"I guess that is true. In fact there really isn't much that Carlos and I have in common. He likes healthy foods. I like sugary and greasy foods. He likes to exercise. I prefer to sleep in. But like they say 'opposites attract'." I replied. I took a sip of my Coke. Tank smiled at me.

"Yes. I guess that is correct. What do you like to do with your free time?"

"Shop. I'm a Jersey girl and shopping is the No. 1 activity."

"I see. Do you make good money as a bounty hunter?" She asked.

Shit. Now they are going to think that I am after Ranger's money. "I do all right. Working at RangeMan part-time helps. Especially when things are slow."

"Yes, I am sure that my son pays you well."

Ohmigod. Did she just insinuate that Ranger pays me like I am a hooker? This was not going well. Just then a little old lady walks in using a walker. She looked right at me. Her eyes bright. She came over to me.

"Hola. You are Stephanie, sí?" She said in broken English.

"Yes, I am." I reached my hand out.

"I Carlos' Abuela Rosa." She said and she took my hand. "You muy bonita."

"Gracias." I said

"¿Habla usted español? She asked.

"No, sorry." I said as I shook my head. She nodded her head. She stopped and just looked at me. I started to get uncomfortable with the stare.

"You love my Carlos?" She asked.

"Yes, very much." She nodded her head some more.

"You good for my Carlos. He good for you. He take care of you. You take care of him. You make him smile. He not smile a lot. But I see him smile. That is good." She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Tank smiled at me. I got Ranger's grandmother in my corner. Maria and Ricardo exchanged glances.

"Mama Rosa. Please sit down." Maria said to her mother-in-law. Abuela Rosa sat down next to me on the couch. She patted my arm.

"Stephanie." Maria began. "I wanted to tell you how grateful we all are with your help on finding our granddaughter. That must have been extremely brave of you to put yourself in a position to help someone you never met. Did you even know Carlos had a daughter? That he was married once before?"

"Carlos mentioned his marriage and his daughter one evening when we were out to dinner." Take that.

"I see. Was this a date?"

"No. It was right after his Boxster was destroyed. He came to make sure I was O.K. and he took me to dinner." I wasn't going to tell her that he had a business meeting there.

"I see." She said.

"And you. You have been married before?" Ricardo said.

"Yes, I divorced my ass of a husband after I caught him on my dining room table with the town slut. So I guess that is another thing we both have in common."

Abuela patted my arm again and smiled. Maria sucked in her breath. Ricardo and Tank chuckled. Someone walked into the room.

"Hello Mama. I'm sorry. You have a guest." He said as he looked at me.

"Ernesto. Come in. This is Stephanie. Your brother's latest girlfriend."

"Ah yes. Did I just hear you say that you are divorced?"

"Yes."

"You know what my brother's track record with women is like, don't you?"

"I'm not sure what you are getting at."

"Well, he gets all sorts of women falling at his feet. It must be his magnetic personality."

I wasn't sure if he was being complementary, or if he was being insulting of his brother.

"Stephanie. This is Ernesto. Carlos' older brother." Maria broke in.

"Pleased to meet you." I said as I extended my hand.

Ernesto took my hand. "I can see what Carlos sees in you. You are a knockout. Not his usual blond bimbo."

"Thanks. I think."

Tank was just sitting back watch the scene. He didn't look too happy with Ernesto.

"So what exactly are you trying to say? Are you saying that Carlos can have his choice of any woman he wants and that I am just a passing phase?"

"Well, I can see that you're attractive enough to want to parade you around. You know arm candy. But I can't see him getting serious with you. You lack . . . how should I say this . . . Carlos doesn't want a bimbo. He wants someone who is intellectual. Someone that he can have a serious conversation with. I just don't see you fitting that bill."

"You hardly know me. So how can you make a judgment like that?" I countered, getting angry. Who does he think he is anyway?

"She make Carlos smile." Abuela stated.

"See even Abuela agrees. You are just amusement for him."

"No! She love Carlos. She not a clown. Carlos not smile a lot. She make him smile and relax." Abuela seemed to be getting upset with Ernesto. "You. Where your wife? You not make her smile."

"I make her smile plenty Abuela."

"She make you smile? I not see smile on your face. I see scowl."

"I think dinner should be ready. Let's all go into the dining room. Ernesto, are you joining us?" Maria asked, trying to defuse the bomb that was about ready to explode.

"Sure Mama. I'd like to get to know Stephanie better."

"Maria is there something I can do to help?" I asked.

"Thank you dear, but I can manage."

Ricardo helped his mother up and escorted her into the dining room. Ernesto came up to me.

"Maybe you can put a smile on MY face. Maybe you can show me what Carlos likes."

Ernesto whispered in my ear but loud enough for Tank to overhear.

"Ernesto! If you ever talk like that again to Stephanie, I will put a permanent smile on your face." Tank growled low to him.

"I bet she's doing you too, huh big guy?"

Tank grabbed Ernesto and shoved him up against the wall. "I will not dignify that with an answer."

"Oh, I bet she is good. I bet she is hot in bed. Carlos is one lucky guy."

I suddenly lost my appetite, but I continued to the dining room. I didn't want Maria and Ricardo to come looking for us.

"Stephanie, why don't you sit here next to Abuela Rosa." Maria said as I came into the dining room. She had just come in with a bowl of rice and a platter filled with something that smelled wonderful. I sat in the chair indicated. I was next to Ricardo. Ernest sat directly across from me and Tank next to him. Maria on the opposite end from Ricardo.

Dinner was silent as dishes where passed around. There was pork with a salsa over it.

"What kind of salsa is this?" I asked.

"It is a papaya mango salsa. I hope you like it." Maria said.

I tried it. Wow! The flavor was wonderful. "Mmm. Oh, this is so good!" I said.

"I am glad you like it. It is one of Carlos' favorite meals. I can give you the recipe so you can make it."

"Uh. Well, I don't really cook." I said sheepishly.

"I see. Well, what do you do then for meals?"

"I usually eat out, or get take-out, or eat at my parents. Or if I am with Carlos, Ella cooks for us."

"And do you eat with Carlos a lot?"

"Um, yes." I said quietly. I didn't know if they knew that I was living with Ranger.

"Are you living with my son?" O.K. That was blunt and to the point.

"Uh, um, yes. Carlos asked me to move in back in August." I said as I looked at my plate. I really wasn't hungry anymore. I wanted more than anything to run out of there. I looked at Tank, but he was too busy eating to notice my look. Or maybe he did, but he wasn't going to come to my rescue. There was a pat on my hand. Abuela Rosa. She smiled at me. O.K. She was still in my corner.

"Stephanie, we are not condemning you. You and my son are adults and can choose to live your own lives. Carlos has not asked anyone in the past to come and live with him, so that says something about your relationship together. I know Carlos isn't here to defend himself or you for that matter. And some of what has been said this evening can be taken as an inquisition. But that is not our intent. My son keeps a lot of what is happening in his life, away from us. We only hear bits and pieces. We knew that there was someone in his life that kept him away from several family get-togethers. We have just been waiting for him to bring you to meet us. If my wife hadn't pressured him into coming to dinner, we probably wouldn't have had the chance to meet you. And it is not that Carlos is embarrassed by you that he didn't want us to meet you or you meet us. It is just how Carlos is." Ricardo said.

I had to smile at that. Yeah, that is how Ranger is. I continued to eat but my heart wasn't in it anymore. I just wanted this meal finished so that Tank and I could head for home.

* * *

Dinner was over. Finally.

"Can I help clear the table?" I offered.

I must have had a look on my face. Maria nodded. "Yes. That would be very helpful."

I picked some plates and started to stack them. I carried them into the kitchen. "Just place them on the counter."

"Mrs. Manoso?"

"Please call me Maria. What's on your mind?"

"I-I hope that you don't have the wrong impression of me. I love Carlos very much. I am not after his money or his cars or his houses. I fell in love with the man before I knew about all the other things. There is still a lot I don't know about him. He is still very secretive about things. And for good reason. But I have not betrayed his trust. Things he has told me, like about Julie, I never breathed a word of it to anyone until she had been kidnapped and he was suspected of it. I don't know where our relationship is going to go. I hope that we are together for a really long time. We have both said that we didn't think either of us would want to get married again. I guess our first marriages left a bitter taste in our mouths that we don't want to risk our relationship to that again.

We make each other happy. We enjoy each other's company. And I am glad that I can make him smile. Abuela Rosa is right. Carlos doesn't smile a lot." I said. I looked at the floor not wanting to see any doubt in her face.

Maria came over to me and lifted my head so she can look at me. "Thank you, Stephanie. I am so glad that Carlos has found someone he can trust. He has not brought anyone home for us to meet except Rachel and that was because of other circumstances. We knew that he was seeing other women, but they never went beyond a few dates. I think he was relieved when they ended. But you. You have been with him a long time from what I understand. I truly believe that he loves you for who you are and not just as arm candy as Ernesto had so crudely said. I think that the two of you will have a long relationship, so long as you both don't listen to rumors and innuendos and crude remarks from family members. And if that means not sealing your relationship with a marriage license and wedding rings, then so be it. If that's what makes the two of you happy, then I will be happy."

"Thank you." I whispered. Tears had started to slide down my face with her speech. I now had Carlos' mom in my corner. And I think his dad too. As far as Ernesto, maybe he was just testing me to see what I would do.

"Now help me with the dessert. I made flan. It is Carlos' favorite dessert. I am just sorry he isn't here to enjoy it." Maria said.

**TBC Chapter 13 - Oh Baby!**


	13. Chapter 13

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 13  
****Oh Baby!  
**

Ohmigod! I sat on the bathroom floor looking at the little stick in my hand. There was a plus sign in the window. I was pregnant. Now what am I going to do?

I hadn't been feeling well all week. I just thought it was a bug. But then I started to think back and realized that I could be pregnant. I got a home test kit and just took it. How could this happen? I was using birth control. But they say that birth control is only 99 percent effective. That 1 percent and Ranger's little sperm HAD to find it. Well it was, after all, Batman's sperm. What do you expect from a superhero?

Well, I guess the first course of action was to tell Tank. Ranger said if there was a problem, that I should go to him. Although, I don't quite think that this was the problem he had imagined. Then I guess I will have to let our families know. Christmas was a couple of days away. I guess I can spring it on them then. Consider it a Christmas surprise. Oh God! Ranger's family is going to think that I did this on purpose so that he will marry me. Like Rachel. Although, I don't think she was trying to trap him.

And what about Ranger? What is he going to do when he finds out? Will he marry me as an obligation? Will he want to be in the baby's life? Will he leave us and move away and just send a check each month? I started to cry.

Did I want this baby? I hadn't thought about that. Did I want to keep it or have an abortion? If I had an abortion, would I even need to tell anyone? Something to think about. If I kept the baby and Ranger didn't come home, I would still have a part of him. That's something to think about, too. My mind was a jumble of emotions and questions. I needed to talk to someone. I needed Mary Lou or Lula. No, not Lula. As much as I love her, it would be all over the burg. Mary Lou. She would keep my secret.

I hopped in the car and called Mary Lou on the way.

"Mare. I need to talk to you. Do have a minute?. . .Yeah I know there is only a couple of days before Christmas. But this is really really important . . . Thanks. I'll be there shortly."

I pulled up in front of Mary Lou's house. She was at the door waiting for me.

"What's got you all worked up?" She asked.

"Can you wait until I get inside the door? This isn't something I need to have shouted to the entire neighborhood." I said. Her eyes got wide.

"Wow this must be big? You aren't going back to Joe are you? Now that Ranger is gone."

"Good heavens, what possessed you to even think that?"

"Well, you said it was important? Here." She handed me a cup of coffee. Should I even be drinking coffee? We sat down at the kitchen table.

"O.K. Spill it." She said.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"WHAT?"

"Keep it down, will you?"

"Omigod! Honey what are you going to do? I hope Ranger is the father."

"Yes, Ranger is the father. And I don't know what I am going to do. That is why I came to you. What should I do? If I have an abortion then no one will have to know. If I keep the baby, everyone from here to California is going to know."

"Oh Honey." She took my hand.

"If I keep the baby, then Ranger's family is going to think I am trying to trap him into marrying me. And then, am I going to end up like Rachel? Is he just going to divorce me and send a check every month? My mom is going to become an alcoholic three times over. She is going to freak because I am pregnant and not married. If Ranger does marry me and then divorces me, then she is going to freak because I will be twice divorced. But she will freak if she finds out I had an abortion too. I can't win with her.

But if I keep the baby, I will always have a part of Ranger if he never comes home." I started to cry.

"Oh Steph." She came around and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

After my sobs calmed down, she sat back down but held my hands. "Let's start here. Have you and Ranger discussed having kids?"

"We both have said that we didn't want any kids. Well, Ranger's was not to have ANY more kids. He said to me once that he won't do 'anything stupid like marriage or pregnancy'. And another time he said that his 'love comes with a condom, not a ring'."

"Stupid male jerk." She muttered. I smiled. "So you haven't sat down recently since you moved in with him and talked about having kids?" I shook my head.

"O.K." She said. "How do you feel about it?"

"I'm scared. I don't know anything about babies. Except you need to feed them, bathe them and change them. I can barely take care of myself sometimes. How am I going to take care of a child?"

"First off. You need to make an appointment to see a doctor. It might be difficult to get in this close to the holidays."

"I guess I should call right now." I took out my cell and called my OB/GYN.

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment to see Dr. Dobbs . . . No it's not for my annual . . . I think I might be pregnant . . . As soon as possible . . . Tomorrow at 2:00. Yes I will be there. Thank you." I hung up. "Tomorrow at 2:00."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Could you? I know you probably have to get the kids from school around that time."

"I carpool with Liz Sherman. I can ask her if she could do the pick-up tomorrow and I will take the kids to school."

"That would be great."

"Now, if you decide to keep the baby. You need to get a different job. You can't be chasing after skips when you are eight months pregnant. Not to mention if a skip should get unruly what might happen to the baby. Can you work full-time for RangeMan?"

"I'm sure I can. I will have to ask Tank."

"O.K. What about health insurance?"

"I think I'm covered by RangeMan."

"Good. Then we don't have to worry about pre-existing conditions. You have been insured prior to getting pregnant. You need to think about day-care. Who is going to take care of the baby when you go back to work?"

"I think I'll just take the baby with me."

"Are the guys going to be able to work around a baby?"

"I'm sure that we can figure something out."

"O.K. Now what about the birth? You are going to need birthing coaches."

"Can you be my birth coach?"

"I would love to be there with you. What about your mom? Or Valerie?"

"Oh God! Not my mom!"

"O.K. Then what about Val?"

"No. I don't need her comparing her deliveries to mine."

"Who else would you want?"

"Ranger."

"I know Sweety. And if he gets back in time, he can be there."

"I can ask one of the guys. I think Ranger would feel better if someone was inside watching over the birth of his child. I'm sure there will be guards outside the room scaring the staff."

Mary Lou giggled. "Are you sure you want one of the guys?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Well Steph. For one, they are going to get a good look of some parts of you that shouldn't be seen by anyone other than your husband or significant other and your doctor."

"Oh God! I hadn't thought of that." I sighed. "Let me think about that. I don't need to decide right a way."

"That's right. Now you need to decide if you want to keep it."

"I'm going to keep it. It is a part of Ranger. If he doesn't come home, I will have a part of him with me."

"Sweety, you will always have a part of him. You have his love. He is in your heart. But I am glad that you are going to keep the baby. And I will be there with any questions you have on child rearing."

"Thanks Mare. I knew I can count on you." I gave her a big hug. "Now I think I need to get back to RangeMan and talk to Tank. Let him know that I won't be able to do any distractions for a while, or help with a skip."

"O.K. Sweety. I'm here day or night if you need anything." She hugged me and then I walked out to my car.

I got back to RangeMan. I went to Tank's office. I knocked on the door.

* * *

"Come in." Tank bellowed.

I opened the door and stepped in.

"Bombshell! What can I do for you?"

"Um. Um. There isn't any other way to say this other than blurt it out. So here it goes." I waited a bit not trusting my voice. Tears started to fall down my face. Tank got up and came over to me.

"Bombshell. What's wrong? Has something happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. He looked at me. Stunned. Then he took me in his arms and hugged me. He just held me as I cried.

"Is it Ranger's?" I nodded my head. Duh. Who else's would it be?

"O.K. Steph. It'll be O.K. Who knows about this?"

"I talked to Mary Lou right before I came to you." I sniffled.

"O.K. I think we need to let everybody know what is going on. You won't be able to keep this a secret for nine months. Not to mention if something happened to you in that time, Ranger would not hesitate to hurt us badly. Not you, of course. But the rest of us."

I nodded my head against his chest. I felt safe and secure in his arms. Not like I do with Ranger, but this was the next best thing.

"You need to tell both sets of parents. The sooner the better. We don't want them to hear it from the grapevine." I nodded my head again. "Did you set up an appointment with your doctor?"

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon. Mary Lou is going to go with me."

"O.K. Good. You are planning on keeping it, aren't you?"

I nodded my head again. "Yes. I decided to keep it. If Ranger doesn't come home, I will still have a part of him. I'm scared, Tank. I'm scared of the delivery. I'm scared of having to raise a child by myself . . . "

"Whoa, Bombshell. Who said you are going to be raising this child by yourself?"

"If Ranger does come home, there is a good chance that he won't want us. And that is another thing I am scared of. I'm scared that he will leave me and just send a check every month." I started to sob again.

"Steph, Steph. Sssh. Don't cry, honey. I can't really speak for Ranger. And I know you are thinking of Rachel and Julie. But there is one thing that is different here. Ranger loves you. He didn't love Rachel. She was just a one night stand and it ended with her getting pregnant. He did what he thought was the honorable thing and married her and sent her money to raise his child. But Ranger loves you. Don't ever doubt it. And if he knew you were pregnant, he would move heaven and earth to get here to be with you."

"Th-an-ks, Ta-nk." I sobbed. When I got my crying under control I looked up at Tank.

"The Manoso's are going to think that I am trying to trap Ranger into marrying me."

"I don't think that Ricardo and Maria will feel that way. Or Abuela Rosa. It's the siblings you may have to watch out for. They can be very protective of their little brother. They may make accusations. But if it will make you feel better, I can go with you when you meet with them to tell them."

"Thanks, Tank. What would I do without you?"

"Anytime Bombshell. You are OUR little sister. We can be just as protective of ours as they can be of theirs." He smiled down at me. "O.K. Why don't you get cleaned up. I will call a meeting to get everyone up to date on the situation. We will have to come up with plan B on the takedown on Saturday."

"Ohmigod! I forgot all about that. I was thinking of telling my parents on Christmas Eve. I am spending Christmas Day with Ranger's family."

"Oh, damn. I have plans with Lula for Christmas Eve. I won't be able to go with you to your parents'."

"That's O.K. I think I can handle it myself."

"No, No. I'll send someone with you. You are going to need someone on your side to fend off the wolves. I'll go with you to tell Ranger's family. And trust me, if Ranger's sisters are going to be there, they won't hold anything back as far as the inquisition goes. You think the other night was bad with Ernesto. The sisters can be brutal."

"Great. Thanks for the warning."

"Go on. You have 15 minutes."

* * *

I walked into the conference room. Tank was already there with Lester, Bobby, Vince, Ram, Hal, Cal, Hector, Zero, Manny and Binkie. Tank pulled out the chair next to him for me. I sat down and looked at all the guys.

"We need to make some changes for the takedown on Saturday."

"What do you mean?" Hal asked.

"I thought everything was set." Vince said.

"Did we get some new intel?" Lester asked.

"Yes we got some new intel. Steph won't be able to do the distraction." Tank said.

"Why not?" Cal asked.

"Steph . . . Steph just found out she is pregnant." Tank said.

There was silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"Guys?" I questioned.

"All right!" Bobby said.

"We're going to have a baby!" Manny said.

"We're going to have a mini-Ranger or a mini-Bombshell!" Lester shouted.

Hal got up and came over to me and hugged me. "Happy for you, Steph."

"Uh, this IS something to be happy about, right?" Lester asked.

I nodded my head and I started to cry. Am I going to cry the entire nine months that I am pregnant?

"Oh gee, Steph. Don't cry." Binkie said.

"Ranger IS the father, right?" Bobby asked. Again, I nodded my head. "Are you upset because he isn't here?" I nodded my head again. I was starting to feel like a bobble head doll, but I couldn't stop the crying.

"Steph is going to need all of our help the next couple of months. She has her doctor's appointment tomorrow so she is going to need someone to take her. Mary Lou is going with her, so you don't have to worry about having to go in the exam room. But Ranger will hurt us all if something should happen to her or their child." Tank said. No one raised their hand. "Keep in mind that I will assign someone if no one volunteers. She is also going to need someone to escort to her parents' house on Christmas Eve and to Ranger's parents' house on Christmas Day. She already has had a run in with Ernesto. He wasn't very kind to her. I expect the sisters to be just as bad. Especially when they find out she is pregnant."

"I'll go with her to her appointment tomorrow." Ram said.

"Thank you. Now Christmas Eve." Tank said.

Everybody kind of looked down at the table or up at the ceiling. They knew that Grandma would be there and that she won't be able to keep her hands to herself.

"I'll do it." Bobby said.

"Good. The rest of you, be prepared to be drafted at another time. I'll inform the rest of the guys who aren't on right now that they too will be called in to accompany Steph to future appointments and dinners with the families. Now we need to come up with a plan for Saturday?"

The meeting went on for another 45 minutes as a new plan was put together. I felt bad that I had to back out at the last minute, but I couldn't risk my baby. Ranger's baby. The thought brought a smile to my face. I was having Ranger's baby. This was the result of our love for each other. Although the timing sucked. I was in my own little world thinking about the life that was growing inside me. Would it look like Ranger? Would it look like me? Would it take after Ranger and like healthy foods? Would he or she like junk food? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the guys getting up. They all came over to me to give hugs and kisses on the cheek. I realized that the meeting was over and I didn't know what they were going to do to get the skip. Tank was left and was watching me.

"Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed to have drifted off there."

"I was just thinking about the baby and who it might look like and who it might take after."

"Well I hope it takes after you. You're more fun. Ranger is . . . Well Ranger is Ranger."

I smiled. I knew what he was getting at. Tank walked me to my cubicle. "Tank? I forgot to ask if it was O.K. if I worked full-time now. I will have to let Vinnie know that I won't be able to go after skips."

"Of course it is. You're covered as far as the insurance goes. Ranger actually put you down as a dependant before he left."

"He what? But we aren't married."

"Ranger has his ways." Tank turned and went back to his office. I sank down in my chair. I booted up my computer to start some searches. I sat there thinking about all this. I was just about on overload. Everything that happened so far today and there was more to come.

**TBC Chapter 14 - Christmas Eve 2**


	14. Chapter 14

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 14  
****Christmas Eve 2**

The doctor's appointment was fine. Not much to report. I was definitely pregnant. About six weeks. The baby was due in August. Ranger's birthday was in August. Maybe I will have the baby on his birthday.

Dr. Dobbs talked to me about what I can expect as this was my first pregnancy. She asked about morning sickness. It wasn't too bad. I couple times a week if at all. She said that was good. She told me some things I can try to alleviate the morning sickness. Eat crackers, wake up slowly. If I get nausea during the day, eat more often but small portions. She gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins. She said to take folic acid too. She said that the vitamins can cause morning sickness so she suggested to take them before I went to bed. She told me to avoid fatty, spicy foods, alcohol, drugs and smoking. Like that was a problem. Limit the coffee and caffeine for the first trimester. She checked my urine for any ketones.

She said to avoid stress. I explained that I didn't know where the baby's father was and if he will ever come home. I said that he was on a job somewhere in the world for the government. It could be Iraq, Afghanistan, Columbia, Equador, Russia. The possibilities were endless. She said to try and take it easy. Rest during the day.

I made my appointment for the following month. Mary Lou and I left with Ram. Ram was great. I wouldn't mind him taking me to my other appointments. He just sat in the waiting area. Followed me and stood outside the door while I peed into a cup. Followed me in back to the exam area. Turned his back while I got weighed. And just stood outside the door while the doctor was there.

I hugged Mary Lou when we got to her house. I wished her a Merry Christmas and told her I would call her and let her know how it went with the families. Then I was taken back to RangeMan. He escorted back to my cubicle and then Ram made a hasty retreat to wherever. Maybe he won't volunteer for the next appointment.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. I was getting ready to head over to my parents' house to share the good news with them.

Bobby and Lester helped me set up and decorate the tree Ranger and I bought right before he left. It was bitter sweet. It should have been just Ranger and I decorating our first tree together. I hung up the ornament we bought together. Tears slipped down my face. I thanked Lester and told them that I would see him soon and wished him a Merry Christmas. Bobby and I headed over to my parents'.

We pulled up in front of my parents' house. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm my nerves. Stress wasn't good for me. Bobby looked over at me.

"Are you O.K.?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just trying to de-stress."

"It won't be that bad."

I looked over at him like he had grown two heads. "Obviously you haven't been around my mother much. She is going to say that this was done intentionally to make her look bad in the eyes of the Burg. Like I am the only daughter in the Burg to have gotten pregnant, who isn't married and won't be getting married in the near future. And just be prepared for her to tell me that I should get back together with Joe. Joe will marry me and help me raise my child. Like that is going to happen. Oh and be careful around Grandma. She can be very fast and she has bony fingers." I rolled my eyes. He smiled at me. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I opened the car door and got out. I reached in back for the gifts I had for everyone.

Bobby escorted me up to the door carrying some of the gifts. My mom opened the door just as we started to walk up the steps.

"Stephanie! I see you brought a guest. Please come in." I rolled my eyes. The Burg hostess with the mostest.

I walked into the living room to place my gifts under the tree. "Hi Daddy." I said as placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Pumpkin. Merry Christmas." Daddy said.

"Daddy. I'd like for you to meet Bobby Brown. Bobby this is my dad."

"Mr. Plum." Bobby said as he reached over to shake his hand.

"Bobby and I work together at RangeMan."

"What happened to the other one? You know . . . "

"You mean Ranger, Daddy? I told you he had to go away. We don't know when he will be back. And just so you know Bobby and I aren't dating. He just agreed to escort me here."

"Do you have another stalker, Steph?" Grandma said as she walked into the room.

"No, Grandma."

"I just thought that since you have a bodyguard with you that someone was after you again. Aren't you a hottie. Ranger has a better package, but you aren't bad yourself. I bet you get a lot of ladies that follow you around." Grandma said.

"Grandma, please behave yourself. It's Christmas. Can't we just have a nice enjoyable holiday without you grabbing at someone?"

"Plllfff. Sometimes you don't know when to have fun." She said as she walked past Bobby and grabbed his ass. Bobby jumped.

"Stephanie. I need your help in the kitchen." My mom called. I gave Bobby a look of apology that I was leaving him to fend for himself.

I walked into the kitchen. "Who is that man you are with? I hope you are not dating him. You need to go back with Joseph. He is from the Burg. What are people going to think you being with a black man?"

"Mom. First off Bobby and I are good friends. We work together. I am not dating him and not because he is black. I am with Ranger now. I won't be going back to Joe."

"Huh. And where is this Ranger person? Why isn't he here?"

"Ranger was called away. I don't know where he is or when he will be back."

"Joseph would never have deserted you on Christmas."

"Mom, there have been plenty of times when Joe had to leave and go away when he was working on a case. Unfortunately they don't always take the holidays into consideration when something in a case breaks."

"Well, I just think that Joseph would try really hard to be here for the holidays. He knows that holidays are important."

"Yeah, right." I said under my breath. "When are Val and Albert and the girls going to get here?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? They won't be coming."

"Why not?"

"They are going to spend Christmas Eve or Hanukkah with Albert's family. They will be here tomorrow."

"Oh, well I won't be here tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"I told you mom. I'm spending Christmas Day with Ranger's family."

"Why? He isn't even going to be there."

"Well, I have something important I need to share with them and I thought that since the whole family will be there I could do it all as once."

"What is so important that you need to tell them and you can't tell your own family?"

"I planned on sharing the information with you too. It's just that I was waiting for Val to get here. But since she is not coming, I guess I can share it with you now. Shall we go into the living room where Daddy and Grandma are?"

We moved into the living room. Bobby was sitting on the couch. He looked a little stunned. I guess grandma took advantage of him.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" I waited until everyone was looking at me. Bobby gave me a smile and a nod of encouragement. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wanted you all to know that . . . that . . . I am going to have a baby."

"Ohmigod! You're pregnant! Frank, our daughter is unmarried and pregnant! Why me? First Valerie and now Stephanie."

"I knew it. I knew that Ranger fella's package was up for the task." Grandma said gleefully.

"Stephanie! You need to call Joseph. You need to get back together with him so he can marry you and make an honest woman out of you before the Burg finds out."

"Mom. I am not going to marry Joe."

"Well, why not? He loves you."

"That is just it, mom. I don't love him. I love Ranger. What do I say to Ranger when he comes home? 'Gee. I'm sorry Ranger. I got pregnant and you were around to marry me so I married Joe so that your child will have a father and my mother won't have to worry about me being fodder for the Burg grapevine'."

"Oh Helen. Grow up. Stephanie isn't the first young woman to get pregnant without being married. And she won't be the last. It's not the end of the world. And maybe when that Ranger fella returns home, he will do the honorable thing and marry her."

I smiled at Grandma. I didn't think Ranger will marry me though. I looked over at my dad.

"Is everything O.K., Pumpkin?"

"Yes, Daddy. I saw the doctor the day before yesterday and she said everything was fine so far. I'm taking the pre-natal vitamins and folic acid. My next appointment is in three weeks. My due date is sometime in August. That's when Ranger's birthday is, so maybe I will have the baby on his birthday."

"He doesn't know you are pregnant?" He asked. I shook my head. Tears were starting to fall. Daddy got up out of his chair and came over to me to give me a hug.

"Oh Dad-dy. Wh-at am I go-ing to d-do? Wh-at if he d-doe-sn't come ho-me?"

"We'll be here to help anyway we can, Pumpkin."

"Damn straight, baby granddaughter. And don't you worry, that hottie will come home to you."

"Th-anks, Grand-ma." I looked over at my mother again. She had a pained expression on her face. "Mom?"

"Stephanie. I can't condone this."

"Why? You overlooked it when Val got pregnant. Why is this different?"

"Well, Valerie had just been though the shock of her husband leaving her and the girls. She lost their home because of foreclosure. She was looking for love. Someone who she could lean on. It wasn't her fault that one thing lead to another and she got pregnant. You. You on the other hand have been living in sin with this Ranger person. I am sure you don't have separate sleeping arrangements. You were just asking for this to happen."

"I have been using birth control. I was taking precautions. It isn't my fault that I got pregnant. It just happened."

"Yes, I remember our conversation last year when I told you that using birth control was against the rules of the church. Now look at you. Because of your sins, you are going to have a baby. What was it you said? Oh yeah, 'is the church going to help raise my child should I get pregnant'. Well. The father of your child isn't even here to help you raise it."

"I am glad I am pregnant. Because if for some reason Ranger doesn't make it home, I will have a part of him always with me to love." I started crying again. "Bob-by. I th-ink it's t-ti-me to le-ave."

"Sure thing Steph. Merry Christmas Mr. Plum, Mrs. Mazur . . . uh, Mrs. Plum."

Bobby got our coats. He helped me into mine. I picked up my purse and we headed to the door.

"Wait, Stephanie." Grandma called. She came running back with a Christmas gift. She handed it to me. "Here is your Christmas present from me." She gave me a hug. "I'm sorry your mother is such a poophead. She worries too much what the Burg says and how it affects her."

"Thanks, Grandma. My gift for you is under the tree."

"I know. And I am sure I will love it. Take care Steph. Merry Christmas. You too, Bobby."

Bobby led me to the SUV. He opened the door for me and I got in. Needless to say I was numb. Bobby got in and turned to me. "I'm sorry, Steph."

"Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything."

"I know and I didn't believe you when you said your mother wouldn't take the news well."

"Yeah, well I warned you."

"Where would you like to go? You want to see if there is a restaurant open anywhere? Go to mass? I would be willing to go with you."

"I think I just want to go home."

"Sure thing, Steph. You want me to hang out with you?"

"Thanks, Bobby. But I really am not up to having company. I think I will just watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' and 'A Christmas Story' and then go to bed."

"I can watch the movies with you. I don't have anything better to do. I was supposed to be with you all night anyway."

"O.K. If you insist. We can raid the refrigerator and put together our own little Christmas Eve feast. Pop some popcorn. And watch Christmas movies."

We headed back to RangeMan.

* * *

Bobby and I raided the refrigerator and came up with a feast of lunch meats and condiments and we found a new loaf of bread. We carried everything into living room and set it on the coffee table.

I found the remote and surfed the channels until we found 'A Christmas Story'. It had just started.

We made our sandwiches and sat back to watch the movie. During the commercial break I ran to use the bathroom. When I came out Bobby was making popcorn in the microwave. I got a big bowl out and he dumped the contents of the two bags into it.

I grabbed some waters out of the refrigerator and got back into the living room in time for the show to start again.

After 'A Christmas Story', we searched for some other Christmas movie. We found the 'A Christmas Carol', so we watched that.

During a commercial break I asked Bobby the question I had been pondering. "Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"Um, uh. Can I ask you something?"

"Depends. No, I will not take your Grandma anywhere."

"That's not it. It's just . . . well . . . Mary Lou and I were talking the other day. I asked her to be my birthing coach. I mentioned to her that I wanted someone else there. Well, mainly Ranger, if he is back in time. But if he isn't, I kinda would like to have someone to video tape the birth so he can see it when he gets back. And I was wondering . . . if you . . ."

"You want me in the room when you give birth to Ranger's kid?"

"Well . . . I know Mary Lou explained that you would see certain parts of me that you probably shouldn't see. I can't ask Tank to do it. And definitely not Lester. Hal is still afraid of me from the stun gun episode. Cal saw too much of my sister when she gave birth to Lisa. Some of the other guys I'm just not all that comfortable with yet. So that left you. I know you won't make comments or say anything to the other guys. You would be discreet. I am sure there will be guys positioned outside the door. But I would just feel better with someone inside too. And . . ."

"Steph. I am honored that you think so highly of me. But I don't know . . ."

"Just forget that I asked, O.K.? It was just a thought. I can find someone else."

"Steph, no. I'll do it. If you really want me there, I will do it. And I'll be discreet. And I will try my best not to get too much of you on tape."

"Thanks, Bobby." I said as I hugged him. I let out a big yawn.

"Hey, it's getting late. I should be leaving and you should go to bed."

"Thanks again, Bobby. For going with me to my parents' house. The Christmas dinner here. For keeping me company and letting me to forget how my family reacted to my news."

"Steph. Only your mom reacted badly. Your dad and grandma were there to support you and will be there to support you through this. As are all the guys here.'

"Thanks, Bobby. I just hope things go better tomorrow."

"They will. Good night, Steph. Merry Christmas." He gave me a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bobby." I closed the door and locked it after he left.

I cleaned up the dirty plates and put them in the dishwasher. I turned out the lights and went to get ready for bed.

"Oh Carlos! I wish you were here. I need you so badly right now. What am I going to do if you don't come home? You have to come home. Your child needs his or her daddy. Merry Christmas, Carlos, wherever you are. Come home soon." I whispered in the darkness.

I tossed and turned for a while before I finally fell asleep.

**TBC Chapter 15 - Christmas Surprises**


	15. Chapter 15

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08  
**

**Chapter 15  
****Christmas Surprises**

It was Christmas morning. I woke up feeling queasy. I don't know if it is morning sickness or all the popcorn and stuff I ate last night.

I sat up and ate a few crackers that I keep in the drawer of the night stand. I was starting to feel better. Then I remembered that I was going to meet the rest of Ranger's family today. The queasiness returned.

I showered and got dressed for the day. I took my time with my hair and make-up. I put on three coats of mascara. I put on black jeans and a red sweater. I walked out to the living room. I sat down on the couch. I had time to kill before Tank and I had to leave.

I looked at our Christmas tree. I noticed a thin package tucked on one of the branches. I got up and pulled the package out and sat back down to look at it. There was a note attached to the package with 'Babe' on it in Ranger's handwriting. I quickly slipped the note out and opened it. It read:

**_Babe,_**

**_Sorry I couldn't be there to share  
_**_**Christmas with you. Just remember  
****I will always love you.**_

_**Love,  
****Carlos****.**_

A sob escaped me. I pressed the note to my chest and cried. When I got myself under control, I placed note down and picked up the package. I unwrapped it and found a jewelry box. I lifted the lid and inside was a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace. It was vee shaped. One side of the vee had graduated sapphires from small to large at the point. The other side of the vee had graduated diamonds. There were sapphire stud earrings to match.

"Oh Carlos! It's gorgeous. Thank you wherever you are." I whispered. I picked up Grandma's present. I can just imagine what she got for me. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful sapphire blue cashmere sweater. It must have cost a fortune. Where would Grandma have gotten the money for the sweater? I looked at the time and decided that it wasn't too early to call.

"Hello? Plum residence." My mom said.

"Merry Christmas Mom."

"Oh hello Stephanie. Merry Christmas." She said coldly. Well that was a fine greeting.

"Is Grandma there?"

"Yes. Just a minute." I heard the receiver being placed down and some mumbled voices.

"Merry Christmas Stephanie. Did you like my gift?"

"Merry Christmas, Grandma. Yes I do. Very much. Uh, Grandma. I know it seems rude to ask, but how could you afford a sweater like that? Or do I really want to know?"

"Don't worry, Steph. I didn't steal it or get it illegally. I had some help from a fine looking young man with a very fine package."

"Ranger?"

"The one in the same. I ran into him at the mall when I was shopping with a couple of the girls. He showed me your necklace. Oops! You did get the necklace?"

"Yes I did. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Well he's got very good taste and not just for picking out jewelry. He picked out a gem of a girl if I may say so. I'm not biased. Well, any way, after he showed it to me, I mentioned that I saw some very pretty sweaters at Macy's. So I showed them to him. He held up the necklace and said the blues match perfectly. So I said that I would like to get it for you but the price was out of my range. He said not to worry about it and he took out his credit card and paid for it. Then he gave the bag to me and said 'here, give this to Steph for Christmas'. And I said that I couldn't pay him back. He said 'you are always there for Steph. She is going to need your support. It's the least I can do for you'. Do you think he knew you were pregnant?"

"No. I think he was talking about the fact that he had to go away and didn't know when he would be back. Thanks Grandma. Have you opened your gift from me yet?"

"No. Your mother is making us all wait until Val and the tribe get here."

"O.K. Grandma. I'll talk to you soon." I hung up and went to change into the new sweater and put on the necklace. I wanted to wear it when I went to Ranger's parents' house in a little while.

* * *

Tank knocked on the door. When I opened it, he looked at me and said "Wow. Steph! You look great. That is a gorgeous necklace you got there. Let me guess who that came from."

"It was in the tree this morning. I think Santa brought it."

"Oh honey. Santa can't afford something like that." I smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

"I guess so. Did Ranger give this to you to place in the tree before he left?"

"Guilty. I see it put some sparkle in your eyes."

"Thanks. It is a beautiful necklace. Thank you for playing Santa for me."

"Not a problem, Steph."

* * *

We got to the Manosos' house. Tank helped me out of the car. It felt weird not to have any gifts. Tank grabbed a bottle of wine from the back seat. We got to the door and Maria was there to open it. Now I felt guilty for not bringing a present.

"Stephanie! I am so glad you could join us. Ah, I see you brought Pierre as your escort again. Good to see you again, Pierre." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Hola, Mama Manoso. It is good to see you again, too." Tank said. "This is for you." He said as he handed her the bottle of wine.

We took off our coats and Ricardo came to take them from us to put them wherever they were putting the coats. Maria spied my necklace.

"Oh my! What an exquisite necklace." She said.

"Thank you. I found it in the Christmas tree this morning. I think Santa brought it." I said with a smile.

"And it goes so well with your sweater."

"The sweater is from my Grandma. I did find out that there was a conspiracy between two people that I love very much that the two gifts match so well."

"Well come in and meet the rest of the family."

Maria took my hand and led me into the living room. It was filled with people of all ages. I recognized Abuela Rosa, who gave me a smile, and Ernesto, who just scowled.

"This is Stephanie, everyone. And you all should know Tank." She said. "Over here are Carlos' sister, Josephina and her husband, Marc, and their children, Melissa, Anna and Mikey. This is Alana, Carlos' younger sister. Over here are Katarina and her husband, Juan and their children, Rebecca and Timmy. Then we have Shantel, Ernesto's wife and their daughter Cara. And here are Celia and her husband, Bob and their daughter, Jessica and their son, Roberto. And last but not least, this is Sara." She said pointing to the little toddler curled up asleep on the floor covered by a blanket. "She is Ernesto's youngest. She was up super early this morning."

I smiled and nodded my head at everyone as they were introduced. I doubted I would remember their names. Maybe in time I will get to know them. Maria excused herself to check on things in the kitchen. Ranger's sisters and Shantel followed.

"Stephanie, can I get you something to drink?" Ricardo asked.

"Maybe a soda or water."

"No wine or a beer?"

"No, thank you."

Ricardo asked Tank if he would like something. Tank opted for a beer. Ricardo went off to get our drinks. Tank went to talk to Ranger's brothers-in-law. Ernesto came up to me.

"Hello Stephanie." He smirked. "I see you came with Tank again. I wouldn't mind getting some from you too." He said in a very low venomous voice.

"Ernesto. I would appreciate if you would stay away from me and keep your comments to yourself."

"What's the matter, Steph? Don't want people to know what a tramp you are? I see my brother has bought you some very expensive jewelry. You like it that he spends his hard earned money on you, don't you?"

"Look Ernesto. I don't know what your problem is. I don't want Carlos to spend money on me like he does. I just wish he was home." I looked over to where Tank was deep in conversation. So much for him keeping Ernesto in line.

"Yeah, it really looks like you don't like what he buys." Ernesto sneered.

Tank finally looked over and saw that I was uncomfortable. He quickly came over.

"Ernesto. I understand you have a problem with Stephanie."

"Yeah, I do. She is nothing but a slut. She seems to have all you guys wrapped around her finger. I bet she is a good lay. How many others in RangeMan is she doing?"

Tank grabbed Ernesto by the shirt. "You better watch what you say, Ernesto. You make one more comment like that about Stephanie and you will be eating Christmas dinner with a straw."

Ranger's brothers-in-law suddenly became aware of the situation between Tank and Ernesto.

"Hey, Tank. Back off. We don't need a fist fight." Marc said.

"Let's not ruin Christmas." Bob commented.

Tank let go of Ernesto and walked back over to the others. I quickly walked away and found my way into the kitchen.

Everyone looked up when I walked in. "Hi, is there something I can help with?"

"Stephanie. You are a guest. But you can join us as we talk. I take it the men are doing their usual thing. Watching TV and shooting the bull. I'm sorry that we left you alone out there." Celia said.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down on a stool. Let the Manoso inquisition begin.

"So, Stephanie. How long have you and my brother been together?" Josephina asked.

"We've been together a year. But we've worked together for a couple of years. And he asked me to move in with him about six months ago."

"So, you are living with him?"

"Yes."

"You know he was married and has a daughter." Katarina said.

"Yes, I helped Carlos to get Julie from Scrog."

"Oh that's right. I wasn't aware that it was you."

"So what is it that you find so attractive in my brother? And please don't say his personality. Cause we all know that can't be it." Alana asked.

"Well actually, once you get to know Carlos, the real Carlos, he is absolutely charming, caring and fun."

"Fun? Carlos? Are we even talking about the same person?" Alana said.

"Yes, Carlos can be fun. You just need to get him to relax and step out behind the mask that he hides behind."

"Carlos was fun before he joined the gangs. You probably don't remember that. You were too little, Alana." Celia said.

"So with you, he is able to relax and become Carlos again. I'm glad. Between the gangs and being in Army, he has become this unrecognizable person. So serious, so rigid." Katarina said.

"So have you two discussed marriage?" Josephina asked.

"Well, both Carlos and I have had very unhappy marriages. I don't think either of us want to get married again any time soon." I replied.

"You were married before?" She asked.

"Yes, for a short time. I came home to find my husband doing the deed on our dining room table with the biggest slut in the Burg."

"Ohmigod! What did you do?" Shantel exclaimed.

"I made sure the entire Burg knew what he did. He was working at becoming the next DA. But after all the publicity, he is lucky he is still practicing law."

"The woman scorned."

"Damn straight."

"So have you two discussed children? Is Julie going to be part of your lives? I know that legally Carlos doesn't have to be part of Julie's life, but I know he goes to see her every once in a while." Maria asked.

"Actually, Carlos and I were down in Miami last year between Christmas and New Years. We spent the week with Julie."

"So that's where he was. See, the things you learn." Katarina said.

"You haven't answered the question about children. I know you've said that marriage wasn't in your future, but what about kids?" Celia pressed.

"Well, I . . . uh . . . I said that I didn't want kids, but . . . I . . . I'm . . . " I saw everyone looking at me. "We . . . Carlos and I . . . I'm pregnant."

There was silence. Everyone had frozen in place and just stared at me. I looked at the floor feeling everyone judging me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach to protect my baby from the onslaught that I knew was coming. Our baby. Oh Carlos, where are you? I need you so badly right now.

"Well, isn't that just like him to get her knocked up like he did Rachel and then disappear to God knows where." Josephina said.

"Is it true? Are you going to have a baby? Carlos' baby?" Maria asked softly. I just nodded my head. Tears were forming in my eyes blurring my vision. Maria came over to me and put her arms around me and hugged me. "He doesn't know, does he?" I shook my head. Tears were falling freely down my face.

"I . . . I . . . ju-st . . . fou-nd . . . o-ut." I cried. Maria continued to hold me as I cried.

"It'll be O.K. We will all be here for you until he comes home." She said.

"So, you really do love Carlos?" Katarina asked.

I looked at her and nodded my head. Everyone else was looking at her like she had grown a second head. "What?" She asked. "I was just asking. Ernesto said that she was just after his money."

"And getting pregnant would insure that, wouldn't it?" Josephina said. "Look at her. She is either sincere or she is a really good actress. You can tell she is scared. She didn't want kids she said and now she is going to have one and she has no way of knowing whether or not the father of her child is going to come back."

"Have you told your family yet?" Celia asked.

I nodded my head. Someone had passed a box of tissues over to me. I was dabbing the moisture off my face trying to salvage what was left of the make-up. "Oh, yeah."

"And how did your family react? Do they know Carlos? Have they met him?" Shantel asked.

"Yes, they have met him. Carlos has been over to my parents for dinner a few times. My dad likes him. My grandma wants to sleep with him." There were some shocked expressions on their faces. "She is a little sex crazed. My mom . . . my mom wants me to get married to my ex-boyfriend, so the Burg won't go crazy with the rumors about me being unmarried and pregnant. She said that I am at fault for living with Carlos. Although I lived with Joe for a while but I guess because I didn't get pregnant that was O.K. She acts like I am sixteen again. If she only knew that I lost my virginity at sixteen by Joe. I was young and naive and let him take advantage of me and then he zipped up and walked out without even looking back or saying good-bye."

"Wow, I wonder what she would think about him if she ever found out." Katarina said.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened. "Are we going to eat sometime today?" Ernesto asked. He looked at me.

"Keep your shirt on." Katarina said. "We are getting to know Stephanie." She seemed the most opinionated of all of them, followed closely by Josephina.

"Stephanie, why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up a little bit while we get dinner on the table." Maria said softly. She gave me another hug.

"I'll show you where it is located." Celia said. She lead me out to the hallway and showed me the bathroom. "Are you going to be O.K.? I hope we weren't too hard on you with the questions. I know it is bad enough to come here without Carlos but then to have to tell us about the baby. You're a brave woman."

"Thanks, Celia. The last couple of weeks have been an emotional roller coaster. I miss him so much. And now with the baby, I'm scared. Scared about childbirth. Scared that I won't be a good mother. And most important, scared that Carlos won't come home and never know about his child."

"You'll be fine. We can't replace Carlos. But we will help anyway we can. "

"Thanks, Celia."

"Now go. Get cleaned-up. Dinner will be ready when you get out."

* * *

Tank was waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom.

"Are you O.K.?"

I nodded my head.

"Did you tell them about the baby?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"And?"

"They took it well. I wasn't condemned."

We got to the dining room. Everyone was filing in and finding a place to sit.

"Stephanie, why don't you sit by me." Maria said. I moved over to the chair she indicated and Tank sat next to me. I saw Ernesto glare at me from the other end of the table.

"Let's say grace." Maria said. We all joined hands. "Thank you, Lord for the bounty before us. Thank you for letting us all be together this Christmas day. We pray to you that you keep Carlos safe wherever he is, and that he is able to join us soon at this table. We thank you for bringing Stephanie into his life and into ours. Give her the strength to get through the next several months. We thank you for the news of a new little one that will be joining us in the next year. We hope that he or she will be healthy and strong. We pray in the name of the Father, the Son and Holy Ghost. Amen"

"Amen." Everyone said.

"Maria, which of our kids is going to have a baby? Did I miss something?" Ricardo asked.

"Carlos and Stephanie are having a baby." Maria said with a smile.

Ricardo smiled. "Congratulations, Stephanie. Did my son know before he left?"

"No. I'm afraid he didn't." I said.

"I think he got her pregnant the night before he left." Katarina said.

"Katarina!" Maria scolded.

"What? All you have to do is do the math. She said she just found out. So she has to be a little over a month along. So if you count backwards it will bring you to about the time he left."

I noticed Ernesto didn't look too happy.

Dinner was wonderful. There was a little bit of Cuban and traditional fare. There was Turkey but instead of dressing there was a rice dish. There was mashed potatoes, corn bread, and bean casserole. But there were also enchiladas and refried beans. There was flan for dessert but also several different kinds of pies and Christmas cookies.

After dinner, the kids went off to wait for the gift opening. Maria came up to me and said I should go and sit in the living room. She and the sisters started stacking plates. Some of the men helped carry left over food into the kitchen. Ricardo and Tank started to move the dining room chairs in the living room so everyone would have a place to sit. Of course Ernesto couldn't wait to get me alone.

"So, you got yourself knocked up. How convenient that my brother isn't here. You are nothing but a gold-digging whore and a money hungry slut. I'll make sure that the rest of the family realizes this. And I hope you find yourself out on the street where you belong." He hissed.

I quickly made an exit and found myself in the living room. Abuela Rosa was there. She patted the seat next to her on the couch. So I went and sat by her. Hopefully, Ernesto wouldn't say anything more to me with her sitting there.

"Bonita. You have my Carlos' little bambino in there?" She patted my stomach. I nodded my head. "I happy for you and him. You will be good mama. He will be good papa. He not think he is good papa. He think he not good for Julie. She loves him. This bambino will love him."

"Gracias, Abuela Rosa."

"You not worry about Ernesto. I see him give you bad looks. I can tell you love Carlos. I keep Ernesto in line. He not stand up to his Abuela."

"Gracias, Abuela Rosa." I said softly. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Soon everyone was in the living room and Roberto started to hand out the presents. There were even a couple for me. One was a book on the history of Cuba. There was an inscription inside the cover. 'You have become a part of this family. To understand us, you need to learn a little of our history. Enjoy. Love, Ricardo, Maria and Abuela Rosa.' The other gift was a Cuban cookbook. I guess I am going to have to learn to cook something. Maybe Cuban cooking was easier than Italian and Hungarian cooking.

Soon it was time to leave. Everyone gave me a hug. Except Ernesto. Ricardo brought out our coats. Maria came up to me with another present.

"This is for Carlos. If he comes home before next Christmas you can give it to him."

"Thank you. I will. And thank you for my presents. I wasn't expecting anything. We had just met."

"You are a part of this family. It wouldn't have been right for you not to receive a gift. Even Tank here got a gift." She said. I am sure that they didn't know which Merry Man was accompanying me today so they just had a six pack of Corona on hand.

Tank helped me into the SUV. He got in and started the car. "Are you, O.K.?"

"Yeah."

"I take it that Ricardo and Maria are happy about the baby. And Abuela Rosa."

"Yes. They were very supportive"

"And I know how Ernesto feels. What about the sisters?"

"They were shocked. And at first I thought they were going to crucify me but they actually were happy for us. Of course they could kick Ranger's ass for getting me pregnant and then leave me like he did Rachel. But they didn't blame me for it."

"Well, that's good. But Ernesto could say things to them and get them to change their mind."

"Yeah, he already told me that is what he is going to do. Why does he hate me so? He doesn't even know me."

"I don't know, Bomber. I don't know. Maybe he is jealous of Ranger."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. I think that Ranger was the favorite in the family before he got in trouble when he was in the gangs. I think Ernesto is jealous that Ranger turned his life around and made something of himself. Ranger has a successful company. He has money. He has a beautiful woman and now a baby on the way."

"Well, I sure got that feeling from Abuela Rosa. I get the feeling she worships the ground he walks on."

"Abuela has always had a soft spot for Ranger and Julie. I am sure she will put you in that soft spot as well as the baby."

I fell asleep shortly after that. Tank woke me when we got to RangeMan. He took me up to the apartment and made sure I was O.K. before he left. I quickly got ready for bed. It was still early, so I pulled out my cell phone and punched in the speed dial number.

A few rings later and a young voice answered. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Julie."

"Stephanie! Merry Christmas!. Is Ranger back? Are you coming down for Christmas?"

"No, sorry Sweetie, Ranger isn't back."

"Can you still come down? I really miss you. I know we talk on the phone but it just isn't the same."

"I know Sweetie, but I can't. Um, you see, uh, Ranger and I are having a baby."

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! You're pregnant? Ohmigod! Mom! Stephanie is going to have a baby!"

The shrieking continued and then stopped. "Uh, Steph? This is good news, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is good news, sort of."

"What's wrong? Is everything O.K.? How far along are you? When is the baby due?"

"I just found out."

"Oh. So Ranger doesn't even know, huh?"

"No, he doesn't, Sweetie. And that is why I am rather sad. Everyone else knows now, but him. I don't know where he is or if he is coming home." I choked back a sob.

"Oh Steph. I'm sorry. I'm upsetting you, aren't I?"

"It's O.K., Julie. It's something I am going to have to get used to until he gets home."

"So when is the baby due?"

"August. I am hoping that the baby will come on Ranger's birthday."

"That will be so cool. Uh Steph? Will you keep me updated on the baby? This is going to be my half-brother or half-sister."

"Of course I will. I decided to put together a scrapbook for Ranger. I plan on having my picture taken every month so he can see my expanding belly. I can send you the pictures as well and give you updates on the progress."

"Oh that will be so cool. So do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I really hadn't had time to think about that. I was just trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was going to have a baby, and telling everyone in the family about the baby. I hadn't thought about a boy or a girl."

"Have you told Ranger's family yet?"

"Yes, I just got home from there."

"How did they take the news?"

"Well, I guess they took it well. Your Abuela Maria was happy, as well as your Abuelo. Abuela Rosa was happy. Your aunts were excited. Only your Uncle Ernesto didn't seem to take the news well."

"That's good. From what my mom has told me, they weren't too happy when they found out she was pregnant with me."

"Well, I think it was because your mom and dad were young. Your dad was in the Army and wasn't home."

"Ranger's not home now."

"You're right. He isn't. But he has a well-paying job and can afford to support a baby." That didn't come out right. "I'm not saying that he didn't financially support you and your mom, because he did. It's just that your mom and dad didn't really know each other. Ranger and I have known each other for a while. We have been together as a couple for a year and have been living together for about six months. And we aren't kids. We are adults. There is a difference."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry Sweetie, if this is hurting you. That wasn't my intent."

"I know. It's just that sometimes I feel like I'm the black sheep of the family. Everyone knows about the parentage and know I exist, but I'm not really part of the family. You understand what I mean?"

"I think the fact that you are so far away is part of the problem. If you lived closer. You could be part of the family get togethers more. It's not that they don't want to acknowledge you. Didn't you get Christmas presents from Abuela Maria and Abuelo Ricardo?"

"Yes. And Abuela Rosa too." She conceded. "And you and Ranger. But I haven't opened them yet. I was hoping you were coming down like last year."

"Sorry, Sweetie. It is too soon for me to travel. Why don't you open them while I am on the phone?"

"O.K. Did you get my present?"

"Your present?"

"Yeah, I sent you and Ranger a Christmas present. Didn't you get it?"

I looked around and saw a package sitting under the tree. When did that get there? Why didn't I see it earlier? "Oh I see a package under the tree. Hold on and I will get it."

"Ranger let you put up a Christmas tree?"

"We picked it out together right before he left. Lester and Bobby helped me put it up yesterday. O.K. I got the package. You want to go first?"

"O.K. Hold on. I have to put the phone down." I heard the ripping of paper and then "Ohmigod. No way. Mom, I got a laptop computer from Ranger and Stephanie!" I heard her pick up the phone. "Steph! I can't believe it. I got my own laptop? This is so cool."

"Well, we remembered you using Ranger's laptop last year and decided you could use your own. Remember. It's not a toy."

"I know. Open yours." I set the phone down and opened the package. It was a picture frame and when I turned it over it was a picture of Ranger and me. We were looking at each other with our arms around each other. It was a fabulous picture. I could see it was taken in Miami out by the pool of Ranger's house. You could see the love we had for each other. Tears were sliding down my face. I just stared at the picture.

"Steph? Steph? Are you there? You-hoo! Ste-ph! Steph?"

"I'm sorry Sweetie." I sniffed as I picked up the phone.

"Are you O.K.? Is the picture all right? It's not broken, is it?"

"The pic . . . the pic-ture is per-fect."

"I made you cry, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. But that's O.K. You know. I don't really have a picture of Ranger and me together. Thank you. It's a great picture of the two of us."

"I couldn't believe it myself. You two were so wrapped up in each other you didn't even notice me when I came outside to snap the picture."

"Thank you. I'll keep it by my bed so I can look at it first thing in the morning and last thing at night."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, very much. And I miss him so much." I whispered choking back a sob. I took a deep breath. "The other package is a backpack for your laptop. That is actually from me. Let me know what your email address is when you get it set up. I'll email you pictures and updates on how the baby is doing."

"O.K. Thanks again, Steph. And thank Ranger if you hear from him."

"I will. Thank you so much for the picture. I will cherish it always."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you soon. Merry Christmas, Steph."

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie." I closed my phone and looked at the picture some more.

I went to the bedroom after shutting off the lights. I placed the picture on the table next to the bed. I caressed the picture. As I slipped under the cool sheets, I said a quick prayer for Ranger. I covered my stomach with my hand. "It'll be O.K. little one. If your daddy doesn't make it home, you will have lots of family that will tell you all about your daddy and the wonderful man that he became." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**TBC Chapter 16 - Getting Ready For Baby**


	16. Chapter 16

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 16  
****Getting Ready For Baby**

_**PRESENT DAY**_

I came out of my reminiscing when I heard little feet running over to me.

"Mumum. Mumum." Ricky said.

"There's my Little Man." I said as I picked him up and put him in my lap. He had on red pajamas with white snowflakes and feet in them. He smelled like baby shampoo with his wet curls. "What do you got there?"

He handed me a book. "Ook."

"You want momma to read a story. Who is that?" I said pointing to the picture on the cover.

"'Anta."

"And what does Santa say?"

"Ho yo yo." Ricky said. I laughed. I wonder where he heard that.

Ranger came in the room with a sippy cup for Ricky. Ricky grabbed it and began to suck on it greedily. His finger was twirling in his hair, which was a sign that he was tired and would soon fall asleep. Which was good. Then Ranger and I can play Santa and go to bed early ourselves.

"Is Daddy going to join us for story time?"

"Of course, Babe." He said down next to me and put his arm around me. I opened the book.

"'_Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a _mouse. . . ."

"_. . . He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!'_. The End. O.K. Little Man. Off to bed." I said.

Ranger picked him up from my lap where he was just about asleep. I kissed him good-night. "Good night my precious little boy."

"I'll be back. And then we can do the Santa thing like last year." He went up the stairs with our son. I couldn't get over the fact that we had a son. I loved that little boy more than I could ever imagine. My heart just overflowed with love. I never thought that having a child was so fulfilling. I remembered back to when I was afraid about having a baby and being a mother. I thought back to the day of my baby shower. . . .

_**

* * *

**__**EIGHTEEN MONTHS AGO**_

Ranger still wasn't back yet. It was two months to my due date. There was a baby shower planned for me at the VFW Hall. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I figured it out. I hadn't bought much for the baby yet. I filled out the gift registry at Babies R Us, Target and Baby Gap. I figured why spend money when you have a large family that can buy everything for you. Not that I didn't have access to Ranger's money. But if I bought everything myself, what would people get for me as gifts. I can always buy what I didn't get.

I had my doctor's appointment yesterday. I was adding the latest picture of me to the scrapbook I had created for Ranger. Every month on the day that I would go for my doctor's appointment, I had one of the Merry Men take a picture of me in a doorway so you could see my expanding belly.

Ella had gotten me a supply of black maternity tops and embroidered _RangeMan_ on them. I got to wear those horrible maternity pants with the elastic belly. At least the ones I had the elastic was black not white like some of them.

I was writing my thoughts on the page I created. The doctor had said that my blood pressure was elevated and that I needed to take it easy. When Tank found out, he immediately put me on maternity leave. So now I was alone with just my thoughts, my expanding belly and the kicks and punches from the child inside. I hadn't found out the sex of the baby. I wanted Ranger with me when we found out. I know it was stupid reasoning but that is how I felt. Everyone kept hounding me to find out the sex so they could buy the appropriate items. I told them that everything on the lists was gender neutral. Once the baby was born, they can buy whatever they wanted depending on the sex.

Rex had died the month before. I felt that maybe he thought I was replacing him with the baby and so he decided to leave me. The truth is that he was just getting old. But it added to more tears being shed. I must be the only woman to cry every day. I cry over the fact that Ranger wasn't there. I cry because Rex wasn't there anymore. I cry at commercials and TV shows. I cry because I am scared at becoming a mom. Between crying and going to the bathroom every hour on the hour I am surprised that I am not dehydrated.

There is a knock on the door. I waddled to the door and opened it.

"Hey there White Girl and Batbaby. I thought that maybe you would want to go shopping. You need to get a movin' on getting things for junior there. You don't even have a pack of Pampers." Lula said.

"Hey, Lula. How'd you get up here?"

"Tank let me up. We just got back from a nooner."

"I do not need to hear about that."

"Come on. Tank is even letting me borrow his SUV so we can load everything inside."

"O.K. Let me put these things away."

"Whatcha making?"

"It's a scrapbook for Ranger. Seeing he is missing me getting fat. I have pictures of me for every month starting when I found out I was pregnant."

"Wow. I didn't know you were into scrapbooking. Can I see?"

"No. It has personal thoughts that only Ranger should read."

"I gotcha. You cussing him out for making you fat?"

"Something like that."

I hid the scrapbook away in a dresser drawer. I went to the bathroom to pee before we left. I knew that the minute we got to the VFW Hall I would have to pee again. I grabbed my purse and digital camera so I can add more pictures to the scrapbook.

We pulled up at the VFW Hall. I looked at Lula. I wanted to see what excuses she used to get me inside the hall.

"Your granny is here. I thought we would ask if she wanted to go shopping with us."

"Uh huh, Lula. I know why we're here. That is the lamest excuse I ever heard."

"How do you know? Who told you? Wait until I get my hands on them. I'll tell them a thing or two about keeping secrets and surprise parties and . . ."

"Lula. No one told me. I figured it out myself."

"How?"

"Just little things. Everyone called me yesterday after my doctor's appointment to see if I found out the sex of the baby. And I mean EVERYONE! Mary Lou telling me how busy she is going to be today. But she couldn't pinpoint exactly what is was that she is going to be busy with. First it was baseball games. Which could be true because I happen to know her boys are off at Boy Scout camp. Then she was going to be busy shopping because the boys were at said Boy Scout camp. Then she was going to the spa. None of which couldn't be true, because she would have asked me to join her. And she never brought it up. Then Maria called to say that I didn't have to come for dinner on Sunday. Now that is odd, because it is almost mandatory that I attend Sunday dinner. Especially since I have been excommunicated from my own family's Sunday dinner. So I knew something was up."

"Your momma still not accepting the fact you are having Batman's baby?"

I shook my head. "Daddy and Grandma would come over to RangeMan for lunch so they can see me. Val sometimes comes too. But usually she runs interference so Mom doesn't get suspicious about where Dad and Grandma are. Val has been great through all this. She told me that I was there for her when she was pregnant and later was instrumental in getting Albert to marry her. She wants to return the favor and she hopes that when Ranger gets back that the two of us will get married too."

"Well, we better get in there before they come looking for us." Lula said.

I took a quick look in the mirror to make sure my make-up was still in place. Took a deep breath and let it out slowly to help de-stress. I opened the door and got out.

Lula quickly went to open the door to the hall. I stepped in and had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness inside. Just then the lights came on and everyone shouted 'Surprise!'. I did the fake surprise thing and hugged everyone when they came up to me.

Mary Lou, Connie, Val, Angie and Mary Alice were there, Maria and all of Ranger's sisters and sister-in-law and nieces were there. Grandma and Abuela Rosa was there. Some other friends from the Burg that I still kept in touch with were there. Ella and Miranda, the housekeeper at the Batcave, were even there. But most surprising was the fact that my mom was there.

"Mom! I'm surprised to see you here."

"I know. I hope I'm welcome here. You look wonderful. You have that pregnancy glow. Is everything going O.K.?"

"Thank you, Mom. My blood pressure is a little high. Tank put me on maternity leave. Dr. Dobbs thinks that it has to do with my fears about being a first time mom and the fact that Carlos isn't here or when he will come back. She said I need to take it easy."

"Well, here. You should sit down. Can I get you anything? Punch? Don't worry there is no alcohol in it. Water maybe?"

"Punch sounds good. Thanks, Mom."

"I'll be right back." Mom said as she scurried away to get me some punch and something to snack on.

Mom came back with my punch and snacks. She sat next to me. We played the silly games you play at baby showers. The one where everyone cuts string or yarn to what they think is the size of the mom-to-be. The scrambled baby words. The guess melted candy bars in the diaper game. The guess the baby items on the tray memory game.

Everyone asked what names I had picked out. I for sure wanted to name the baby after Ranger if it was a boy. For girls names I was torn between Erica Rose, it was close to Ranger's name and for his Abuela Rosa, and Clarisa Marie, in honor of his mother who was like a second mother to me. I didn't want trendy names like Ashley, Tiffany, Chloe or names like Hannah after Hannah Montana or Carly after iCarly.

Of course, everyone added the names that they liked. Emma, Sophia, Madison, etc. for girls. Jacob, Joshua, Nathan and Matthew for boys. I was pretty sure I was having a boy and nothing was going to change the name I wanted. Even if Ranger didn't like it.

Then came the gift opening. I got tons of stuff. Everything from baby shampoo and Pampers to a complete bedroom set for the nursery. I got the car seat stroller combo from Connie, Lula and Mary Lou. It was one of the top rated car seats and stroller on the market. A swing from Val. It had a reclining seat, which is important with an infant and five speeds. Why you need five speeds, I don't know. But it had a timer which I thought was good. And it played music.

Celia gave me a booster seat. She said it was more practical than a high chair. It strapped right onto a regular chair. It adjusted from infants to toddlers by tilting to removing the tray and pushing it right up to the table. The tray went right into the dishwasher to clean.

I got a diaper bag filled with baby wipes, a pack of diapers, diaper rash cream, a pacifier, spit-up cloths, a baby thermometer, Baby Orajel, Baby Tylenol and some baby toys from Josephina.

I got a portable playpen/crib from Katarina and Alana. It had a changing table that flipped way and the sleep area raised up for an infant. I thought that it would come in handy in my work station.

Ella and Miranda gave me a baby bathtub filled with bath items, wash cloths, towels that had a hood. One with a duck on it. The other with a puppy. There was baby wash and baby shampoo and baby lotion. A yellow duck that was actually a thermometer to check the water temperature. They also provided a bath seat that slipped over the edge of the tub and the seat could spin but couldn't tip over. And an assortment of bath toys.

I got a bouncy seat from Shantel. Something else that would come in handy at my cubicle. Along with an activity mat and an assortment of small stuff animals, including a giraffe. I got a breast pump from Grandma. Abuela Rosa made me a wonderful baby blanket. It was so soft I wanted to snuggle with it.

Julie sent a fleece blanket that she made. It had animals on one side and the alphabet on the other side. The fringes on the ends were tied together. And some Touch and Feel books.

The nursery furniture was a combined gift from Ranger's and my parents. The Merry Men went in on it too, along with a video camera. It consisted of a crib, dresser, changing table and rocking chair. Along with the comforter, sheets, bumper pads and dust ruffle, in the pattern I had picked out. It was a neutral pattern called 'Alphabet Soup'. It had bright colors and animals that every baby, whether a girl or boy, would like. It had different textures like corduroy and chenille. There were other things like a throw rug and lamps and a border in the pattern that I can get to do the baby's room in.

The crib converted into a larger bed when the baby got bigger. I guess that was the latest trend. I think I would just use it as a crib and get a different bed when the baby got bigger. Unless I didn't have any more kids. Which could very well be a possibility.

I got lots of sleepers and onesies in different sizes. I guess you go through them pretty quickly.

I looked at all the stuff and turned to Lula. "We need a bigger truck." To para-phrase a line from 'Jaws'. "We need a moving van. How are we going to get all this stuff home? How did it all get here is also a good question."

Lula called Tank and he said he would handle it. He came to see what there all was. "Bomber, I think you are going to have to move into the house. There is no way all this stuff is going to fit in the apartment. Even with turning Ranger's office into the baby's room. There is just too many things that the baby needs. You would be constantly bumping into things and stepping on toys in the apartment."

"I don't know Tank. That's Ranger's house. It is his. We didn't spend much time there."

"And it will be your house too."

"I don't know Tank. What if when Ranger gets home and finds out I'm pregnant, he decides he doesn't want us?" I whispered.

"Bomber."

"Tank, it is a real possibility. We didn't really discuss having kids. We both sort of made it clear that we didn't want kids."

"Then you find somewhere else and move. But until you know for sure, move into the house. Ranger could very well give you the house, if he decides he doesn't want a family. I'll personally kick his ass if he decides that. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. O.K.?"

I nodded my head.

So the Merry Men loaded up 4 SUV's and took everything to the Batcave. I looked at all the bedrooms to decide which one to turn into the nursery. I didn't like making this decision without Ranger's input. I felt like I was intruding. I chose the small bedroom across the hall from the master bedroom.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, the Merry Men painted the room. Mary Lou, Val and my mom helped put up the border, hang the wall hangings and valance. And put up cordless window shades. They wouldn't let me on a step stool or ladder.

Bobby and Lester helped to put the crib and toy chest/bench, that I picked out that matched the decor, together. I moved most of my stuff from the apartment to the house. It made me sad to leave the home that I shared with Ranger. Where we were happy together. Granted we did spend some time at the Batcave, but it didn't feel the same.

I washed all the baby clothes that I was accumulating and put them in the dresser drawers. The clothes seemed so tiny and didn't take up a lot of space, but I knew as the baby grew, so would the clothes.

Miranda helped with the placement of where to put the swing, etc. She moved some of the furniture around to accommodate things. We got to know each other a little better, but I told Tank that after I had the baby I would spend the first month at the apartment. I wanted people around me in case something happened.

I had dinner at my parents' house. It was strange to be there after seven months of being away. My mom made my favorite pineapple upside down cake. I think it was a peace offering.

"How are you doing, Stephanie?"

"I'm good. The closer I get to my due date though, the more apprehensive I'm getting. I miss Carlos so much."

"Steph, the stress isn't good for you."

"I know Mom. But I want Carlos here. I want him to see the birth of his child. I need him here to hold my hand. I need his strength to help me get through this. I'm so afraid that something is going to go wrong or that I am going to be a bad mother." I started crying.

"Oh, honey." She came to me and hugged me. "You are going to be a great mother. You are so caring of others. You just need to trust yourself. And there are going to be scary times. I'm not going to deny that. When your child is up at night with a fever or when your child jumps off the roof of the garage. But there are happy times too, their first steps, birthday parties, vacations; along with some sadness. You are going to feel sadness when your child starts school and then when he or she graduates from college. But you also will have pride in their accomplishments and a job well done. You will shed a tear of happiness on the day that they get married and be there to hold them as they cry if it comes to an end. You will be there to encourage them as they spread their wings and learn to fly on their own even though there are danger and hazards in their path and you wish they were flying a safe and secure course. You can't predict the future. You can only guide them using what you have learned during life's journey. You just take it day by day and do the best you can. And we are all here to help you get through the ups and downs of parenthood."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Now, I want you to put your feet up and take a rest before dinner."

"O.K. Mom. Thank you. I'm sorry that I had shut you out these several months. I really needed you."

"You were right to do that. It was very wrong of me to suggest that you marry Joe so that you wouldn't be talked about by the Burg gossip mongers. It was inconsiderate to you and inconsiderate to Carlos. It isn't his fault that he isn't here. He has a job to do. He will be back when the job is finished and only when it is finished. Now go and lay down and rest. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready."

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I went upstairs to my old room to rest like my mom asked.

While I lay on the bed, I talked to the baby as I rubbed my abdomen. "This is the bedroom that I had when I was little girl. It hasn't changed much since I moved out. The same curtains hang on the window. The same bedspread is on the bed. When I come up here, I feel a sense of comfort. Like a big hug or being wrapped in a warm blanket. Some day when you are grown and come back to the home you grew up in, I am sure that there will be things there that haven't changed. And they will be comforting to you. I just hope that one of the things that is there when you make that journey home, is your daddy."

* * *

As my date got closer, one of the Merry Men stayed with me at the Batcave. They were all to be on baby alert. There was a specific plan in place when I went into labor. They didn't share it with me. They said I had enough to worry about, but they would make sure I got to the hospital in time. They all went to the birthing classes with me. I was the only woman there that had six men in attendance and not one of them was the baby's father. There was Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hal, Ram and Manny. Of course Mary Lou was there as well. The room was a little crowded with all the big men there.

They all got to watch the birthing film. Even though most of them would not be in the room for that. Only Bobby, who was still leery of being there and seeing so much, especially after seeing the film. But the rest of them needed to know what to watch for so that I got to the hospital.

* * *

Lester was on baby watch for the night. We stopped at Pino's for a pizza and garlic bread before heading to the Batcave. We had been shopping for more things for the baby. I decided I needed things for at the house and at RangeMan. So I bought doubles of some of the things, like the bouncy seat and the booster seat/highchair and the activity mat.

I went in to get our order. I was standing at the counter when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and my stomach dropped.

"Cupcake! I haven't seen you around much." Joe said.

"Hey, Joe. How are you doing? I haven't seen you around much either."

"I've been out of town on assignment for a couple of months. I haven't seen you bring any skips in at the station."

"Well, I had to give up bounty hunting."

"Oh?"

I turned completely around and he saw my belly.

"I guess the rumors are true. You're pregnant. Ranger's the father?" He spat out.

"Yes."

"I haven't seen him around much either."

"He is in the wind."

"Are you sure he didn't run out on you?" He sneered.

"He doesn't even know I'm pregnant, not that it's any of your business."

"So he knocked you up before he left. Kinda sounds familiar. Like he has done this before. Are you sure he didn't run out on you?"

I didn't say anything. I turned back to wait for my order.

"You really don't think he is going to marry you when he gets back and finds that you're pregnant, do you?"

"No, I don't. I don't want to get married."

"But you are willing to have a kid. You wouldn't even do that with me. Did Ranger twist your arm? Did he beg you to have his child?"

"It's none of your business what type of relationship Ranger and I have. He didn't want to have kids either. It just happened. I was using birth control. But obviously it isn't 100% effective."

"Here you go Stephanie. Enjoy." Tony Pino said as he handed my pizza to me.

"Thanks, Tony." I turned to leave and Joe was blocking my way.

"Joe, I would like to leave."

"So are you having a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I haven't found out."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Joe. I want to go."

"Why don't we go to my house and catch up. Bob I'm sure would love to see you."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Why? Afraid that people will start talking. Like they haven't already." He was still blocking my way.

"Joe, please move. Lester is waiting for me."

"So, maybe the baby isn't Ranger's after all. Maybe it's Santos'. Maybe Ranger found out about the two of you. So are you going to try to pass off Santos' kid as Ranger's so you can get money from him?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I lowered my voice. "Now. Move. Out. Of. My. Way."

I pushed past Joe and ran out of Pino's. I quickly got in the SUV.

"Are you O.K.? I was just about to come in and get you?" Lester said with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Can we just go home?" I looked out the window. Tears were silently falling down my face.

"Steph? What happened back there?" He turned and saw Joe watching from inside Pino's.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Did he threaten you? Did he hurt you?"

"No! I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home. I'm not even hungry anymore. I just want to go to bed and forget that I ever saw Joe."

"Steph. Something happened."

"Lester, I said to forget it!"

"O.K. O.K."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. We got to the Batcave and Lester opened the security gate. We got to the garage and Lester helped me out. He took the pizza and garlic bread from me. I opened the door and punched in the code for the alarm. I threw my keys on the table and started up the stairs. I stopped and turned to Lester.

"Joe accused me of sleeping with you. He said that the baby was probably yours and that I was passing off the baby as Ranger's so I can get money from him. He said that Ranger probably found out about us and that is why Ranger isn't here." I started to sob uncontrollably.

Lester set the pizza down and quickly climbed the stairs where I had suddenly sat down when my legs gave out.

"Steph, honey. You know it isn't true. We don't know where Ranger is, but I can assure you that he isn't purposely staying away from you."

"If Joe thinks this, then other people will too. They probably heard him say it just now and the gossip mongers are just having a field day passing that rumor about town."

I cried on Lester's shoulder. Just then the phone started ringing.

"Oh, God. That is probably my mother. I can't deal with all this."

"I'll get it. You just stay here."

Lester ran to pick up the phone. "Manoso residence . . . Oh, hello Mrs. Plum . . . This is Lester Santos . . . No. I can assure you that what you have heard is not true . . . Yes, Stephanie ran into Morelli at Pino's and he wasn't very nice to her . . . Right now she is very stressed out from her encounter . . . She is heading upstairs to rest . . . I will tell her . . . Thank you for calling . . . I'll see that she relaxes and rests." He hung up the phone.

"She heard, didn't she? Oh God. Ranger is going to come back and hear the rumors too."

"Steph! Stop! You're getting too worked up. It isn't good for you or the baby. Now come on and let's eat the pizza before it gets any colder. Then you will go upstairs and take a nice long hot bath and relax. Don't let what Morelli said bother you. He was trying to get you worked up. And the people that know you and love you aren't going to pay attention to the rumors."

"Thanks, Les. You are a great friend. You're right. I'm hungry and a bath sounds heavenly."

We walked to the kitchen. I grabbed some plates and Lester grabbed a couple of waters from the refrigerator. We sat down and enjoyed the pizza. After dinner I went upstairs and started my bath. I lit some candles that I had in the bathroom. Lester went to get the items that we bought and took them into the nursery. He stopped in the bedroom and tapped on the door.

"Is everything O.K. in there?"

"Yes, thank you Lester. I'll see you in a little while." I sank down into the steamy water and let my encounter with Joe evaporate with the steam.

**TBC Chapter 17 - A Child Is Born**


	17. Chapter 17

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 17  
****A Child Is Born**

It was August. My due date was August 15th, but I was hoping the baby would come on Ranger's birthday, August 12th. A thought crossed my mind that if the baby was born on August 12th would that mean that he was dead and his spirit was reborn in the new baby. I quickly dismissed that thought. Ranger was not dead. He couldn't be.

The nursery was all set waiting for the new arrival. My bag was packed waiting at the door to be taken to the hospital. The Merry Men took shifts and were on baby alert. I was official on maternity leave.

I was sitting by the pool enjoying the summer day. It was comfortable for August which was good. The heat and humidity made me cranky. I was fat and uncomfortable. My ankles were swollen. My back hurt. I couldn't cool off in the pool. There was no way I was putting on a swim suit. I sat with my feet dangling in the pool in the shade of the umbrella that was dragged over to where I was sitting.

Miranda came out with some lemonade and tuna salad sandwiches for Hal and me. Hal was my companion for the day. Hal helped me up from where I was sitting. I waddled over to the table and sat down with a sigh. I was bored. There wasn't anything for me to do but wait until the baby decided to make his or her appearance.

"What would you like to do this afternoon, Steph?" Hal asked.

"What can I do? I can't work. The nursery is done. My stuff is packed. I can't go swimming. I'm tired of being cooped up in the house."

"We can go shopping." He offered.

"No, my back hurts too much and feet hurt and my ankles are swollen."

"You want to play a game? Trivial Pursuit? Monopoly? What about Clue or something like that? Keep up your interrogation skills."

"No."

"We can watch a movie."

"No."

"Honey. I hate seeing you mope around here. I know you are missing Ranger and you are getting nervous about the baby. I'm just making suggestions to keep your mind of things."

"I know Hal. And it is sweet of you to try and make things less stressful for me and the baby. But I just don't have the desire to do much of anything."

"I think you're depressed."

"You think? And why shouldn't I be depressed? Ranger's been gone nine months. He is probably going to miss the birth of his child. And no one knows when and if he will come home. I'm stuck out here in the boondocks because I can't work and I can look forward to eight weeks after the baby is born of doing nothing too."

"Invite some friends over. Ask your family to come out."

"I don't feel right about doing that. I still feel like I am trespassing. Like the time I hid out in Ranger's apartment when the Slayers were looking for me. This isn't my home. This is Ranger's home."

"Steph, I am sure Ranger won't have a problem with you living here. You were living with him on the 7th floor."

"That was different. He asked me to move in with him. We lived there. We came out here occasionally on weekends to get away from everything but we didn't live here permanently. And then there is the possibility that when he does get back he will kick me and the baby out."

"Steph you don't really believe that, do you?"

"Yes, I do." I said softly.

"Steph. Ranger loves you."

"Yeah, but does he love me enough to include a baby? This isn't something either of us wanted. We weren't planning on have kids. As the due date gets closer, the more it becomes real that we are having a baby. A baby neither of us wanted."

"You aren't going to give it up for adoption, are you?" Hal said with disbelief.

"No, of course not. This baby is part of us. I've grown to accept it. But Ranger knows nothing about this. When he comes home, he may not be happy to find a baby. He is just getting to know his daughter that he hasn't had much contact with while she was growing up. He didn't have to deal with poopy diapers, and spit up and teething and middle of the night feedings."

"Steph, Ranger may be tough and isn't one to show emotions, but I don't think he is going to put you out on the street. He'll make sure that you and the baby are taken care of. Just like he has with Julie."

"That's just it, Hal. I don't want to be just a name on a check. I want him to be part of our lives." I cried.

"Steph, don't get yourself all worked up over this. Right now you are just guessing at what Ranger's reaction is going to be. You have no way of knowing how he is going to feel."

"But I do. Look at Julie. There is a prime example. He doesn't want to be a full-time father."

"That was thirteen years ago. A lot has changed since then. He has a successful business. He's in love with you. That wasn't the case with Rachel."

"I know."

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that I know everything that went on with Ranger and Rachel. I wasn't there. I didn't meet Ranger until later. But I do know that they are friends now. It was a mistake and Ranger did what he thought was right at the time. This time, things are different. You and Ranger have known each other for a while now. It wasn't a one night stand. He loves you."

"I wish I could convince myself that this time it is going to be different. But I can't. If Ranger and I had talked about having kids, I would know better on where he stands on this issue. I can only go by what we had said in the past and that is that neither of us wanted to have kids."

* * *

It was August 11th. Mary Lou was here. I finally decided to take everyone's advice and invite my family and friends over. Only because I was going crazy being there by myself with just Miranda and the Merry Men for company. Not that there was anything wrong with that. It's just. I needed other people around me.

We were at the pool where I spend most of my time just dangling my feet in the water.

"This is a fabulous house, Steph. You are one lucky girl. You got a pool. Someone to cook and clean. Hot men to look at every day. This is what we dreamed about when we were little. You remember?"

"Yeah. I remember. But I think that in our dream, we were successful movie actresses living in California. Not still living in New Jersey."

"I don't think we knew that there were houses like this in New Jersey. We only knew about the side by side houses with little yards that were only big enough for a wading pool."

I stood up the best I could being nine months pregnant and walked over to the table. "Can I get you another lemonade, Mare?"

"I should be getting it for you. You should be taking it easy."

"I'm hoping that by moving around more. The baby will come faster."

"So when is your next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow. Provided that I don't go into labor. God my back hurts."

"Hurts how?"

"I don't know. It hurts. I get this pain in my lower back."

"When you were at your appointment last week, did the doctor say your cervix was effaced?"

"Yeah and I was 2 cm dilated."

"You may be in early labor. Does your belly feel tight?'

"Sort of. Not all the time."

"Then it probably just Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Damn. I really want this baby to be born on Carlos' birthday which is tomorrow."

I placed my hand on my belly as a pain hit. "Wow. That was different."

"What? You had a contraction?"

"I don't know. It was stronger than what I had been feeling."

"O.K. Well, let's time them and see what happens."

We sat there and waited and waited and waited. Then there was another one.

"That was 25 minutes a part from the last one."

We sat there and waited again. And another 20 minutes later there was another pain.

"O.K. I think you are in labor."

"What do we do now? Do we go to the hospital?" I asked.

"No. Not yet. We will wait until the contractions get closer together. It could be a while. But I think we should alert everyone."

We went into the house. Miranda was bringing a basket of clothes from the laundry area. "Is something wrong?" She asked. I guess the look of panic on my face was a dead give away.

"We think Stephanie may be in the early stages of labor. She just had three contractions about 20 to 25 minutes apart." Mary Lou explained.

"It will be O.K. We will make sure you get to the hospital in plenty of time. I know you are scared as this is your first baby." Miranda assured me.

Lester came out of the gym. And saw us. "Hey, what's going on?" Just then another contraction hit. This one a little more intense and a little closer than the last one. "Oh shit! You're going to have the baby."

"It will be a while yet. But we need to alert everyone. I'll call her parents. Why don't you notify Bobby and have him get over here? And then notify the Manoso's. After I call her parents, I'll call Lula and Connie."

"Got it. Bomber, why don't you go and sit down?" Lester said.

"No. I think I will just walk around. I am too nervous just to sit."

"It's going to be O.K. Why don't you call your doctor and notify her?"

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." I said and went to get my cell phone to make the call.

"Dr. Dobbs Office." The receptionist said.

"Yes, This is Stephanie Plum. I am calling because I think I am in labor."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"About 20 to 25 minutes apart."

"Has your water broke?"

"No."

"Has the mucus plug popped out? Do you see any blood?"

"No. I haven't really check for any blood."

"O.K. It is too soon for you to go to the hospital. Dr. Dobbs is at the hospital right now attending to another delivery. I will call and let her know. When the contractions are about five minutes apart or if your water breaks then it is time to come in."

"O.K. Thank you." I said. I closed my phone and sighed. "Oh, Carlos! Where are you? I need you here." I whispered to the ceiling. A tear slid down my face.

* * *

Bobby showed up and came over to where I was sitting and knelt down next to me. "How are you feeling, Steph?"

"Scared." He nodded his head.

"How is the pain?"

"Bearable right now. I called my doctor. The receptionist said that it is too soon to go to the hospital. She said that when the contractions are five minutes apart or if my water breaks then we should go."

"O.K. Just take it easy. You're going to need all your strength later." He got up and patted my shoulder. Mary Lou came back.

"O.K. I notified your parents. I told them I would call when we were heading to the hospital. The same with Lula and Connie, although Lula is insisting on coming over now." I nodded my head.

"Everyone at RangeMan has been informed and is on alert." Bobby said.

Lester walked in. "I called the Manoso's. Maria and Ricardo are on their way."

"It's going to be a while." I said.

"I know but they are 90 minutes away and they want to be here to meet their grandchild." I nodded my head again. I picked up my phone and made another call. Miranda came in with more lemonade and some cookies.

"Hello, Martine residence."

"Hi Rachel. It's Stephanie."

"Oh, Stephanie. How are you?"

"Well, I think I am in the early stages of labor. I wanted to call and let you and Julie know."

"Oh, Stephanie. How wonderful. Julie isn't here right now. She is at a friend's house. How far apart are the contractions?"

"About 20 minutes." Just then another one hit. "Hold on." I looked at the clock and watched the second hand go around. 20 seconds. "Sorry, I just got another contraction so I was timing it. It only lasted about 20 seconds."

"They will get stronger and last longer. There will be a few where you won't be able to breathe much less talk through it."

"That's what they tell me. Well, I just wanted to let you know what was happening."

"Well, just take it easy. I'm sure that RangeMan is on full alert. I'll let Julie know when she gets home that she is going to be a big sister soon."

"I'll call her when it is all over."

"Talk to you soon, Stephanie. Good luck. I'm sure everything will be fine. Try to relax and stay calm."

"Thanks, Rachel."

I hung up and heard the gate alarm go off. Lester went to see who was here. I was sure that it was Lula. He opened the gate and went to the front door to greet the visitor. Lula pushed Lester aside and came barreling in.

"Outta my way, Santos! My girl needs me! Why are we just sitting around? We should be getting to the hospital! The Batbaby wants out!" She said coming over to me.

"Lula. It's too soon. We would just be sitting around in the hospital room like we are now. Here is more comfortable." Mary Lou said.

"You got that right. Them hospital rooms are too small and them chairs are uncomfortable." She plopped herself down on couch next to me. I had another contraction. She leaned over and put her hand on my belly. "Ooh. Your belly is tight."

We were just sitting there looking at each other.

"This is ridiculous. We are sitting here looking at each other waiting for something to happen." I said.

"You want to watch a movie?" Lula asked. "Ghostbusters?" I shook my head.

"What about playing a game?" Mary Lou asked. I shook my head. I was too antsy to really concentrate on anything.

"I think I will go upstairs and soak in the tub for a while. If that's O.K. with everyone?"

"Sure Steph. Whatever makes you relax." Bobby said.

"Do you need any help?" Mary Lou asked.

"No! I think I can handle it. I want a little privacy before I show myself to the world." I got up and started walking up the stairs when a contraction hit. "Oh shit! I think my water just broke."

"O.K. honey. Let's go upstairs and change clothes. Lester call RangeMan. Bobby call the hospital. Lula, call Steph's parents and Connie. We'll be back and then we will head over to the hospital." Mary Lou took over. She came and helped me up the stairs. We got to the bedroom and I started crying.

"Steph, honey. It's going to be all right." She said hugging me.

"I'm scared."

"I know. The first time is the hardest. You don't really know what to expect. Everyone can tell you what you are going to feel. But it really doesn't prepare you for the real thing. But I'll be right there. I've been through this a couple of times."

"I wish Ranger was here." I said softly. Mary Lou hugged me again.

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

I changed clothes and yes my water did break. I called Dr. Dobbs office to let them know. The receptionist said she would page the doctor. Mary Lou picked up my bag and we went back down stairs. Bobby, Lester and Lula were waiting. Mary Lou called her husband to let him know that she probably won't be home anytime soon and that he needed to feed the kids. She said that she would call him once the baby was here.

* * *

We got to the hospital and were shown to a birthing suite. I changed into a hospital gown. The nurse came in and got me situated. She checked my progress. I was at 5 cm. She strapped the baby monitor on me and we all could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"I'm Justine. I'm your nurse for the PM shift. Hopefully you will have the baby on my shift. Otherwise, you will have to get to know a new nurse if you go into the early morning hours. Um, there are some big, scary looking men standing outside the door. Are they with you?"

Seeing that this is Ranger's baby, it will probably be born in the early morning hours. "Yes, they work for the baby's father. He is out of the country right now with work. So they are making sure nothing happens to me or the baby." I said.

"I see. Is he someone famous?"

"No, not really. He owns a security company and this is their job."

"Um, do you think you can ask them to not be so intimidating? They are scaring the other mothers-to-be and their families. Whenever someone gets too close to the door and they don't have an I.D. badge, they look like they are about to reach for their guns."

I looked at Bobby. "Bobby, can you go and talk to whoever is out there? They need to realize that this is a hospital and the maternity ward at that. There are pregnant women and children out there that I am sure, mean no harm."

"I'll take care of it." Bobby opened the door and talked to the men standing guard.

I turned back to Justine. She attached the monitor and was reading the strip that was printing. "The heartbeat looks good. The baby doesn't seem to be in distress. This will also monitor your contractions. You will be able to see how strong they are. If you want to walk around just unplug it here but be sure to re-plug when you come back. I'll come back in a little while to see how things are going."

Contractions started to get more intense. I found myself taking deep breaths and blowing out of my mouth during them. I debated on getting an epidural. I decided to wait a bit. But I knew I couldn't wait too long.

"Ohmigod! Does that hurt? It's a good thing Ranger isn't here. I just might rip his balls off!" Mary Lou giggled. "What? You think this is funny/"

"I know what you are experiencing."

"And you did it again! Why?"

"Steph, once you hold your baby in your arms you will forget about the pain."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Take my word for it."

"Well, if you . . . say . . . so. It will . . . be . . . a long . . . time . . . be-fore . . . Ran-ger . . . touch-es . . . me . . . a-gain."

I went for the epidural. Why should I have to suffer in pain when there are drugs? I know Ranger probably wouldn't approve. The labor progressed and I wouldn't say that I was comfortable but the pain wasn't as strong.

* * *

It seemed like I've been in labor for days. Justine came back in to check on me for the 100th time. There was a parade of people in and out to check on me from student nurses to interns to residents and my own doctor. "Looks like we are about ready. This baby wants out. You are fully dilated. I will inform the doctor. Why don't you two get into these scrubs?" She handed some scrubs to Bobby and Mary Lou.

"How are you doing, Steph?" Mary Lou asked.

"O.K." I said. Not really sure of how I was suppose to feel. Soon I will be holding my baby. Ranger's baby. A sob escaped from me.

"Steph, are you O.K.? Are you in pain?" Bobby asked.

I shook my head. "Just thinking that soon I will be holding Ranger's baby. And he is not here to witness this." Another sob came out of me.

"Ssh. Honey. Don't get yourself all worked up. The hard part is yet to come. You need all your energy to get through this. You can think about Ranger later." Mary Lou said.

Soon the room was filled with people. They broke down the bed to get it ready for the delivery. A crib was brought in with a heat lamp. Towels were at the ready. Dr. Dobbs came in and took a look. "O.K. This baby is ready to make his or her appearance into the world. Now Stephanie with the next contract I want you to push as hard as you can. Get ready. Now push . . . keep pushing . . . push, push. Stop . . . Take a deep breath . . . And again . . . push. Push. Push. Stop . . . The head is crowning. Looks like a lot of dark hair. Get ready and push . . . Push. Keep Pushing . . . Push. Stop. Take a deep breath and relax a little bit. O.K. Now push, push, push. Stop. The head is out. Can you see it in the mirror?"

I nodded my head. My hair was plastered around my head. Mary Lou wiped my face.

"You're doing good Steph. Just a little longer." Mary Lou said encouragingly.

Bobby stood off to the side filming. Trying to stay out of the way of everyone that was in the room. This was not the privacy that I would have expected, but I am sure that everyone in the room was there for a reason in case something went wrong.

"O.K. Steph. I checked to make sure the umbilical cord isn't wrapped around the baby's neck. Now with the next contraction you are going to push again . . . And get ready. Take a deep breath. And push . . . push. Stop. Let me rotate the shoulder. O.K. Push, push, push. And you can relax and meet your son."

I smiled. It was a boy. Ricardo Carlos Manoso. The III or IV? I didn't really know. He was yelling his lungs out. I don't think he liked being out of his secure little place in my belly. He was wiped off and placed on my chest as he screamed.

"Hey there Ricky. I'm your Momma." I said to him. A nurse came over and took him from me after the doctor cut the umbilical cord. Ranger wasn't here to do it.

"I need to check him over. Then I will clean him up better and bring him back to you."

"You aren't going to take him out of this room, are you?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm just going over to the crib. We will assess him and then weigh him and measure him and put his I.D. band on him."

Bobby walked over with her and watched as she and another doctor checked him out.

"O.K. Steph. Next we need for you to push again and expel the after birth. This should be easy." Dr. Dobbs said. I pushed a couple of times and felt the after birth slip out of me. Justine started to get me cleaned up. It looked like she stayed to see the delivery to the end.

"We need to get you cleaned up so you can hold your baby." She changed my gown to one that is used for nursing. I didn't know if I was going to nurse or not. I thought I would at least try it. It was supposed to be good for the baby and I wanted to do whatever I could to make sure that my baby was healthy.

All the sheets were removed and fresh ones put on. Mary Lou got me more ice chips to suck on. She gave me some chap stick to apply to my dry lips.

Soon the nurse that had Ricky brought him back over to me wrapped in a blue blanket. "Here you go, mom. Here is your little boy. Although he isn't so little. He weighs 8 lbs. 2 oz. He is 21 inches long. His apgar is a nine. His feet are a little black from the footprints that we took. We'll come back in a little while and give him a bath. Do you have a sleeper to put on him?" I nodded my head as she handed me my baby boy.

"Hi Ricky. Oh you are perfect." I didn't notice when everyone left the room. I was alone with my son. Ranger's son. "Oh Carlos, he is perfect. Thank you for giving me this perfect little boy." I sobbed. I unwrapped the blanket so I could look him over. He looked at me. I counted 10 fingers and 10 toes. "Carlos, if you can hear me. He has all his fingers and toes. He has your dark hair with my curls. His skin color is the perfect combination of the two of us. I can't tell what the color of his eyes are going to be yet. He is beautiful. I wish you were here to see him. He is going to steal some girl's heart someday. He already has stolen mine." I cried. Ricky looked at me like I was crazy.

There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened. My parents were standing there.

"Come in and meet your new grandson." I said to them. They came into the room with smiles on their faces. "This is your Grandma and Grandpa Plum. And your Great-Grandma Mazur." I said to Ricky.

"How are you feeling, Pumpkin?" My dad asked.

"Sad, happy, overwhelmed." I replied.

"We won't stay long. There are a lot of people waiting to meet this little guy." My mom said. "We just wanted to see you two. We'll come back after you have rested. It's been a long day for you."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 1:00 a.m. Mary Lou said he was born at 12:04 a.m." Grandma Mazur said.

"He was born on Carlos' birthday." I said with a sad smile.

Mom, Dad and Grandma gave me a kiss and kissed Ricky on the head and then they left only to be replaced by Ricardo and Maria.

"Oh, Stephanie. He is beautiful." Maria cried.

"Ricky this is your Abuela and Abuelo Manoso. They are your Daddy's mom and dad."

I told Ricky. He wasn't all that impressed. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"You get some rest. We are going to stay at RangeMan and we'll come and see you later today." Ricardo said.

"It's Carlos' birthday and he's not here to see his present." I whispered.

"I know. Try and get some rest. You aren't going to get much rest once you leave the hospital." Maria said as she kissed me and then kissed Ricky. They left and Lula and Tank came in with Lester and Bobby.

"You did good White Girl. That Batbaby looks just like Batman except with curly hair. There is no question who his father is." I looked at Tank. Did he tell her what Ernesto had said to me? He knew what I was thinking and shook his head.

"You did good Steph. You got yourself a handsome boy. Ranger would be proud."

"Would be?" My voice cracked. Did he hear something and not tell me?

"Will be proud. Will be." He corrected himself when he saw my panicked look.

"So are you really naming him after Ranger?" Lester asked.

"Yeah. I have to. He was born on Ranger's birthday. I'm going to call him Ricky."

"Well, we will let you get some sleep. Hal and Binkie are on guard duty. We will be back later." Tank said and he came over and gave me a hug and kiss on the head. He reached over with his big hand and brushed Ricky's cheek.

Lester and Bobby did the same. "Thanks Bobby for being here with me."

"Not a problem. It was something to see a new life coming into the world. Thank you for letting me witness that."

"Good night. You take care of the Batbaby there." Lula said.

Mary Lou came in as they left. "Hey. How are you two doing?"

"Good. I'm starting to get tired. The adrenaline is wearing off."

"Have you tried to feed him yet?"

"No."

"Here let me help you." She adjusted the gown so my breast was exposed. She helped position Ricky so he could place his mouth over the nipple. He latched on and began to suck. It was an incredible feeling.

"How do you know if they are getting anything?"

"Oh, he'll let you know. When he feels hungry and still feels hungry after nursing and is screaming his head off, you'll know."

"Aren't you going to go home?"

"Nah. I thought I would wait until they got you situated in the postpartum room." Just then the door opened and a wheelchair was brought in by Justine and another nurse. I was assuming she would be my nurse for the remainder of the night.

"We are going to move you now. Your legs wont work yet after the epidural. So we brought you your cab to transport you to private room. Then we will clean Ricky up for you."

Mary Lou started to grab all my things. The nurse took Ricky from me and Justine helped me into the wheelchair. The nurse handed Ricky back to me. And we headed to my room.

**TBC - Chapter 18 Little Ricky**


	18. Chapter 18

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 18  
****Little Ricky  
**

I got situated in my bed. My guards were outside the door. Mary Lou placed Ricky in my arms. "I can't believe it, Mare. Ranger and I created this little person. This little person I gave life to. It just seems so surreal. It's absolutely amazing. I can't get over it."

"I know. I felt the same way after I had Kenny. Not that you won't feel that way with the next one. But there is just something about that first one that is just amazing."

"Can you get me my phone?"

"Sure Steph. Who are you going to call? It must be like 2:30 a.m."

"I want to send a picture to Julie. So she will see it in the morning." Mary Lou handed me my phone and I snapped the picture and sent it.

"Well, I think I will head for home. I'll see you later, Steph. Get some rest."

"O.K. Mare. Thanks so much for everything. I don't think I could have done this without you being here. Do you need a ride? You came to the hospital with me. Your car is still at the house."

"No, Tank had someone drive it over here."

"Ask one of the guys outside the door to walk you to your car. It's late and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"O.K. Thanks, Steph. See you later."

A nurse came into the room. "I'll take the baby down to the nursery and get him cleaned up. Do you have a sleeper for him to wear?"

"Yes, in my bag." The nurse went and pulled out a sleeper. There were three of them that I had packed.

"Why don't you get some sleep? When you wake up you should be able to get a shower and then I will bring the baby back to you."

"Do you think you can wait a bit? One of the men outside the door walked my friend to her car. They would not want either of us without a guard. One of them will go with the baby and one will stay posted outside my door."

"I don't think that will be necessary. We have a very secure system so that babies can't be removed from the premises."

"It is necessary because if anything should happen to either of us, you don't want to have to face the men outside or the baby's father when he gets back."

"I see. I will come back then when I see both men outside your door." The nurse left.

I sat there with Ricky in my arms. He was asleep but I talked to him anyway. "Hey there, Little Man. I hope that I am a good Momma to you. I haven't had much experience with babies. Or with kids for that manner. Don't hate me too much if I do something wrong. We will have to learn as we go."

I dozed off for a bit when there was a knock on the door. The nurse came back and I noticed that Hal and Binkie were both outside. "I'll take the baby now." She came to take him from me. I gave him a kiss and handed him over. She placed him in the crib and opened the door to leave.

"Hal." I called. Hal came into the room. "She is taking the baby down to the nursery. Will you go with her and stay with the baby until they bring him back to me?"

"Of course Steph. And congratulations. The Boss is going to be mighty surprised when he returns." Hal responded.

"Thanks, Hal."

"Get some rest now. We will give your son a nice bath. Clean off the ink on his feet. We will give him some vitamin shots as well. Did you try to breast feed?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, for a little while before I was brought to this room."

"We'll see if he will take a bottle. We want to encourage breast feeding. But we want you to rest right now."

"Thank you."

"We'll let you sleep for a couple hours." The nurse left with my son and I suddenly became panicked. I knew that Hal wouldn't let anything happen to Ricky. My eyes could no longer stay open so I closed them and soon I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the door opening and the crib being wheeled into the room. Ricky was awake. I sat up and the nurse brought him over to me. "Here you go. He is nice and clean. I think he may be hungry. He drank about 2 oz about two hours ago."

I got situated and Ricky took my breast and began to suck. It was an incredible feeling.

I watched him as he suckled. I made cooing sounds to him. He fell asleep after 15 minutes of sucking.

"I can help you with your shower if you like?" The nurse said. I took her up on the offer.

The shower felt wonderful. It was hot and it just felt good to get clean. When I came out the nurse, who later found out her name was Anna, changed the bedding. She took my vitals and checked other parts of me. Then she left me with my son. I sat there and just watched him as he slept. I was still amazed at the miracle before me. I wanted Ranger here more than ever. I wanted him to see our son.

My phone rang and I reached over to pick it up. It was Julie.

"Ohmigod Steph! You had the baby! Is it a boy or girl? I can't tell from the picture."

"It's a boy."

"So are you going to name him after Ranger?"

"Yes. But I'm calling him Ricky."

"What's wrong Steph? You sound sad. You should be happy."

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I was just wishing Ranger was here."

"I'm sure he will be home soon.'

"Thanks for your optimism."

"You don't sound convinced that he will come home."

"Sorry, he's been gone for what seems like forever."

"So, tell me how much he weighed and all that."

I knew she was trying to get my mind off of Ranger. "He weighs 8 lbs. 2 oz. And is 21 inches long. He has dark curly hair. And he is darker than me but lighter than Ranger. Maybe like your coloring."

"Was it a long labor?"

"Yes and no. The waiting until it was time to go to the hospital was long. I was afraid that all of the sudden the contractions would be too close and we wouldn't get to the hospital in time and end up having the baby on the side of the road. But I am glad that it didn't progress too fast because then he wouldn't have been born on Ranger's birthday."

"Oh that is so cool. I can't wait to come up and see him. Maybe for Christmas."

"I don't know Sweetie. Maybe not until Ranger gets back."

"Oh." She said sadly.

"It's not that I don't want to see you. It is just that Ranger might not like it."

"O.K." She still didn't sound happy.

"Hey I will send you pictures of Ricky weekly if not daily so you can see him grow, O.K.?"

"Yeah that would be great." She perked up a little bit.

"I've been working on a scrapbook for Ranger. It started with the day I found out I was pregnant. I took a picture of the test stick doohickey. And then every month on the day I went to see the doctor, so he can see me getting fat. Now I need to take pictures of Ricky as a newborn to add to it. So I can send you lots of pictures."

"That is cool. Well, I'll let you go."

"I'll call you when I get home. Love you, Sweetie."

"Love you too, Steph. Give Ricky a kiss for me. Talk to you soon. Bye."

I laid back in the bed. Tears streaming down my face. "Carlos, please come home soon."

* * *

Ricky and I spent the first couple of weeks in the apartment on the 7th floor. Once I seemed to be in a routine and was handling the mommy duties, we moved to the house.

Bobby took us home. I carried Ricky in and took him out of the car seat as Bobby carried in the luggage and other things.

"Well, Ricky this is our home. This is the living room." I showed him the room. "This is the dining room. And here is the kitchen. And out there is the swimming pool. You probably won't be using it for a while. Let's go upstairs." I took him upstairs. "This is a spare room. Maybe it will be your room someday. This is Julie's room. She's your big sister. She is the one that sent the big teddy bear. Here is Momma's, and hopefully Daddy's, room. And this is your room. I picked all of this out just for you. I hope you like it. It is bright and cheery and colorful." I laid him down in the crib. "I'm going to be downstairs but there is a monitor here so I can hear you if you need me." I turned the monitor on. "I love you Little Man. Have a nice nap." I stood there and watched him sleep.

"Steph?" I turned to see Bobby at the door.

"Yes?"

"Miranda is here."

"O.K. Thanks. I'll be right down." I gave Ricky another kiss and walked across the hall to the master bedroom. It seemed a lifetime ago that I was here, when actually it was only a month. I took out the scrapbook that I had stashed in the drawer. I had pictures that I needed to add along with the birth certificate. I carried everything downstairs.

"Oh Stephanie, it is good to have you home. I've been jealous that Ella has been taking care of you these last couple of weeks and has been able to see the baby."

"Hi Miranda. It's good to be home. Ricky is upstairs sleeping if you want to take a peek."

"Can I? I won't be long." She hustled up the stairs.

I turned on the receiver for the monitor and set myself at the dining room table to work on the scrapbook. Miranda came back down.

"Stephanie, he is adorable. Is he a good baby?"

"The best. So far he only cries and fusses when he is hungry or needs to be changed. But I am sure that will change."

* * *

September turned into October. We celebrated my birthday by going shopping at the mall. Lula and Connie wanted to take me out for drinks now that I wasn't pregnant anymore. But I declined. I wasn't ready to leave Ricky with a babysitter.

I went back to work. I had the portable crib/playpen set up in my cubicle, along with the bouncy seat. That way he was close by and he can watch me as I work when he was awake. I would use Ranger's office sometimes to breast feed or would go up to the apartment if I wanted to take a nap myself. I got another portable crib/playpen for up there too so I didn't have to collapse it and set it up every time.

October turned to November. Still no Ranger. It was a year now that he was gone. Maria and Ricardo invited me to dinner. Ricky and I had gone to see them only once since we were home. I knew they wanted to see Ricky and I couldn't deny them their grandson, so Ricky and I went up to see them.

"Stephanie. Ohmigod! Look how much he has grown!" Maria exclaimed. Ricky was no longer a newborn. He lost the ugly, wrinkly look. He was now three months old. He was drinking up to 6 oz. of breast milk. I started pumping when I went back to work in October. It was easier. Especially if someone else wanted to feed him. I just passed him and the bottle over to the person. But at night was our time. I loved to nurse him. He didn't get the nipple confusion like some babies do. There were other times that I would breast feed too. Usually when we were at home.

Ranger's sisters all came over to see him. He ate it up. He smiled at them with his toothless grin. He was passed around from aunt to aunt. Abuela Rosa even got a chance to hold her great-grandson. Ernesto just gave him a cursory look. I hoped that he accepted Ricky as Ranger's son. That was not going to happen.

"So you brought the bastard here to integrate him into our family." Ernesto sneered at me when he stopped me outside his parents' room where I was going to breast feed and change Ricky.

"This is Carlos' son. Your family has a right to see him."

"You just keep telling yourself that. And when Carlos gets back, we'll see what rights you have in this family." He walked away. So much for Ricky getting to know his uncle.

Maria insisted that I bring Ricky on Christmas as it would be his first Christmas. I of course said yes. It was Ricky's first Christmas but it would be my second Christmas without Ranger.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve day. Bobby, Tank, Lester and Miranda helped me put up the Christmas tree and helped decorate the house. I don't know why I decorated the house. No one was coming over for Christmas. I was going to my parents' and to Ranger's parents'. But I wanted it nice for Ricky. Although he wouldn't remember how it looked.

There was garland draped across the mantle of the fireplace. Lights in the windows with candlestick lights resting on the sills. Tank hung the wreath on the front door. There was garland wrapped on the banister of the staircase. The Christmas tree was placed in the corner near the fireplace. Christmas music was playing in the stereo. A song started to play and I stopped to listen.

**Take back the holly and mistletoe  
Silver bells on string  
If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus  
I would ask for just one thing  
****I don't need sleigh rides in the snow  
Don't want a Christmas that's blue  
Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you  
I don't need expensive things  
They don't matter to me  
All that I want, can't be found  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
You are the angel atop my tree  
You are my dream come true  
Santa can't bring me what I need  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you  
I don't need expensive things  
They don't matter to me  
All that I want, can't be found  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
You are the angel atop my tree  
You are my dream come true (dream come true)  
Santa can't bring me what I need  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you  
**

I had tears running down my face, because all I wanted for Christmas is Ranger. Tank came over to me.

"Oh, Bomber. Don't cry."

"I can't help it, Tank. I miss him so much. It's been over a year. Look at what he has all missed."

"That is one of the hazards of being in the service. You miss out on a lot. There have been plenty of Christmas' we all missed with our families."

Another song came on the radio, 'Please Come Home For Christmas'.

**Bells will be ringing this sad sad New Years  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again  
Cries will be singing Silent Night  
Christmas carols by candlelight  
Please come home for Christmas  
Please come home for Christmas  
If not for Christmas by New Years night  
Friends and relations send salutations  
Sure as the stars shine above  
But this is Christmas yes Christmas my dear  
The time of year to be with the ones you love  
So won't you tell me you'll never more roam  
Christmas and New Years will find you home  
There'll be no more sorrow no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, happy once again  
Oh there'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, Christmas once again  
**

Tank was holding me as I cried. The next song was 'Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)'.

**The snow's coming down  
I'm watching it fall  
Lots of people around  
Baby please come home**

**The church bells in town  
All ringing in song  
Full of happy sounds  
Baby please come home**

**They're singing 'Deck the Halls'  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
'Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year**

**Pretty lights on the tree  
I'm watching them shine  
You should be here with me  
Baby please come home**

**If there was a way  
I'd hold back this tear  
But it's Christmas day  
Please, please, please, please  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
**

It was like they were singing what I was feeling. I was crying harder. Lester got up and turned the stereo off. "Gee, listening to songs like that will make anyone want to commit suicide. What happened to 'Jingle Bells' and 'Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer'?"

I sucked in some air. "Do you think I am suicidal?" I asked. Bobby smacked Lester in the head.

"Hey!" Lester cried.

"Of course not, Bombshell. We do think that you have the Christmas blues and maybe some postpartum depression. We understand that you miss Ranger and want him to come home. We don't think you are a danger to yourself or Ricky. Lester I think was just commenting that they shouldn't play all those sad holiday songs all together like that. They need to mix it up. There are a lot of people out there that get depressed this time of year." Bobby explained.

Tank gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Come on we need to get this tree finished before the Little Boss wakes up from his nap."

Bobby came and gave me a hug. "I think you have every right to be feeling what you are feeling. I don't think that you are having a breakdown. It's a time you should be with your family and the ones you love."

"Yeah, I love you guys. Thanks for spending the day with me."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to my parents' for dinner and probably church. Tomorrow I go back to my parents' for brunch and gift opening then I am going to Newark for dinner with Ranger's family." I told them.

"Are you going to be O.K. with Ernesto?" Tank asked.

"Yeah. I've been up to see Ranger's family a couple of times. I had a run in with Ernesto and he called Ricky a bastard. Maybe he won't be there this time. Maybe he will spend Christmas with Shantel's family."

"I can go with you, Bombshell." Bobby offered.

"Thanks. But I think I can handle it. Maria and Ricardo have been great and have accepted Ricky and me into the family."

"Well, I think we are done here. Anything else you want us to do while we're here?"

"No. Wait!" I ran upstairs and came back down with a couple of gifts. "I wanted to give you guys something. But I didn't want the other guys to feel bad. They all got a gift card from Ricky and me. But I wanted to something more for you guys. You have been so great this past year. I had to do something to say thank you and show you my appreciation and love." I handed the guys their gifts.

"Bomber, you didn't have to do anything." Tank said.

"Yeah, Bombshell. We would have done it regardless of your relationship with Ranger. You're family. We love you like a sister." Bobby said.

"I know. But I still get my family gifts."

"Thanks Bombshell. Sorry if what I said earlier upset you." Said Lester.

"It's O.K. I still love you." I said to Lester. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Bomber." Tank said and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Bombshell." Bobby came and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bombshell, Merry Christmas. I hope Santa brings you a good present." Lester said as he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Les."

The guys left. I sighed and looked at the tree. They did a good job. Miranda came down with Ricky.

"Hi, Little Man. Look at the Christmas tree. Isn't it pretty? Look at all the lights twinkling." I walked over to the tree. I took his hand and let him touch the branches so he could feel the rough prickle of the needles. I sat down on the couch with him and just looked at the tree. Tears fell down my cheeks again.

**TBC Chapter 19 - Christmas Eve 3**


	19. Chapter 19

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 19  
****Christmas Eve 3  
****(with excerpts from **_**Christmas Eve Visitor)**_

_**Italic = Excerpts from Christmas Eve Visitor**_

It was Christmas Eve. I was at my parents' house. I made sure that Ricky was secure with my Dad before finding my mother and helping with dinner. I dressed Ricky in a Santa suit complete with a Santa hat.

I walked into the kitchen. Mom and Val were talking. I gathered that they were talking about me. I heard my name and Ranger's name when I walked through the door. They stopped talking when they saw it was me.

"Hi, Val, Mom. Need help?"

"Stephanie. Where is Ricky?" Mom asked.

"Dad has him. What were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Val said.

"Look I heard my name and I heard Carlos' name. So what's up?"

"Steph. Uh, mom and I, uh, were just talking, uh, that maybe you, uh, . . ." Val stammered.

"We think that you should start going out more. You need to meet people." Mom said finally.

"Why should I go out more? I have a child now. If I was going out and partying you would be yelling at me that I need to settle down and be a mother to my child."

"Well, you need to find someone. Someone that can be a father for Ricky."

"What? I am not going to go and find someone to be a father for Ricky. Ricky has a father."

"Steph, you need to be realistic. Carlos may not be coming home."

"I will cross that bridge when the time comes. Right now we don't know that. And I have a whole building full of men that can be father figures for Ricky. Until I know for certain that Carlos is NOT coming home, I will wait for him." I turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"I ran into Joseph today at the grocery store. He asked about you. I'm sure that if you would call him, he would be willing to take you back. He would be a good father to Ricky."

I turned back to her. "Mom, I don't love Joe. It wouldn't be fair to him. He deserves someone who will love him. Not someone who is in love with someone else. Even if that person won't be coming back." I felt tears starting to burn in my eyes. I had to get out of the kitchen before Christmas Eve was ruined.

"You could learn to love him again. You hurt him when you left him to be with Carlos."

"Mom, I love Carlos." My hand went to touch the necklace that Ranger gave me last year through Tank. "And right now no one will be able to fill the void in my heart. It may take years before I would be able to love someone else. That is, if Carlos doesn't come home. Excuse me. I need some air." I quickly left the kitchen. I checked to make sure Ricky was O.K. I grabbed my coat and went outside.

I stood outside on the porch breathing in the cold air. I wrapped my arms around me in the hopes that it would stop my body from shaking. Not from the cold, but from the fury that my mother felt that I could just find someone else to love and from the pain in my chest as I tried not to cry yet again. I heard the front door open and an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Are you O.K., Pumpkin? Your mother trying to get you to go back to Morelli? That's all she could talk about when she came home from the store."

"O-oh, Dad-dy." I sobbed. He wrapped his other arm around me and held me as I cried. Tears froze on my cheeks.

"I know it's hard not knowing. You can't change things. But you can still hope and pray. And hopefully you will be reunited with Carlos soon. I'll try to talk to your mother. Make her understand that you just can't repair the hole in your heart with someone else. Let's go back inside. It's cold out here and there is a little boy inside that is celebrating his first Christmas."

"Thank you, Daddy. You're right. I need to focus on Ricky's first Christmas, so I can make some good memories to tell him when he grows up."

We went back inside. Val and Mom were putting the last serving dishes on the table. I went to get Ricky from Grandma. Made sure that he didn't need to be changed. I placed him in the high chair next to me so he can see what is going on.

* * *

Dinner went by without any disasters. I took Ricky upstairs to my old room to breast feed him. When I came back down later, the table was cleared. A platter with assorted Christmas cookies and cake and other desserts were sitting there along with small plates and silverware to help yourself. There were punch and coffee available as well.

Everyone was in the living room. Angie and Mary Alice were singing a Christmas song from their school Christmas program. Daddy was in his chair. Grandma was sitting in the other chair. Val, Albert with Lisa on his lap, and my mom were sitting on the couch. So I dragged a chair from the dining room so I could sit with Ricky on my lap. They finished their song and we all clapped.

"O.K. You both get to open one present tonight. The rest will have to wait until tomorrow." Val told the girls. They ran to the tree to look at the presents that were underneath and tried to decide which one to open. Mary Alice picked out a present and brought it over to me.

"This is for Ricky." She said.

"Thank you, Mary Alice." I took the present from her. "Look Ricky. This is a present for you. Let's see what it is." I looked at the tag to see who it was from. It was from Angie, Mary Alice and Lisa. I removed the wrapping paper. It was an ornament. It had Ricky's name on it and his birth date.

"Thank you so much girls. That was very thoughtful of you to get Ricky this ornament. I'm sure when Ricky is older, he will appreciate it as well." I kissed Mary Alice. "Now go and find yourself a gift to open."

I got a book on child care from Val. She said she swore by the book. I thanked her and told her that I will keep it handy. I paged through it and I thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad present after all. Who knows when it might come in handy. It had a first aid section. It had a place to keep track of immunizations.

Once everyone had opened one gift, Mom got up to put some of the food away before leaving for church. I went to change Ricky. When I came back down, I went into the kitchen to inform my mom that I wasn't going to go to church with them. Something was telling me to go home. A feeling that I didn't know how to explain.

"What do you mean you aren't going to church with us? It's Christmas Eve. When was the last time you went to church? It is the least you could do is attend church on Christmas and Easter. And when are you going to have your son baptized?"

"I don't know, Mom. Maybe after the first of the year. I'm waiting for Carlos."

"You may have a long wait and your son shouldn't have to wait that long. Maybe you should go to church and say a prayer for Carlos."

"Mom, I can pray from anywhere. God isn't just in church. Besides, tomorrow is going to be a long day and Ricky needs to go to bed. I have to play Santa. I'm just going to go home."

"O.K. Steph. I'll make sure to say an extra prayer for Carlos. We'll see you tomorrow."

I packed Ricky up and we drove home. Home. I still felt like I was trespassing.

* * *

Ricky and I were in the living room after we had gotten home. Christmas music played and we looked at the tree. I started a fire in the fireplace. I felt cozy and warm. The perfect Christmas feeling. I picked up the ornament that said 'Baby's 1st Christmas'. I bent down to pick up Ricky.

"See Ricky. Your first ornament. Let's go hang it on the tree." We went over to the tree and I hung it up. I took the ornament that Ricky got from his cousins and placed that on the tree as well. Then I picked up his stocking and we went over to hang it on the mantel of the fireplace.

"Santa is going to come tonight. He is going to put things in your stocking, like some new pacifiers and maybe a stuffed animal or toy." I put Ricky back in his bouncy seat and he watched the lights on the tree as they blinked off and on.

I hung up the Batman and Wonder Woman ornaments that Ranger gave me what seemed like such a long time ago. I picked up the ornament Ranger and I had selected together. I hung it on the tree and started to cry. I touched it and then went to sit on the couch. I picked up the picture of the two of us that Julie took of us. I caressed his face. "Oh Carlos, where are you? When are you coming home?" I started to sob uncontrollably.

The doorbell rang. It startled me. I hadn't heard the gate alarm, so it had to be someone who knew the code. I tried to think of who it could be. Everyone I knew who had access to the code had plans. Tank was with Lula. Lester went home for the holidays and Bobby was in charge tonight.

I brushed the tears off my face and went to answer the door. I took a deep breath and let it out. Trying to get my emotions in check. I brushed my hands over my face to wipe the remaining tears.

I cautiously opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. It had to be a dream. He opened his arms and I was in them in an instant. I started crying again. He was home. Ohmigod. He was home.

I got my crying under control but I could let go of him. I was afraid he would disappear. I heard Ricky fussing. Probably from the cold air blowing in from the open door.

"_Please, come in," _I said as I turned to go back into the living room. Ranger followed me and he took off his jacket and tossed it in a chair. I saw him pick up the picture that I left on the couch. He looked at it and then placed it on the table next to the couch. He turned to look at me again and saw I was holding a baby.

"_I would like for you to meet your son," _I said. Then I looked at Ricky. _"Little Man, I want you to meet your Daddy._" I handed Ricky to Ranger. He took his son and just stared at him. He removed the Santa hat. He was quiet just looking at his son. I was afraid. I held my breath as I waited for him to reject us. Christmas songs and the fire crackling in the fireplace the only sounds.

"_Babe." He finally said. "He is beautiful."_

I blew out my breath that I was holding.

"_I named him after you." _I said. _"I know we both had said that we didn't want any children at one time or another. But when I found out I was pregnant shortly after you left, I was scared. I didn't know what you would say. I didn't know if I would see you ever again. So, I decided that I would keep the baby so I would always have a part of you, if you never came back."_

Ranger sat down on the couch still holding Ricky. Ricky was just looking at him. I sat down next to him.

"_He was born on your birthday."_ I continued._ "The Merry Men took really good care of me. One of them always went with me to my doctor's appointments. Tank had me move into your house so there would be more room for all the baby things. He said the 7__th__ floor apartment would be too crowded once the baby got bigger and got more toys. Then there is the fact that there is only one bedroom. Even if we used your office space for a nursery it would have been cramped. I hope you aren't mad that we are here?" _I looked at him expectantly.

"_Babe. I would have been mad had you found somewhere else to live. This is where you belong. Here. In this house. Had I been here, I would have insisted that you move in here with me."_

Ricky started fussing. _"I think he probably needs to be fed and changed and then I think I should put him to bed. You are welcome to come along if you would like to."_

"_No, I think I will just wait here for you. This is a lot to take in. So much has changed since I have been gone."_

"_Well, here then." _I reached under the Christmas tree and retrieved a present and I handed it to him. _"It's just a little something I made for you."_

He took the present and opened it after I took Ricky from him. It was the scrapbook. He opened the cover and looked at the first page with the picture of the pregnancy test with the '+' sign in the window. He continued to turn the pages.

"_I kept sort of a journal so you would know what happened the past year. There are pictures of me every month as I got bigger and pictures of the birth. There is a DVD of the birth you can watch. Bobby recorded it. He was there with me along with Mary Lou. You can look at the scrapbook while I take care of Ricky. Would you like to give him a goodnight kiss?"_

Ranger leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. _"Goodnight little Ricky. I love you."_ He took his finger and caressed his little cheek. I was amazed that he said that he loved Ricky. I was expecting him to turn on his heel and walk out of our lives.

I fed Ricky and put a nighttime diaper on and put him in his crib. I kissed him goodnight. I hurried across the hall into my bedroom. Hopefully, our bedroom. I quickly changed and put on a short red nightgown with fur trim. I put on my bathrobe to cover it up. I shoved a Santa hat in the pocket. I hope he was going to stay.

I pulled out the gifts from Santa to place under the tree that I had hidden in the closet. I walked down the stairs and noticed that the lights were off. Only the Christmas tree was lit. I didn't see Ranger. My stomach dropped. He left. He didn't wait to say good-bye. He just upped and left. Or ran more likely.

Then I noticed some movement by the fireplace and there he was. He hadn't left. He had just added more wood to the fire. He stood up and looked at me and raised his brow.

"_Santa has to come."_ I walked over to the tree and started to place the gifts underneath.

"_Babe, he is only four months old. I doubt he even knows who Santa is much less know which presents came from him and which came from his family and friends."_

"_If I am going to be a mom, I need to start doing this right." _I said.

"_How many presents does one little baby boy need?" He asked as he helped place presents under the tree._

"_Oh, these aren't all for him. Some are for my nieces. Some are for my parents and grandma. Some are for you." _I replied softly. Ranger stopped and looked at me.

_I wanted to make sure I had something for you in case you came home in time for Christmas."_ I whispered. _"Some are even from last Christmas." _I finished. Tears were falling down my face.

Ranger took the last present that I was hold and place it under the tree. Then he took my hands and pulled me up. He walked us over to the couch and sat me down. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me and held me as I sobbed.

"_I am sorry I wasn't here. I am so sorry I wasn't here for the birth of our son. I am_

_sor . . . " _I stopped him by placing my fingers over his mouth.

"_Shhh. You are here now and that is all that matters,"_ He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was full of love and passion. God how I missed him.

"_I missed you so much."_ He said brushing my lips. _"Thank you for the scrapbook. I wish I could have been here to witness it all in person."_

"_I missed you too." I said. "Like I said earlier, the guys took good care of me. Ella made sure I ate well._ Miranda did too. _The guys put together a fitness program for me. Which I wasn't too happy about, but it helped with the labor and delivery and helped me get back into shape afterwards." _I laid my head on his shoulder with my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beat, so I knew he was real.

We talked well into the night. He was surprised that I didn't find out the sex of the baby before hand. I told him that I really didn't care if it was a boy or a girl. All I really wanted was him to come home. I explained why I named Ricky after him.

"_And if it was a girl? Would you have named her after you?"_ He laughed.

I hit him in the chest. _"No." _He asked what name I picked out if it was a girl. I told him that it was either Erica Rose or Clarisa Marie. He said that either name would have been nice. He said that he wasn't sure if he would have wanted Ricky to be named after him.

"_Are you mad that I named him after you?"_ I was suddenly afraid that he was mad at the choice of name.

"_No, I know why you did it. It's O.K. that you did."_ He kissed me to reassure me that he wasn't mad. He asked if Ricky was baptized yet. I told him that I was putting it off and that my mom was bugging me about it. He asked about his parents and my relationship with them. I told him some of it. I didn't mention Ernesto. That could wait for another day. Hopefully Ernesto won't be there tomorrow.

He apologized for not letting his family know about me. He said that his contract had ended and that he only had to take care of RangeMan now. I suddenly was afraid that Ricky and me weren't going to be part of his future.

"_Is that all?_"I asked timidly.

"_And you and Ricky. I have a family that I have to take care of now." _He kissed me again.

"_Are you sure that you want Ricky and me? I know this had to come as a complete shock. You and I had just finally committed to a relationship not long before you had to leave. It was just you and me. I wasn't planning on getting pregnant. I am not trying to trap you into marrying me. I don't want to end up like Rachel. I don't want you to be just a name on a check and a visitor a couple of times a year. Are you sure you want a family?"_

"_Yes, I love you. You have given me the best gift I could ever want. I knew that maybe someday I would want to have a child with you. But, you always said you never wanted children. So, I was just going to wait until you changed your mind."_

He asked what my family's reaction was to Ricky, so I told him. _"Ricky and I had dinner over there tonight. Everybody was heading to church for Christmas Eve services after dinner, but I chose not to go. I'm glad I didn't go with them."_

"_So what are we doing tomorrow?"_ He asked.

"_We are going to do the Santa thing, then go to my parents' for brunch and exchange gifts. Then head up to Newark for dinner with your family."_

"_Then, because it is going to be a busy day tomorrow, you should probably go to bed."_

I started to panic. He wasn't going to stay? _"Ricky will probably wake up in a couple of hours for his next feeding. Are you staying here or do you have to get back to RangeMan and check in?"_ I was afraid of his answer. I held my breath.

"_I already checked in with Tank. He told me where to find you. Do you want me to stay?"_ He asked hesitantly.

I stood up. I took the Santa hat out of my pocket and put it on, then I removed my robe and stood there looking at him. _"Stay. This is your house."_ I said quietly.

"_Babe. This is OUR house."_ He kissed me passionately.

"_Welcome home, Carlos. Merry Christmas."_

"_Merry Christmas, Babe. It is good to be home."_

He checked to make sure the fire was out and the alarm was set. I made sure that the video camera was set up and the digital camera was ready. I got a couple of cookies and placed them on a plate and filled a glass with milk. I placed them on the fireplace ledge. Ranger picked up a cookie and took a bite and drank some of the milk so it looked like Santa had been there. Then he took my hand and we went upstairs.

We stopped in Ricky's room. Ranger looked at how it was decorated. Well, as well as he could with just the night light. We stood by the crib with our arms around each other and watched our son sleep.

"You did good, Babe. I'm proud of you."

I looked up at him. "Let's go to bed. I need for you to make love to me. Please." He looked at me and then picked me up and carried me into our bedroom. He never stopped kissing me.

We made love several times until Ricky's cries sounded on the monitor.

"Duty calls." I said as I slowly got up. I picked up my robe and wrapped in around me as I walked to the door.

"Babe. Where do you usually breast feed?"

"I sit in the rocking chair in Ricky's room. I'm afraid that if I fed him sitting in bed, I would fall asleep and roll over on him. Why?"

"Tonight why don't you come back in here and feed him so I can hold both of you."

I picked up Ricky and changed his soaked diaper. I grabbed a spit up cloth and we walked back into the bedroom. I handed Ricky to Ranger as I got myself situated in the bed. Ranger handed Ricky back to me and Ricky latched onto one of my breasts and suckled.

"This is a beautiful sight." Ranger said. He had his arm around me and his other hand stroked Ricky's face. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I dozed a little bit. I knew that Ranger wouldn't let Ricky roll out of my arms. After a while, Ricky finished and I placed him up on my shoulder. I tapped and rubbed his back. There was a small burp. I knew Ricky had fallen back to sleep so I quietly went back into his room and placed him in his crib. Ranger had followed us.

"You don't have to follow us. Ricky and I have a routine."

"I know, Babe. But this is all new to me. Do you always breast feed?"

"No. Ricky will take a bottle. I pump and there is breast milk stored in the freezer. I do that so when I am working, someone can feed him if I am in the middle of something. And it gives the grandparents a chance to hold and feed him too. And you can have the opportunity to feed him in the morning."

"Come on Babe. You look like you are ready to drop." He led me back into our room. We crawled back into bed. Ranger pulled me close to him and I used his chest as a pillow like I always did. "I've missed this. Just holding you close. The feeling of contentment."

"I've missed this too. I didn't sleep well at night without you here."

"Good night, Babe. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos. I'm so happy you are home."

**TBC Chapter 20 - Christmas for Three**


	20. Chapter 20

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 20  
****Christmas For Three**

It was early Christmas morning. Ranger and I were awake. We were just lying in bed touching and caressing and kissing each other. Reacquainting ourselves with each other. I hadn't slept well, but I didn't let him know that. I had been afraid to close my eyes. I was afraid that when I woke up it all would have been a dream and Ranger wouldn't be there.

There was a small sound from the baby monitor. We listened until Ricky started to wail. I got up and put on some flannel pajamas that I got to wear for Christmas morning but hadn't put on because Ranger was home. I slipped on my slippers and went to get Ricky. Ranger was rolling out of the bed as I opened the door and walked across the hall.

"Merry Christmas, Ricky! Should we go and see if Santa came?" I said to Ricky as I reached down to pick him up. I changed his diaper and we went downstairs to see what Santa all brought. "Look, Ricky! Santa was here! Look at all the presents!"

Ranger was there waiting for us. He had on black, grey and red plaid flannel lounge pants and a grey thermal Henley. I put them in his dresser drawer a while ago. He had the video camera and was filming us as we walked down the stairs. "There's Daddy. Wave to Daddy." I took Ricky's hand and we waved to Ranger. I handed Ricky to Ranger. I picked up the digital camera and took a picture of Ricky and Ranger together by the tree and the presents. I then put the camera on the tripod and set the timer. I sat crossed legged on the floor and placed Ricky in my lap. Ranger sat behind me and placed his arm around me, leaning on his other arm. The camera snapped the picture. I got up to look at it. It turned out to be a great picture of the three of us.

I removed the camera and put the video camera on the tripod and positioned it so that it would film us opening our presents. I sat back down and took a present. "Look Ricky. This is from Santa. I wonder what he brought for you?" I unwrapped the present and inside was a Rock-a-Stack. Rings that stack on a pole.

We opened more presents. Ranger opened the present I had for him last year. It was a picture frame for his desk with pictures of Julie and me from the Christmas when we were in Miami.

"Thank you, Babe."

I opened more presents from Santa for Ricky. He got Ocean Wonders which was a fish bowl with sounds of the sea and little fish that you take out and put back in. He also got an Amazing Animals Rollin' Around Jungle Playground. It looked like a tree with a curved ramp. The animals rolled down the ramp and then they could ride a merry-go-round, or a seesaw.

I didn't go over board with the gifts. I knew the grandparents, aunts and uncles would probably over do it. Ranger was right. He was only a baby. How many toys and clothes does a baby need?

Julie sent a Stack n Surprise Blocks Peek-a-boo Choo-choo. It was a train that you place blocks on and then when it is pushed, the blocks move up and down and faces appear. It played music and had lights that blinked on and off.

Julie sent Ranger a picture frame collage. She put pictures of herself in it but left others open for pictures of Ricky. She sent me another scrapbook. I told her that I wanted one just for Ricky's first year.

This year I got Ranger a digital photo frame that I downloaded pictures of Ricky.

I went and got the stocking off the mantle. Inside Ricky's was a gum soother for teething. Some pacifiers and some plastic keys to play with.

Ranger took my stocking off the mantle. "Babe I think there is something in here for you."

I looked at him and took the stocking. I looked inside and pulled out a slender box. I looked at him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond and sapphire heart-shaped necklace. It was like the V-shaped necklace from last year. One side was sapphires and the other was diamonds. There was a smaller heart inside but with the opposite gems than the outside heart.

"Carlos." I breathed. "It's beautiful. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you. More than you can imagine. What time do we have to be at your parents?"

"Ten."

"It's 8:30 now."

"Well time to get this little guy fed and then a bath and I need to shower. We can save time by showering together."

"Babe. Who will watch the baby?"

"How do you think I showered while you were gone? I just put him in the portable crib and place it where he can see and hear me."

"Babe. What I have planned, I don't know if I want our son to witness that."

"Carlos. He is a baby. He won't remember. When he gets bigger then we will have to be a little more discrete."

* * *

We were on our way to my parents' house. Carlos drove my SUV that I have been using. We can't use the Turbo with a baby and that is what he drove to the house last night.

We pulled up outside my parents' house. I got out and grabbed the gifts. Ranger grabbed Ricky in the car seat. It took him a while to figure out how the locking mechanism worked. He took my free hand and we walked up to the door. My mom was there to open it and she had a look of surprise on her face when she saw Ranger standing there.

She quickly opened the door and ushered us in. "Come in. Come in."

Grandma was there waiting. "Looks like Santa brought Stephanie what she really wanted for Christmas."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Grandma. Merry Christmas, Mom." I said.

"Carlos, welcome home." My mom said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Plum. It is good to be home."

"You had a little surprise when you got home." Grandma said.

"Yes. A very nice surprise. I still can't believe it." He said looking down at Ricky.

I removed Ricky from the car seat and took off the bunting he was wrapped in. I handed him to Ranger. Ranger took him and gave him a kiss.

"Well, go on in and have a seat. Mother, Valerie and I will get everything ready for brunch," Mom said.

Ranger and I walked into the living room. My dad was in his usual chair. Albert was holding Lisa so she couldn't get at the presents. Angie and Mary Alice were looking for presents with their names on. I went and placed the presents that I had for everybody under the tree.

Mary Alice noticed Ranger with Ricky. "Are you Ricky's daddy?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Ranger said.

"Did Santa bring you home? Aunt Steph said that she only wanted you for Christmas."

"No. Santa didn't bring me home. But I surprised your Aunt Steph so she would have a nice Christmas."

I smiled at Ranger. I went over to my dad. "Merry Christmas, Daddy." I said and I kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Pumpkin. I like seeing that smile on your face again. It looks like your wish came true and you got what you wanted for Christmas."

"Yeah. It was a wonderful surprise. Carlos are you O.K. with Ricky? I'm going to go and help in the kitchen. Here is the diaper bag if you need anything. There are spit up cloths in there and some toys to entertain him. He seems to be content sitting on your lap."

"I'm good, Babe. You go and help your mom. If Ricky needs you, I know where to find you."

"Good." I gave him a kiss. I'm usually not one for PDA, especially in front of my parents but I couldn't help myself. Ranger was home and I was on cloud nine. I went to the kitchen to help with brunch.

I walked into the kitchen and Grandma pounced on me. "So when did he get home? What did he say about Ricky?"

"Are you going to get married?" My mom added.

"Carlos came home last night. He was shocked and in awe of Ricky but he seemed to be O.K. with the fact that he has a son. And no, Mom, we are not getting married. I'm just thankful that he hasn't rejected us."

"Don't scare him off, Mom. Be glad that he is accepting Steph and Ricky. He could have quickly high tailed it out of here from what Steph has said." Val added.

"Well, I think you should be getting married. How is that going to look?"

"Mom, all I care about right now is that he is home safe and he is accepting Ricky and me and not kicking us out of his house. I don't care if we aren't going to get married. I never wanted to get married again anyway. As long as Carlos is happy with how things are right now, then I am happy."

"I still sa . . ."

"Mom. This is way it's going to be. Take it or leave it. End of discussion. Now, do you need help in here? Or should I go back into the living room?"

"I think we have everything ready. You can help take some of it out to the table though." My mom said.

Everything was ready. We all gathered at the table. Ricky was in his highchair next to Ranger. I sat to his left. Mary Alice next to me and then Grandma. Across the table was Albert, Lisa, Val and Angie. Mom and Dad in their usual spots.

We ate without too many disasters. Lisa spilled her milk all over Albert. Mary Alice had to be told to slow down and chew her food. The presents weren't going anywhere. Ricky just sat there and taking it all in.

When I was finished, I mixed up some cereal and pears for Ricky. I fed him a little when Ranger said he could to it. So I handed him the spoon.

I helped clear the table. When Ricky was done with his brunch, I cleaned him up. Ranger took Ricky back into the living room. I don't think Ricky left his arms since we got here.

After the table was cleared, I went and sat next to Ranger and Ricky. "I think I should go and change him before we start to open gifts. Then I will have to feed him before we leave for your parents' house."

"I can change him Babe. I need to learn. Just show me what I need to do." Ranger said.

We went upstairs to use my old bed. Ranger laid Ricky down and started to undo the straps of his overalls that he was wearing.

"Ranger there are snaps, just undo the snaps around the bottom. You don't have to take everything off."

Ranger undid the snaps and then looked at the snaps on his shirt. "Those get unsnapped too." I said.

Ranger undid the snaps and pulled up the shirt. "Now, undo the velcro tabs on the sides of the diaper, but don't . . ." Too late. Ranger removed the diaper and got squirted.

"Take the diaper off before you have the new one ready." I said as I held the new diaper in my hand. I started to laugh.

"Babe,"

"I tried to warn you. When you have the new one ready then you do a quick switch. But make sure the dirty diaper is out of his reach. Make sure to secure the new diaper before dealing with wrapping up the dirty one." I said as I quickly demonstrated. "It's a lesson that I had to learn too. Don't worry about it." I said as I snapped Ricky back up. Why don't you go and clean up a little? We'll stop home so you can change before going to your parents' house." I picked Ricky up and the dirty diaper. "Bring the diaper bag with you when you come downstairs."

I stopped in the kitchen to throw out the dirty diaper and went into the living room.

"Where's Carlos? He didn't leave, did he?" Asked Mom, concerned.

"He had to use the facilities." I said as tactfully as I could. I sat down with Ricky.

"Steph, I didn't notice the beautiful necklace you are wearing." Val said.

"Thank you. It was in my stocking this morning." I wore the sweater that Grandma gave me last year that Ranger paid for. Last night I wore the V necklace that I got from Ranger with a cream colored cowl neck sweater.

"Wow. Santa has some really good taste in jewelry. I wish he would leave something like that in my stocking." Grandma said. "Did you get a really big package from Ranger last night?"

"Grandma." I blushed.

Ranger came back down and sat next to me. Then the present opening began. We started with the youngest, so Ricky got the first present. It was from Grandma and I was almost afraid of what it might be. But it was a needless worry. She got him a cute outfit that had navy corduroy pants and a mock turtleneck shirt with cars on it and a fleecy jacket with a hood.

We went around until everyone had opened all the presents. Ricky had quite a haul like I expected. He had several new outfits to wear. Some bathtub toys. And an Exersaucer. It was top of the line, with toys and activities to keep Ricky busy. It had lights and sound and had toys that dangled as well as toys attached in the tray. It went from zero months to 24 months. Although once Ricky was walking, I doubted that he would be content not being able to move around. But we will see. Ranger and I decided that it was a good thing to keep at my parents' house. That way Ricky had something to play with when we were there or if they were baby sitting.

I got another pretty sweater from Grandma. This time in a pretty pink. It wasn't cashmere so I knew that it was more in Grandma's price range. Mom gave me a nice silk blouse in a teal color. I got another scrapbook from my nieces. Daddy gave me a digital picture frame like I gave Ranger. So I will have to download the pictures that I put in his frame on mine.

Val gave me gift certificates to the spa. She said that I would need it as a time away from Ricky and to help with the stress of being a mom. I had gotten her the same thing and we both laughed.

I gave my Mom a gift card to a cookware store. I didn't know what brands were good and this way she can pick out what she would like. I gave Daddy a gift cards for dinner at Rossini's and a movie. I figure that he and mom needed a night out. For Grandma I gave her a gift card to the Cut 'n Curl and to the spa. For Albert I got him an MP3 player and a spill proof travel mug.

For the girls, I got Lisa a Bitty Baby starter collection and a matching outfits for her and her doll. The starter collection had a back pack to put everything it and carry the doll, a blanket, bottle, bib, two outfits and a little bear.

For Mary Alice, I got her a Just Like Me doll that had the same hair and eye coloring as she had. I got her a horse and western outfit for the doll and a matching one for herself.

I got Angie a Just Like Me doll but with straighter hair. I didn't want them to fight over whose doll was whose. Both Angie and Mary Alice had curly brown hair like me. Angie got a violin for her doll as she is taking violin lessons now. I got her a jean outfit for her and her doll. And a little puppy for the doll.

I know I probably went overboard on the price but I could afford it. I didn't have any living expenses other than clothes, make-up and things for Ricky.

Ranger got a gift certificate for Pleasures Treasurers from Grandma of course. How embarrassing? Especially in front of my parents. Mom and Dad gave him a backpack diaper bag that was more manly than the diaper bag I had. Val gave him a digital picture key chain so he can have brag pictures of Ricky. Little did she know that Ranger wouldn't be the type to just show off his children. He liked to keep his family connections quiet.

Soon it was time to leave. We needed to stop at home so Ranger could change after his shower from Ricky. We could drop off the gifts too and I needed to feed Ricky.

* * *

We were turning onto Ranger's parents' street. Ranger squeezed my hand that he held the entire way over. He felt my apprehension.

"Babe. It's just my family. You've met everyone."

Little did he know that my apprehension was Ernesto. I was afraid of the comments he would make and Ranger hearing them. I was afraid that Ranger would hurt Ernesto or worse. My fears would prove to be unfounded.

We got out and much like when we got to my parents' house he got Ricky out of the car and took my hand. We walked up to the door and rang the bell. Maria opened the door and saw her son standing on the porch. She threw the door open and went to hug him.

"Carlos! You're home! Everyone! Carlos is home!" She shouted.

We went inside and we were immediately surrounded by family. Ricky got scared by all the people jostling him as he was still in the car seat that Ranger was holding. He started to cry.

"Everyone let's back up and let me get Ricky out of the car seat." Ranger said. "Then I can hug you all."

I took Ricky out of the car seat and removed his bunting. Ranger reached out to take Ricky again. Then he turned to his Abuela and gave her a hug.

"Hola, Abuela. ¿Como esta?" He said to her.

"Buena, Buena. It good you come home. You meet your nino."

"Sí, Abuela. He was a surprise. A good surprise." Ranger turned to his sisters. And hugged them. Ranger shook hands with his brothers-in-law. He hugged his nieces and nephews that had worked their way past all the adults making comments on how much they had grown. Then he went over to his father.

"Papa." Ranger gave him a manly type hug.

"Son. It is good to see you home safe and sound. What do you think of YOUR son?"

"What can I say? He is amazing. I can't get over the fact that he is my son. And he is the best baby. In the short time that I have been home I only heard him cry maybe three times and that was because he was hungry."

"Stephanie is a good mother. She has done a great job taking care of him. He shouldn't have any complaints." Ricardo said to Ranger.

"That she has. I feel bad that she had to do this on her own. I should have been here for her and my son."

"You were doing what you had to do."

"And it is over. I could get called up again, but I think that is unlikely. But once you work for Uncle Sam you will always work for Uncle Sam."

"Carlos. Let's get a picture of you and Stephanie with Ricky by the tree." Maria said.

We went to stand by the tree. Ranger held Ricky and put his other arm around me. Maria snapped a few pictures then she said that everyone should get in the picture. I noticed that Ernesto and Shantel weren't there.

"Where's Ernesto, Mama?" Ranger asked before I could.

"They went to spend Christmas with Shantel's parents." She said. I gave a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to deal with any of Ernesto's comments about Ricky and me.

Maria set the camera on the tripod and set the timer. She got into position between Ranger and Ricardo. I was on the other side of Ranger. He was still holding Ricky. Celia was next to me with the other sisters down the line. The children in front of us. The husbands in back. Abuela in front of Ricardo. It turned out to be a great picture and I was glad that Ernesto wasn't in it.

After dinner, I excused myself to go and feed Ricky in Ricardo and Maria's bedroom like I always do when I came to visit. Ranger joined me.

"You don't have to be here with me. Go visit with your family. They haven't seen you in a long time."

"Babe. I haven't seen you in a long time too. I just want to hold you and our son." He said. He put his arm around me and pulled me over to him. We were both resting with our backs against the headboard. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as Ricky suckled. "Tired, Babe?"

"Yeah a little. I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Why not? I thought you always slept better when we were in bed together."

"I was afraid to fall asleep. I was afraid that when I woke up, you wouldn't be there and it all would have been a dream."

Ranger hugged me tight. "Babe. I'm here and I am not going anywhere. Maybe we should leave and go home."

"We can't. We have to open presents. I can sleep on the way home."

"O.K. Babe. Just close your eyes. I'll make sure that you don't drop Ricky."

"M-kay." I said and closed my eyes. I smelled the unmistakable smell of a dirty diaper. I felt Ricky let go letting me know he was done. I put him on my shoulder to burp him. When he let out a loud burp, I giggled. "Was that good?" I asked him. Ranger took him from me and laid him on the bed as I put myself back together.

Ranger started to undo Ricky's overalls to change him. He learned from earlier and got the new diaper ready before undoing the old one. He peeked inside and found a really messy diaper. I saw his face pale.

"I'll do it." I giggled. I took the changing pad out and quickly slipped it under Ricky so that he wouldn't mess on his grandparent's comforter. I got the wipes out and pulled a couple out. I removed the offending diaper and moved it out of Ricky's reach. I quickly wiped his butt and then put on some diaper rash cream on because his butt looked a little red. I slipped the new diaper on and fastened the tabs and then let Ranger snap him up while I wrapped the wipes up inside the smelly diaper.

"You'll get used to it. I gagged the first couple of times I had to change him. And you learn to hold your breath a lot." I said to Ranger. "A couple of times I pulled up my shirt to cover my nose."

"Babe." Was all he said. He picked up Ricky who was now getting sleepy. His head resting on Ranger's shoulder. I took the diaper bag after I replaced the pad and wipes. I put the smelly diaper in a ziplock bag and we headed back to the living room. I went to the kitchen to throw out the diaper and then to wash my hands.

When I came back to the living room, the kids had started to unwrap presents. There were two in front of Ranger, so I sat down next to him. I looked at the tags and noticed they were for Ricky. "You want me to take him? Or should I unwrap the gifts?"

Ranger shook his head. "I got him. You just open the presents."

I smiled. Ranger was happy holding his son. I looked over to Maria and she smiled at me thinking the same as me.

I unwrapped the gifts. More clothes. I was handed another gift. It was a train engine that had balls in the smoke stack that popped up and down when the engine was pushed.

A big box was pushed toward me by one of the nieces. I unwrapped it and inside was a Laugh and Learn house. It had activities to learn ABC's, numbers, colors, shapes and opposites.

Ranger got his family gift cards to various places in Newark. Restaurants, stores and spas. Not very personal but practical. I had gotten my family the same thing.

I got another silk blouse in blue from Celia. Maria and Ricardo got me an embroidered skirt to match. It was from a Cuban boutique in Miami.

Ranger got a painting of a Cuban village. He got a book on child rearing. Abuela made us a very nice throw blanket for in Ranger's family room. Notice I said Ranger's family room, not OUR family room. I still don't consider Ranger's house as mine.

We were starting to pack up our gifts, when Ernesto and Shantel walked in. Crap.

"Little Brother! You're home." Ernesto said when he saw Ranger.

"Ernesto. Good to see you again." Ranger said.

"I see you've met Ricky." Ernesto said with a smile. It didn't look sincere. I also noticed that he said 'Ricky' and not 'your son'. Double crap.

"Yes. He is absolutely amazing. I can't get over it. I regret that I wasn't here for Steph."

"We got to know Steph quite well while you were gone." Ernesto said with another smile. I swear he was being sickingly sweet.

"I'm glad. I've wanted to bring her to meet all of you before I got called away. I'm glad you welcomed her into the family."

"She usually came with one of your men. Tank brought her a few times. Santos did too. They seemed to be really friendly with her."

"The men or the Merry Men as Steph affectionately calls them are very good to her. They treat her like a sister. I'm honored that they continued to take care of her while I was gone."

"Oh, I'm sure they took very good care of her. In more ways than you know." Ernesto insinuated.

Ranger didn't seem to pick up on that. Or he was choosing not to make a scene on Christmas.

"We were just getting ready to leave. Steph is tired."

"Yeah, she does look a little tired. She must be keeping some late hours."

"She's had to take care of our son by herself these past months. Now, that I am home I hope that I can take over some of the responsibility of caring for our son and she can get some rest."

"I'm sure she has found some time to put her feet up and get some relaxation."

"I want her to take some time for herself. A day at a spa. Shopping with her friends. Get her nails done. Girls night out. Whatever she wants."

"Be careful what you wish for, Little Brother. You may find yourself baby sitting more than what you anticipated."

While Ranger and Ernesto had their conversation, I packed up the gifts and got Ricky ready to leave. Ranger's sisters were busy picking up wrapping paper that was thrown all over the place. The room looked like a tornado went through it. I was on pins and needles. Just waiting for Ernesto to come out and say what he really wanted to say. If the two of them had been alone, I am sure Ernesto would have just said it to Ranger bluntly, instead of all the innuendos.

Soon we bid everyone good-bye. Ricky was still sleeping. I hope he stayed asleep but somehow I knew he would wake up once we got home. Ranger and I got in the SUV.

"Babe. Was Ernesto baiting me? I could swear that some of what he said could be taken differently."

"I don't know. I really wasn't paying attention. I was busy getting the gifts together. Helping your sisters with all the wrapping paper. Making sure that nothing important got thrown out. Then I tried to get Ricky's bunting on him without waking him up. I'm sorry I missed some of the conversation." Not. I heard every word that came out of Ernesto's mouth. I prayed that Ranger wouldn't fall for his bait and question Ernesto. It wouldn't have ended well and would have made for an ugly end to Christmas.

"Was everything O.K. while I was gone? You would tell me if something happened, right?"

"Of course. Your family was great. A little wary when I told them I was pregnant. I think they thought that I was another Rachel. But they accepted me and then Ricky." I had my fingers crossed. I didn't want to lie to Ranger but I couldn't see anything good coming out of telling him the truth. Not yet anyway. I would tell him eventually. Right now denial was still my friend. I then closed my eyes and slept on the way home.

* * *

We got home and sure enough. Ricky was awake and wanting to play. We put him down on the rug and brought out the new toys for him to play with. Ranger said he would put together the Laugh and Learn house tomorrow. I'm sure he was just as tired, but wasn't going to say anything.

We both sat on the floor to play with Ricky. We showed him how to stack the rings on the post. We played with the Ocean Wonders fish bowl. We took all the fishies out and put them back in. Ricky picked one up and tried to put it in his mouth. He threw it to Ranger and laughed.

Soon it was bed time. I took Ricky upstairs and Ranger locked the doors and turned the alarm on. I was rocking in the rocking chair feeding Ricky when Ranger came in. He sat on the toy chest and watched. I never had an audience before. I always closed myself up in another room when I breast fed. It was a little unnerving to have someone watch you like that. It was something I would probably get used to. It's not like Ranger had seen my breasts before and he was Ricky's father.

I rocked and hummed to him until he was full. He was almost asleep. I laid him down in the crib and covered him with a blanket. Ranger raised the side up after giving Ricky a kiss. We stood there like we had last night. Our arms around each other watching our son sleep so peacefully.

We slowly made our way out of the room. I turned on the nightlight and turned on the music box that played the same tune that I hummed. I made sure the baby monitor was on also. We closed the door and made our way into our bedroom.

"I love you, Carlos."

"Babe, I love you. I love Ricky, too. I can't get over the fact that we have a son. That we created that little boy with our love."

"I know. It's an incredible feeling, isn't it?"

"Let me show you how much my love for you has changed me."

And he did.

**TBC Chapter 21 - Christmas Present**


	21. Chapter 21

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

**Christmas Past and Present  
****By JayCee08**

**Chapter 21  
****Christmas Present**

_**CHRISTMAS EVE PRESENT**_

I was thinking about all that happened this past year. I know that it is usually something you do on New Years Eve, but I didn't care.

There was Ricky's baptism and Ranger's proposal. The wedding planning. Ricky being rushed to the hospital. Ranger's and my break up. The make-up. Joe being shot. Ricky's 1st birthday. My miscarriage. The psycho friend that wanted to hurt me because her husband was killed while in jail. The hurricane and Ranger almost not making it back for our wedding. The wedding and reception. The wedding night. The honeymoon**.**

Ah yes, the Honeymoon.

The honeymoon was fabulous. We spent the entire two weeks on a private yacht on the Mediterranean Sea. A friend of Ranger's loaned it to him. We went ashore a few times.

In Spain, we stopped in Gibraltar and saw the Moorish Castle and the caves and of course the Rock. In Barcelona, we walked the tree lined pedestrian walk called La Rambla. We visited the Barri Gotic which where there are these wonderful medieval gothic buildings.

We went to France. We stopped at Marseille visited some chateaus and forts and Cannes, where dined at a fabulous restaurant right on the Mediterranean Sea. We did some shopping and of course Ranger bought me more jewelry. We stopped in Monaco and did a little gambling.

In Italy, we went to Genoa and toured the city and some art museums. I am not really into art but it was nice to do with Ranger. In Naples we toured the Castel Nouvo and Via dei Tribunali it has arcades that are 1000 of years old and in Venice we took a romantic Gondola ride and toured the city by water. We sailed around the Greek Islands with a stop in Athens and saw the ancient ruins. Of course we didn't spend a whole lot of time sightseeing.

The nights were spent on our floating hotel. Ranger was an excellent sailor. There was a crew of six on board for security, cooking and cleaning. We would always leave the dock and anchor out in the Mediterranean at night. We laid out on the deck as look at the stars.

There were days when we never got off the boat. We would swim in the sea and lay out on the deck for a while, but not too long as the sun would fry me to a crisp. And of course there wasn't a day that went by that we didn't make love. It was wonderful. The best part was being with Ranger. It didn't matter where we would have gone for our honeymoon. As long as Ranger was there, I was happy, content and satisfied. Although I missed Ricky terribly, I fought the urge to call and check up on him.

"_Babe_." A voice spoke in the background.

"_Steph_." The voice was louder, closer.

I started to come out of my daydream. "Stephanie." The voice sounded again.

"Huh?"

"Babe. Are you O.K.?" Ranger was standing in front of me.

"Yeah, why?" I looked up at him.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes." He sat down next to me and pulled me against him.

"Sorry. Is Ricky in bed?"

"A half-hour ago."

"We need to get the presents from Santa under the tree." I started to get up, but he held on to me.

"Already done, Babe." I looked and sure enough the gifts were under the tree. When did he do that? How could I not have noticed?

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I noticed you were crying before. You would let me know if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"Care to share where you went off to."

I snuggled into him. "I was just thinking about the last couple of Christmases."

"And they were unhappy ones that made you cry."

"A few. Some started out bad but turned out to be happy."

"Like last year?" I nodded.

"The one before that I think was the saddest. You were gone. I just found out I was pregnant. I was sad and lonely."

"What else were you thinking of? I saw so many emotion pass over your face. Some happy, some sad, there was fear and anger, some had you giggling, some had you moaning. I thought you were in pain. But then I realized that some of the sounds are what you make when you are in the throes of passion."

I blushed. "I was thinking about everything that happened this past year. Our engagement. Ricky being rushed to the hospital. Ricky's 1st birthday. The miscarriage. Our wedding and honeymoon."

"You were remembering being on the yacht."

"I was thinking of just being with you wherever we are."

"I like that you have memories of me making love to you." He leaned in and kissed me slowly. "Shall we go upstairs, Mrs. Manoso? I can demonstrate to you so you don't have to daydream about it."

"Can we just sit here a little longer? Just the two of us. The fire is still burning in the fireplace."

"I don't know whether or not to be hurt that you are turning down my advances."

"I just want to sit here with your arms around me, with just the tree lights on and the fire going just like we did last year when you came home. But I am not opposed to kissing and caressing."

"I think I can oblige you with that." He kissed me again. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He said after we broke apart.

"No, not really. At least I'm not the one doing the cooking for our families."

Soon the embers died down in the fireplace. Ranger made sure that the fire was out and closed the glass doors. He checked the locks and set the alarm. I got the milk and cookies for Santa. Ranger took a bite out of the cookie and drank some of the milk like he did last year. We headed upstairs and stopped to check on our son. We then headed for our bedroom. Morning would be coming soon.

_**

* * *

**_

CHRISTMAS DAY PRESENT

It was Christmas morning. Ranger and I were awake but still lying in bed like we usually do every morning before Ricky wakes up. He takes after his Daddy. Ricky usually was up at the crack of dawn. And because he is up, I'm up.

We heard him stirring and soon he was calling. "Mumum. Mumum."

"That's our cue. Time to get up." I said.

I reached for the nightgown and robe that I started out wearing last night. Ranger put on a pair of lounge pants and a long sleeved T-shirt and I headed across the hall to Ricky's room.

"Good morning, Little Man. Are you ready to go down and see what Santa brought for you?" Ricky lifted his arms for me. I picked him up and changed his diaper before going downstairs.

We went downstairs and Ricky saw the presents. Well, actually I think he saw the different colors and shapes. I don't think he understood about presents. Ranger was already there video taping us coming down. I set Ricky down and he ran to the tree and started picking up presents.

"Bring it over by Momma. Momma will help open it." I said.

"First we need a family picture in front of the Christmas tree." Ranger said. He set up the camera on the tripod and set the timer. Ricky sat down with his present. Ranger put his arm around me and then . . . flash! We took a couple more. Then Ranger took the camera off and put the video camera on the tripod and started to film the chaos. He took pictures with the camera.

Ricky got a DiscoverSounds Toolbox and a Learn and Groove Musical table and a sled from Santa. He got clothes from Momma and Daddy along with an Up and Down Roller Coaster, which we decided not to put together for fear that the older children would want to ride it and break it before Ricky had a chance to use it.

I got Ranger some new lounge pants and thermal Henleys as he tends to wear them a lot when he is at home. I also got him a new Blackberry smart phone.

Ranger got me a black and white diamond choker that formed knot at the throat. And black and white diamond earrings. He said that had he been thinking he should have gotten it as a wedding present seeing that our wedding was black and white. But I told him that I loved the journey necklace that he got me because it represented the journey that we took to get together.

Miranda left us another egg casserole for breakfast, along with cinnamon streusel muffins and orange juice. I gave Ricky some of the eggs after I let it cool a bit. I put orange juice in his sipper cup. I broke up a muffin for him too. It was nice that he was eating real food now.

Soon it was time to get ready. As a tradition in Ranger's family, the newlywed couple hosts Christmas at their home that first year. So the entire Manoso clan along with my family were invading our home. I didn't invite Mary Lou or any of the Merry Men or Tank and Lula as it would be crowded enough and we didn't have the use of the outside because it was winter.

I made it a potluck dinner. I wasn't going to cook for everyone and I didn't want to impose on Miranda or Ella to help. So Mom was bringing the ham and a pie. Maria was bringing dessert. She said flan and something else. Celia was bringing the potatoes. Alana was bringing a vegetable. Katarina was bringing a salad and cranberry relish.

Shantel was bringing the turkey. And no, it wasn't Ernesto. Ernesto had moved out of the house and was living in New York City. They were legally separated. The divorce would be finalized after the holidays. Maria had informed us that Ernesto was seeing an off Broadway actress. So needless to say, we didn't invite Ernesto. Ranger didn't want a scene. He still hasn't forgiven Ernesto for his treatment toward Ricky and me. But we invited Shantel and the kids.

Josephina was bringing another dessert. I was or rather Miranda made the hors d' oeurves. We were also supplying the drinks and Christmas cookies that Ricky helped with. There were some special ones saved for the grandparents.

Val's family was going over to Albert's parents' house, so that was five fewer people to feed and have in our house. We opened presents at my parents' house on Christmas Eve. I got the girls new outfits and accessories for their American Girl dolls. Ricky got a My Pal Scout dog. It talks and plays songs.

Ricky and I greeted everyone at the door. He was dressed in dark green pants and white shirt and red plaid vest. He looked like an elf. "Maywee Kissmiss." He said to everyone when they walked in the door.

"Oh. That is just adorable. Merry Christmas to you too, Ricky." Maria said when she walked in and gave Ricky and me a kiss.

There was a surprise when Maria, Ricardo and Abuela Rosa walked in. Julie.

"Lee! Lee!" Ricky shouted. Julie took him from my arms.

"Stephanie! Ohmigod! Look at Ricky. He has grown so much since the wedding."

Ranger came over. "Jules! This is a nice surprise. It's good to see you, Carina." He said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the head.

"It's good to be here, Dad. I see you have snow. Can we go sledding or ice skating? I've never done that."

"Ricky just got a sled from Santa. So it'll be a first for him too."

"Cool"

"Do you have warm enough clothes to wear?" I asked.

"Not really. Abuela got me this winter coat to wear with a hat and mittens and boots."

"I think I can lend you some long underwear. They might be a little big."

"How long are you staying, Jules?" Ranger asked.

"Until New Years Eve. If that's all right with you."

"Are you staying here or with Abuela and Abuelo?

"Here, if that O.K. Abuela said she called Miranda and that she cleaned my room and put clean sheets on the bed."

"We want you to say here, Sweetie." I said.

Ricardo went out to get Julie's suitcase. "I'm afraid that your Christmas presents are in Miami." Ranger said. "Had we known you were coming we would have kept them here."

"I wanted to surprise you for Christmas. You didn't think you would be able to come to Miami for Christmas."

"Um, uh. I'm afraid not this year. Ricky isn't ready to fly yet." I said. Yeah, I know it was a lame excuse, but I couldn't tell her the real reason.

Once everyone was there and the food was in the ovens reheating. Ranger called everyone into the foyer. The time had come.

Ranger picked up Ricky and took my hand. "Julie, come over here by us." He said. We went and stood on the stairs. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" He waited until everyone's attention was on us. "I want to thank everyone for sharing Christmas with us in our home. I know that Steph and I have only been married a short time and I know that what I'm about to say may shock some of you. I want to let everyone know that I love my beautiful wife and my wonderful son and daughter. But sometimes that love isn't enough. Sometimes you need more."

"Ohmigod! They're getting a divorce." My mom said. "Frank. Our daughter is getting divorced again." I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes the love you have just overflows and you need to give your love to someone else."

"I say she has another bun in the oven! All that love he is giving her got her pregnant again!" My Grandma shouted. I think I started to turn red. At least she wasn't dressed in her elf costume from a couple of years ago. Good to know that she only dresses like that for immediate family and not embarrass me in front of Ranger's family.

"Steph and I are going to have another baby." Ranger finally spat out. That got tongues a wagging.

"You did that on purpose just to see the reaction, didn't you?" I whispered to him as people started to congratulate us.

"How far along are you?" Maria asked.

"Um, three months." I said.

"I knew it! A honeymoon baby! They never got out of the bed. There was no way she couldn't have gotten pregnant with that package!" Grandma shouted.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Mom asked with concern in her voice.

"I was afraid of another miscarriage."

"Everything is going well?" Celia asked.

"So far. Not much morning sickness. I'm still a little tired. But my doctor says everything is good."

Abuela Rosa came up to me and patted my stomach. "You make my Carlos happy. He need a family. You provide him with children to love. He even get to know his oldest child because of you. You are good for him."

"Gracias, Abuela." I responded.

"Wow. I'm going to be a big sister again. And Ricky will be a big brother. So that is the real reason you weren't coming to Miami for Christmas." Julie said.

"Yeah. I knew that was a lame excuse I gave you." I said to her.

"So, are you hoping for a another boy or a girl this time?" Alana asked.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"I think I would like another girl." Ranger said pulling me close.

"Wouldn't having another boy be better for Ricky?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him.

"He can play with a sister." Ranger answered.

"So, the baby is due in June?" Julie asked after doing some math calculations.

I nodded. "Can I come up here for the birth? School will be out." I looked at Ranger.

"I think that would work. Don't you Babe?"

"Of course. We would love to have you here for the birth of your new brother or sister." I responded giving her a hug and a kiss. "You know that you will then have four half siblings."

"Yeah, isn't that cool. I have two families."

* * *

We served dinner buffet style. Everyone was stuffed by the time we were done. Everything was delicious.

We gathered in the living room to open presents. There was a huge pile under the tree, behind the couch and behind the chairs. The dining room and breakfast nook chairs along with some folding chairs were brought in so all the adults could sit down and not be on the floor. All the kids sat on the floor or in someone's lap. Everyone got at least one present.

Ricky got Big Waffle Blocks, a tiger flashlight, and two electronic toys that taught numbers and counting and letters in Spanish.

I got a gift card to the spa that Ranger had set up for me for our wedding.

We gave each set of parents a getaway four-day weekend. Ranger's parents got an expense paid trip to Miami to see Julie. They laughed at that seeing she was here spending the holidays with us. They decided they would go down around Easter to see her knowing we wouldn't be able to go down to Miami until after the baby was born.

My parents got a getaway weekend to New York City with tickets to a Broadway show of their choice.

* * *

Soon everyone started to pack up and leave. Mom, Maria, Grandma and Abuela Rosa cleaned up the kitchen. They told me to sit down and put my feet up.

Ranger was talking to his father and my father in the living room. Julie was playing with Ricky. I looked around and sighed contentedly. This is how I wanted to spend Christmas. With family.

Ever since the wedding, Mom stopped her harping at me. Grandma settled down a little bit. She still went to viewings and still got into trouble there, but I wasn't there to add to the craziness by having to restrain her and getting my picture or name in the news. I told my Mom I didn't have time to go with Grandma. I was busy with my son, my husband, God I loved the sound of that, and my job. So Mom had to go with Grandma and she got first hand knowledge of how it isn't easy to keep Grandma from doing things. She finally learned that it wasn't my fault these things happened.

Ranger's parents were still apologizing for Ernesto's behavior toward Ricky and me. We got closer since the wedding. We went to dinners at their house every other Sunday. Ernesto never showed up on those Sundays, so I was not uncomfortable being there.

The other Sundays were reserved for dinner with my family. Things could get a little out of hand at times with the kids, Albert and Grandma thrown together. Albert was still the klutz. Grandma was still looking for her next stud muffin. Mary Alice was still into horses but not so much a horse herself. Lisa was still toddling around getting into things. She was three now and will be going to preschool soon. Angie was still Val's clone. Always Miss Perfect. She let Mary Alice know when she did well in school, but when Mary Alice was chosen as the lead in the school play, that kind of knock Angie off her pedestal.

I looked at Ranger. I still couldn't believe that we were married and having another child together. There are days that I pinch myself just to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Don't get me wrong. It hasn't been all smooth sailing. There have been some arguments or discussions actually. Ranger and I had been looking into daycares for Ricky and he always found a reason not to like them. I told him that Ricky needs interaction with other children. He said that he gets interaction with his cousins. He wanted to hire a nanny. Then a daycare contacted RangeMan to provide security at a new facility they were opening close by. It turns out that some corporate bigwigs were going to have their children enrolled there and they needed tighter security. Ranger was all for having Ricky enrolled there as well. I wasn't sure if I wanted Ricky associated with spoiled rich kids but I was willing to compromise because RangeMan would be able to keep an eye on him as well.

* * *

Our parents were leaving. They all hugged and kissed us and congratulated us on the new baby. I picked Ricky up and took him upstairs to get him ready for bed.

Julie had gone up earlier to unpack and get herself settled. I stopped at her room and knocked on the door.

"Are you all settled? Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I'm good. Thanks. Can we go sledding tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well, I'm afraid that I can't go. But I'm sure your Dad will take you and maybe Bobby, Lester and Tank would like to go as well."

"Cool. Good night Steph. Good night Ricky." She said.

"Night-night." Ricky said and waved to his big sister.

I got Ricky ready for bed just as Ranger walked in. "You had a big day today." He said to Ricky. "Good night Ricky. I love you." He gave Ricky a kiss on the head.

"Good night Little Man. See you in the morning." I said as I gave him a kiss and laid him down and pulled the blanket up. I turned on the night light and the soothing music box that Ricky listened to before going to sleep and the baby monitor.

We walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. Ranger took my hand and led me back downstairs. He had turned off all the lights except for the Christmas tree and he had a fire going in the fireplace.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You liked it last night just to sit and watch the fire and make out. I just thought that we could do that again tonight."

I smiled. He led me to the couch and we sat down. He had two glasses with a clear liquid in them. "It's just sparkling grape juice." He said as he picked up the glasses. He handed one to me. "Here is to my beautiful wife. I love her so much. I love our son. I love Julie and I love the new one in there." He placed his hand on my stomach.

"Here's to us and our soon expanding family. I love YOU so much, Mr. Manoso."

We each took a sip from our glasses and then he took mine and placed them back on the table. He took me in his arms and kissed me long and hard. When we parted, I just sighed and put my head on this shoulder. He hugged me tight against him. This was perfect. I glanced out the window and noticed that it was snowing very gently.

"Julie wants to know if you'll take her sledding tomorrow."

"We'll have to get a bigger sled or tube for her, but I think I can work that in my schedule. But no sledding for you."

"I'll come and watch and take pictures. I already told Julie that I couldn't go. Maybe when we go and get a tube for Julie we can get her some snow gear."

"Good idea. It was a nice surprise having Julie here."

I snuggled into Ranger some more. "Yeah. I wish she could be here all the time, but she legally isn't yours. We are lucky we get to see her as it is."

Ranger sighed, which was unusual for him. "It's one of my biggest regrets. But it was what I thought was best for her at the time."

"Promise me you won't do that to our children."

"I won't ever do that because I won't ever leave you. I love you too much, Mrs. Manoso." He kissed me again.

Next year we will have a new little one to share Christmas with. I don't know what future Christmases will be like, but looking back at the past Christmases that Ranger and I had while we were together, this had to be the best Christmas.

**TBC **_**Chapter 22 - Christmas Future**_


	22. Chapter 22

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

_**Christmas Future  
**__**By JayCee08**_

_**Chapter 22  
**__**Emily Rose**_

_**ONE YEAR IN THE FUTURE**_

_We were waiting at the gate to board the plane for Miami. Our plane was delayed because of bad weather. Not here in Newark, but in Miami. Ranger was keeping Ricky entertained by watching the men load the plane with the luggage and refueling the planes._ _I was playing with our 6-month-old daughter, Emily Rose. _

_**

* * *

**_

SIX MONTHS AGO

_Emily Rose was born June 26. She weighed 7 lbs. 5 oz. and was 19 ½ inches long. Ranger was there for the birth. He was in total awe to witness such an event. He can't get enough of her._

_Ranger went to every doctor appointment with me during the pregnancy. He never missed an opportunity to put his hands on my growing stomach. At night, he would talk to the baby._

_He was absolutely amazed at the ultrasound images when we when for our appointment. I was too, for that matter. The technician took all the necessary measurements and then asked if we wanted to know the sex. We both nodded our heads. The technician said. "Then say hi to your daughter."_

_Ranger leaned over and gave me a tender kiss. "Thank you, Babe." _

_The tech made us a copy of the ultrasound and gave us pictures. On the way home Ranger stopped at Babies R Us store to look at things for a girl. We picked up a picture frame to put the ultra sound picture in._

"_Babe, do you want to redo the nursery so that it is for a little girl?"_

"_I don't know. What do you want to do?"_

"_Let's redo the room."_

_So, we looked at nursery decor for a girl. I thought that it was really a waste, but understood that this was the first baby that Ranger got to plan for, so I let him do what he wanted._

_He wanted everything new including the furniture. So he picked out white furniture and pink bedding. He wanted to paint the walls a pink with white trim. I just rolled my eyes. The decor was pink with flowers and hearts. I had to admit it was pretty. Just right for a little girl._

_We were planning on moving Ricky but then just decided to make the other bedroom the new nursery, so Ricky wouldn't have to move._

_The crib I had picked out for Ricky was a convertible bed and could be turned into a toddler bed and then later a full-sized bed. So at least that wasn't wasted._

_Ranger painted the new nursery. He wouldn't let me hang anything, so he did it with my directions._

_He and Tank put the crib together and Lula and I washed the bedding and put it on the bed when they were finished._

_

* * *

_

Soon it was June. I was a couple of days away from my due date of June 18. Julie came to stay with us for the summer. She would go back after Ricky and Ranger's birthdays. She kept Ricky entertained so I could rest. It was hard being pregnant with a toddler. You couldn't rest when you wanted to unless someone was around to keep an eye on Ricky.

_My due date came and went, and no baby yet. I was getting anxious. I was starting to think that something was wrong with the baby, but Dr. Dobbs assured me that everything was fine. She said that babies had their own schedule. But she did say that she wouldn't let me go much longer._

_It was June 25. We were out on the patio watching Ricky splash around in his wading pool. Ranger was offline for the last two weeks and until sometime after the baby was born. I was dozing off when I felt a small twitch. Then I started to feel the tightness and started to time them. I remembered them from when Ricky was born._

"_Carlos. I think I'm in labor."_

_Ranger leapt up off the ground where he was sitting near the pool in case Ricky went under water._

"_O.K. Babe. Relax. I've got you. How far apart are the contractions?" _

"_They just started. I haven't had a chance to really time them."_

"_But this is your second baby. It can move faster this time. We need to be ready."_

"_Carlos. Calm down." _

_We had gone to the birthing classes at the hospital. It was good to have Ranger there with me this time. We brought Ricky to the hospital with us to show him where his sister would be born. I don't think he really understood. Even though I tried to tell him that Momma had a baby in her tummy._

_When the baby would kick, I tried to get Ricky to put his hand on my stomach. One time he was leaning against me as I read him a story. The baby started kicking at him. He raised his head and looked at my stomach. Nothing happened so he laid back down and the baby kicked again. So Ricky lifted his head and looked at my stomach again. Then he pushed on my stomach and the baby kicked back. His eyes got really big._

"_Momma. Baby hit me."_

"_Yeah, Ricky. The baby kicked." Just one of many times the baby is probably going to hit or kick you. I wanted to add._

"_Carlos. Let's just start timing them and see where we are at. And if my water breaks then we will definitely head for the hospital."_

"_O.K., Babe. But you have to understand this is technically my first baby. I may have two other children but this is the first one that I am here for."_

"_I know. And I am happy you are here."_

_So we timed the contractions. We were 45 minutes away from the hospital so we knew that we shouldn't wait too long after the contractions became intense._ So far they were quite mild.

_Around noon, the contractions were intense but not too bad. Around 2:00 p.m. the contractions were about 15 minutes apart and starting to get more intense. Then around 4:00 p.m. my water broke, so we headed for the hospital. Julie stayed home with Ricky. Miranda and Walter were there, as well as Lester. Lester would bring Julie and Ricky to the hospital after the baby was born._

_I was taken up to the room and got myself situated. Dr. Dobbs came in to check on me. She was there for another delivery. She said that I progressing nicely and she would be back. She ordered to have a fetal monitor attached to monitor the baby._

_Ranger held my hand and rubbed my back during a contraction. He never left my side. He was the only one in the room with me this time. I didn't need or want anyone else with me this time. I wanted just Ranger to be present at the birth of our daughter. That, and about 50 of our closest medical personnel that could fit in the room. Bobby was there, but out in the corridor with Ram standing guard._

_The contractions were increasing but I wasn't dilating very fast. Dr. Dobbs came in to check on me. She was a little concerned._ "We'll wait another half hour and if you don't progress, then we will have to do a C-section."

_Ranger squeezed my hand. "It'll be O.K., Babe. I'm here. Everything is going to be O.K."_

"_I'm scared. What if something is wrong with the baby?" I cried._

"_The baby is fine. Dr. Dobbs said so. We can hear the baby's heartbeat and she is fine." _

"_This isn't how you were suppose to witness your child being born." I sobbed._

"_Shhh. If this is to make sure that you and the baby are going to be O.K., then it will be fine. It is still a miracle, but with the miracle of modern medicine thrown in. Years ago this would not have been done. They would have just waited and then who knows what would have happened. Would the baby end of being still born? Would they have made the mother push anyway and cause damage to herself and the baby? I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby and if this insures that, then I am all for it. I love you, Babe."_

_A half hour went by and Dr. Dobbs came back in and checked me. "It doesn't look like you've dilated any further. I'll have them get you ready for the C-section. Carlos, I am sure you want to be with your wife, I'll need for you to put on these scrubs and surgical gown. Everything should be ready in about a half hour. In the meantime, try and relax. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."_

_I had an epidural put in earlier, so we didn't have to wait for the anesthesiologist to come in and get me set up. But I was prepped for surgery._

_Ranger went out to talk Bobby and Ram. Bobby was going to be in the surgical room with us too. He would stay with the baby. Ranger wasn't going to leave my side. Ram would stand guard outside the door of the surgical room. Bobby went and changed into the scrubs that were provided, his gun tucked in the back of his pants._

_We were wheeled into the room. Ranger held my hand the whole time. I was so glad he was there with me. If this had happened when I had Ricky, I think I would have been a basket case. _

_I was transferred to the_ _table. A screen was set up across my chest so I couldn't see what was happening. Ranger sat on a stool by my head and held my hand. He caressed my face and told me how much he loved me. The anesthesiologist_ _stood behind me and watched the monitors. She kept asking me how I was doing. I told her fine._

_Dr. Dobbs came in freshly scrubbed. She came over to talk to me and explained the procedure. She then walked around the screen and began._

_I could feel pressure as she cut into me but no actual pain. Ranger held my hand and looked in my eyes. His eyes were all I could see with the surgical mask covering his face. I saw the love and concern in his eyes._

_I felt a tugging and soon our daughter was held up above the screen so we could see her. She started to wail. Ranger was still allowed to cut the cord. She was then handed off to the nurse who took her over to the waiting crib to start assessing her and get her vitals. Bobby stood by and watched._

"_I didn't want to ask you this earlier because I knew you were concerned about your daughter. While I have you open, do you want me to tie your tubes? I know we hadn't discussed this, but I thought that as long as I am here I would ask."_

_I looked to Ranger. And he looked at me. "It's up to you, Babe. Do you want to stop at two? Or do you think you want more?"_

"_I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."_

"_You do get pregnant quite easily. Are you willing to take a chance?"_

"_We can take better precautions. I don't think I am ready yet." I turned to Dr. Dobbs. "We'll wait."_

"_O.K. Then let's close up." She said._

_Dr. Dobbs began to close me up. As she started to close, she talked to me and explained what was happening._

_As she finished up, she asked. "So what are you going to name her?"_

_I looked over at Ranger. We hadn't discussed it really. We remembered the names we had come up with when the pregnancy ended in the miscarriage. We decided to stick with those names._

"_Emily Rose Manoso." Ranger said._

"_That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl." Dr. Dobbs said._

_Just then the nurse brought over Emily Rose and laid her next to me. "Everything is fine. She is a beautiful baby. She weighs 7 lbs. 5 oz. and is 19 ½ inches long. Apgar was a nine. She was born at 12:15 a.m." She said. Our children must like Ranger's hours. They were both born in wee hours of the day. _

_Ranger unwrapped the blanket and we counted 10 fingers and 10 toes. She was tiny compared to Ricky when he was born. Ranger leaned over and kissed me. "She's beautiful. Thank you." I saw tears in his eyes. He wrapped her back up and picked her up. She looked even more tiny in his big, strong arms. He held her so I could see her and touch her. She had dark curly hair and big eyes. The color yet to be determined. Her skin color was lighter than Ricky's, but still combination of both Ranger and me. She was beautiful._

_Bobby had stayed by her side until she was brought over to us. He then stepped outside to join Ram. _

_I was moved into the recovery room after about 30 minutes. Ranger and Emily came with me. The nurse suggested I try and nurse and got me situated on my side and laid Emily next to me. I wasn't allowed to sit up yet. Emily latched onto my breast and started to suck. I caressed her face with my finger and talked to her._

"_Hello, Emily Rose Manoso. Welcome. I'm your Momma. And your Daddy is here too. He is the big strong man that was holding you before. He hasn't said much, but I think you will recognize his voice. He talked to you every night while you were inside Momma's tummy."_

_Ranger stepped out of the room and Bobby came in and sat next to me. He averted his eyes when he saw I was nursing. "Ranger went to make some phone calls."_

_I nodded my head. "Is he O.K.? He hasn't said much."_

"_I think he is over whelmed." Bobby said._

"_Is she O.K.? Nothing is wrong with her?"_

"_You heard the nurse. Her Apgar was nine. Her coloring is good. Her breathing is good. Her heart is good. It looks like her appetite is good. Sorry." He said sheepishly._

"_It's O.K. I can't cover up too well lying like this. And you have probably seen more parts of me other than Ranger." _

"_I hope he hasn't seen more of you." Ranger said as he walked back into the room._

"_Or should I say he hopes he hasn't seen more parts of you than I have."_

"_Sorry, Boss. It couldn't be helped."_

"_I know." Ranger said softly. "I just wish I had been here for Ricky's birth. It's bad enough having medical personnel who are total strangers seeing your wife exposed like that. It is something completely different when your own men are seeing her that way."_

"_I think I'll step back outside." Bobby said uneasily. "Congratulations you two. She is a beautiful little girl." Bobby said as he left the room._

"_Babe."_

"_What? I can't cover up too well without jostling her. I'm kind of captive here. And it is only one boob that is showing."_

_Ranger took the seat that Bobby had vacated. He reached over and stroked Emily's little cheek. "Hi Querida. I'm your Daddy." Emily stopped sucking. With his other hand he took mine and kissed it. "Thank you. I know I said it to you before, but thank you. You have given me the greatest gift. I'm at a loss for words. I'm in awe that this tiny person is someone we created. And she may not have come into this world the way we thought. It was still amazing. And you were great through the whole ordeal. I may not have shown it but I was nervous and a little scared. And I know that Julie and Ricky are a part of me too, but I wasn't there for the whole process. I was there obviously in the beginning and I saw the end result. But with her, I saw it from beginning to end and it is an incredible feeling. I just can't believe it. I have to pinch myself to make sure it isn't just a dream."_

"_Well, you better believe it when it comes to 2:00 a.m. feedings and diaper changes because I am not doing it all myself this time."_

"_Babe."_

"_I know. I'm sorry. You were pouring your heart out to me and I am trying to make light of it. I was scared too. But you were there with me and I felt safe. If this had happened when I had Ricky, I would have lost it. As it was, I cried a lot. Not from pain. Well that isn't exactly true. There was pain in my heart. I was scared because I didn't know what to expect. Mary Lou and Val tried to tell me what it was like, but until you experience it for yourself. You just can't explain the emotions that run through you. Would I be a good mother? What if something goes wrong? But I had the extra weight of what would happen if you didn't come home. And if I had to be wheeled into the operating room back then, I would have totally lost it. But I should thank you. Thank you for being here. Thank you for your strength and support. Thank you for Ricky and for Emily. Thank you for loving me." I started to sob._

"_Babe."_

_Just then the door opened and the nurse came in. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"_

"_No, it's O.K." I said as I wiped my eyes._

"_Are you O.K.? Are you in pain?"_

"_No. No. I'm fine. Just emotional."_

"_I understand. I just want to check on you. Your room is ready and so we are going to be moving you shortly. I see the little one is asleep." I looked down and noticed that Emily was indeed asleep. "And how is Daddy doing? Everyone is making a fuss over your wife and daughter. Can I get you anything?"_

"_No, I'm fine." Ranger said._

"_O.K. We can get you settled into your room."_

_She left. Ranger came and picked up Emily from my side and cradled her in his arms. The nurse came back with an aide. Then we headed down the hallway to my room. Bobby and Ram falling into place behind us. We got to the room. There was crib waiting for Emily inside with her name printed on the card._

"_I'm Cindy by the way. I'll be your nurse for the night. Would you like to shower before you get into bed? You may need help with the stitches." _

"_Yeah, that would feel good."_

"_O.K. then. Let's get your stuff and I will help you."_

_She got my bag out of the closest and placed it on the bed. I selected my body wash, shampoo and conditioner. I pulled out the nightgown and robe. The nightgown had slits that were covered for nursing. I pulled out a sleeper for Emily. It was a pretty white with pink flower on it and little pink bows covering the snaps and pink bows on the feet. She hadn't been totally washed up yet either. _

_We decided to wash up Emily first seeing she just woke up. Ranger came with us as we entered the bathroom. The nurse got a small basin and filled it with warm. I sat on a chair as my legs were still weak from the epidural. We placed Emily on some towels on the counter and started to bathe her, being careful not to get her umbilical wet. Ranger watched. He didn't have to do this with Ricky. Ricky was already four months old when Ranger came home and discovered that he was a daddy._

_We washed her hair and rinsed it. Then I dried her with another towel and then put on a new diaper and put on the sleeper I brought for her. I wrapped her up and then gave her to Ranger to hold while I took my shower._

_The shower felt wonderful. It was heavenly to get the stickiness of the sweat off of me. Cindy helped me. It felt odd to have a woman help me in the shower. I got out and dried off. I slipped the nightgown on._

_Cindy helped me back to bed. The stitches pulled a little. Once I was settled, Ranger brought Emily over to me. She was starting to fuss so I thought I would breast feed her again before trying to sleep. She latched on and sucked away greedily._

"_I'll leave you for now. I'll be back later. Ring if you need anything." Cindy said._

_Ranger got up from the chair he was sitting in and got into bed beside me. I tried to scoot over to give him some more room. He put his arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder._

"_Sleep, Babe. You look exhausted. I'll make sure you don't drop Emily."_

"_I am tired. Thank you. And not just for letting me sleep. I mean, thank you for our daughter. Thank you for being here. I love you, Carlos."_

"_I love you, too, Babe. Sleep."_

_I closed my eyes. I knew that I was safe and Emily was safe. I was soon sound asleep._

_

* * *

_

I woke up. Ranger was out of the bed and sitting in the chair. He had Emily in his arms. I noticed it was light out outside.

"_Hey." I said._

"_Good morning, Babe."_

"_How is she?"_

"_She's perfect."_

"_Did you get any sleep?"_

"_A little."_

"_What time is it?"_

"_A little after 8:00. Breakfast should be here soon."_

"_Oh." I started to get out of bed._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Bathroom."_

"_Here Babe. Wait." He put Emily down in the crib and came over to help me out of bed._

_He helped me to the bathroom. And then he left me on my own._

_I did my business and then decided to freshen up a little. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I washed my face. When I was done, Ranger was waiting to help me back into bed. Just then the door opened and in walked Tank with a bakery box and coffee and orange juice. Lester was right behind him with Julie and Ricky._

"_Hi Steph. Hi Dad. Oh there's my new sister. Can I hold her?" Julie cried. _

"_Why don't you sit down on the couch over there? Then Ricky can sit next to you to see the baby." I said._

_Julie went to sit down and Ranger placed Emily in her arms._

"_Hi Emily. I'm your big sister, Julie. Come over here Ricky and see the baby."_

_Ricky walked over and looked at the baby. "Baby." Ricky said pointing._

"_Yes, Ricky. Baby. That's your new sister." I said._

"_No." He replied. Then he turned to me. "Momma." And he lifted his arms up wanting me to pick him up._

"_Babe. No lifting. I'll pick him up." Ranger lifted Ricky up and placed him next to me on the bed._

"_How is my Little Man? Were you good for Julie and Uncle Lester?"_

"_Yep. We play."_

"_You played?" Ricky nodded his head._

"_Do you like the baby?"_

"_No. No baby."_

"_Ricky, that's your new sister. That is the baby that was in Momma's tummy."_

"_No."_

"_Oh dear. We have the terrible twos and sibling jealousy starting."_

"_He'll get used to it, Babe. Just give him time. I don't think he fully understands yet." Ranger said._

"_Tank, what's in the box?"_

"_What do you think, Bombshell?" I pulled the box over to me and lifted the lid and inside were Boston Cremes and other assorted donuts._

"_Ricky, do you want a donut?"_

"_Do-no, mmmm." I picked out a plain donut without any frosting or sugar. We didn't need a mess in the hospital room. I broke of a piece for him._

"_Here you go, Ricky. Do you want some orange juice?" He nodded his head. His mouth full of donut. _

"_Here Babe. Let me." Ranger said. He got a straw and punched a hole in the top of the orange juice so Ricky wouldn't spill. He handed the orange juice to me so I could hold it as Ricky drank._

_Lester was sitting next to Julie with the baby. He was tickling Emily's toes and she was kicking her feet._

"_No, Unca Lesser. No baby." Ricky said._

_Tank chuckled. "He is sure telling you that he doesn't want that baby around."_

"_He will get used to her. I hope." I said._

_The door opened and Dr. Dobbs came in. "Good morning everyone. I see you have a full house. Well, hello there, young man. You must be Ricky." She held out her hand to Ricky and took his hand and shook it. "I remember you when you were the size of your baby sister."_

"_No baby."_

"_Oh my. Jealous already?" She said. "If you could all step outside for a bit, I need to check Steph out."_

_Everyone started to leave the room. Ranger helped Ricky down and Julie took his hand. "No. Momma." Ricky said and he tried to get back on the bed._

"_Ricky. Go with Daddy."_

"_Momma!"_

"_Come on, Ricky. Let's go see the fish."_

"_Fiss?"_

"_Yeah. Come with Daddy. We'll go see the fish in the waiting room."_

_They all trouped out. Emily was back in her crib sleeping again._

"_You are going to have your hands full with that little boy." Dr. Dobbs said._

"_I know. I hope he won't hurt the baby."_

"_I don't know. He may just ignore her. How are you feeling?"_

"_Good. I little sore getting in and out of bed. The stitches pull."_

"_Did you sleep at all?"_

"_I slept a little. I'm not sure my husband slept."_

"_He did look like he was awake the whole night."_

"_I don't think he has put the baby down for more than a minute. And if someone else is holding her, he is right there making sure nothing happens."_

"_Over protective?"_

"_It's his job. He runs a security company."_

"_Everything seems fine. I'll need for you to stay here for another day. You can go home tomorrow. How does that sound?"_

"_Good. I hate hospitals. Even when I am here for a happy occasion. Um, do you have any suggestions on what to do with Ricky and the baby?"_

"_I'd just let him get used to the idea on his own. Don't interfere unless he tries to hurt the baby. Were you holding the baby when he came in?"_

"_No, she was in the crib."_

"_That's good. Then neither you nor your husband was holding her. That should help with his fears that he is being replaced. Ask him to help with the baby. Ask him to get a diaper or the pacifier or a blanket. Things that he can do to help will make him feel useful and wanted. Let him hold her, but make sure that she isn't going to roll off of him. The best place would be on the floor. If she does roll, she won't get hurt."_

"_O.K. Thanks."_

"_I'll let your family know they can come back. I'll check back later today. Get some rest. If you need anything, ring for the nurse."_

"_Thank you, Dr. Dobbs."_

_A few minutes later, Ranger and the kids came back into the room._

"_Hi Ricky. Did you see the fish?"_

"_Yep. Day swim."_

"_Come here Ricky." Ricky came over to the bed and tried to climb up. Ranger picked him up and placed him next to me. "Ricky. When Momma and Emily get home, I am going to need help taking care of the baby. Do you think you can help Momma?"_

"_Yep. But no baby."_

"_Ricky. The baby is going to come home with Momma."_

"_No. Momma home. Baby here."_

"_The baby needs her Momma. Just like you need your Momma."_

"_My Momma."_

"_Yes, I'm your Momma. But I'm the baby's Momma too."_

_Ricky thought about that. "Baby Momma?"_

"_Yes, I'm the baby's momma too."_

"_Baby home?"_

"_Yes, the baby will come home. The baby's name is Emily. Can you say Emily?"_

"_Emly."_

"_That's right. Emily."_

"_Baby Emly."_

"_Baby Emily."_

"_Can you help Momma? Emily needs to be changed. Can you hand Momma her diaper when I ask?"_

"_Yep."_

_Julie smiled at me. She knew what I was trying to do. _

"_O.K." I said enthusiastically. I slowly got off the bed and went to get Emily from Ranger. He smiled at me. I placed Emily on the bed and unsnapped the sleeper. "Ricky can you open that drawer and bring me a diaper?"_

_Ricky opened the drawer I indicated and he pulled out two diapers, but that was O.K. He brought them over to me. I pulled off the wet diaper and took a wipe out of the case on the bed table. I wiped Emily's little bottom and then took the diaper that Ricky was holding. _

"_Thank you, Ricky. You are my little helper."_

"_No, me Lil Man."_

"_Yes you are. You are my Little Man." I said smiling._

_He was watching me intently as I put the new diaper on and re-snapped the sleeper. I picked Emily up, but held her out so Ricky could see her._

"_Can you give Emily a kiss?"_

_Ricky leaned in and kissed her head._

"_That's a nice big brother." I said._

"_Big brudder?"_

"_Yes, you are Emily's big brother. Big brothers help take care of little babies."_

_Ricky turned to Ranger. "Daddy, me big brudder."_

_Ranger chuckled and picked up his son. "Yes you are. You are a big brother."_

_Ranger came over by me and kissed me as I picked Emily up. "That was very smart of you to do that. Proud of you, Babe."_

_I sighed. I hope I was able to get Ricky to understand that Emily was going to be coming home. I hope we didn't have any bad incidents in the future._

_**TBC - Chapter 23 - Airports Are Big**_


	23. Chapter 23

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

_**Christmas Future  
**__**By JayCee08**_

_**Chapter 23  
**__**Airports Are Big**_

_**BACK TO THE FUTURE**_

_Ranger came back with Ricky. "I think they are about to board the plane."_

"_O.K. I think I will take the kids to the bathroom and change them and use the facilities myself before we get on the plane." I strapped Emily into the carrier and picked up the diaper bag. "Come on Ricky. Let's go change your pants."_

_I took his hand and we walked down the concourse to the women's bathroom. We found the changing table. I placed Emily's carrier on the floor and picked Ricky up and laid him down on the changing table._

_I pulled off his pants and ripped off the pull-up pants that he was wearing now. We would be starting to potty train soon. I pulled out a new pull-up with Mickey Mouse on them and put them on. Then I put his pants on him. I picked him up and set him down._

"_Can you help Momma change Emily?"_

"_Yep." He reached in the diaper bag as I unstrapped Emily and laid her on the changing table. He handed me the wipes and a diaper._

"_Thank you, Ricky. You are such a big help to Momma." I undid Emily's pants and undid the diaper. I could smell something and it wasn't very nice. It was a yucky, messy one. "Yew. This is yucky."_

"_Ucky." Ricky said as he stretched up to see._

"_It's a good thing I decided to change you here, Missy. They would throw us off the plane if they had to sit there and smell you__for the whole flight." I said to Emily. She giggled._

_I quickly wiped her up and put a clean diaper on her. "Now let's go easy on the diapers, Missy. We don't have a whole lot in the diapers bag right now. We will have to wait until we are in Miami." I said as I strapped her in the carrier._

"_Ricky, stay here. Momma is going to wash her hands." I took a few steps to the nearest sink and washed my hands. When I turned to face the kids as I dried my hands, Ricky was gone._

"_Ricky." I called. I turned around, looking all over the bathroom. "Ricky?"_

_I picked Emily up and got the diaper bag. I started to check the stalls. "Ricky!"_

_He wasn't there. I quickly ran out to the concourse. "Ricky!" I shouted and looked up and down. "RICKY!" I called again. He was gone._

_Ranger heard me calling for Ricky and came running up. "Babe, what's wrong?" He said as he got to me._

"_Ricky is missing. I turned my back for a second to wash my hands and when I turned back he was gone." My voice was getting higher with each word. I fought to control the tears._

"_We'll find him, Babe." He said as he pulled out his phone and made a call. "I need every available man at the Newark Airport. STAT! Ricky is missing. Check to see if anyone has been looking into Steph or myself." He hung up the phone. "Come on, Babe, we need to notify security."_

_We found a security guard. "Excuse me. Carlos Manoso, RangeMan Securities. Our two-year-old son is missing. We need to check this area, right away." He said to the officer._

_The officer picked up his phone and immediately got in touch with the control room._

"_Yes, we have an emergency in Terminal C - Concourse C2. We have a missing two-year-old boy. What does he look like?" the security officer asked._

"_Brown curly hair. He is wearing a royal blue and yellow striped polo shirt and dark blue pants. With shoes that light up when he walks." I said._

"_Do you have a recent picture?"_

"_Yes, I think I do." I handed Ranger the carrier and looked inside my purse. I pulled out my wallet and flipped through it until I came to a couple of pictures. One was of Emily, one was of the two kids together, and one just of Ricky. I pulled it out and handed it to the officer with shaking hands._

"_Good, I will take this to Control. They will scan it and check surveillance and then see that other security personnel get a copy so they can watch for him. Don't worry Mrs. Manoso. We will find him. He probably just got lost. It is a big airport. My name is Officer Kevin Walters. I'll be right back with some more men to start the search."_

_I nodded my head but I wasn't convinced._

"_I put a call through to my company. Every available man is on their way here to help locate our son. Can I have your co-operation when they get here to get past your security check point without any hassle?" Ranger said._

"_Absolutely. We are familiar with RangeMan. Your company has helped us with security when the President stopped here during his campaign. I'll be right back. Please have a seat. I shouldn't be gone long."_

_We went back to the seating area. I was holding myself together fairly well. Just as we got back, they called for first-class passengers to start the boarding process. I started to panic._

"_Babe, we'll get a different flight. Let me go up to the desk and explain the situation." I nodded my head again. I haven't said much. I think it was for fear of expressing my thoughts out loud would make it true. I sat down and unstrapped our daughter from the carrier. I picked her up and held her close. I was afraid that if I let go, Emily would disappear too._

_Ranger walked up to the desk. "Excuse me. We are supposed to be on this flight. Our son just went missing. I need to re-book."_

"_Ohmigod. I'm so sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do?"_

"_Can you halt boarding for a few minutes? I would like to get security here to scan the passengers as they board."_

"_Do you think that someone took your son?" The attendant said in disbelief._

"_I don't know. Stranger things have happened."_

"_Let me call our manager." She picked up the phone and quickly got a hold of the manager. She explained the situation. She was placed on hold. Probably so that the manager could check with security. Just then Officer Walters walked up to him with three other officers._

"_It's O.K." He said to the attendant. "I understand you wish to have the passengers screened as they board?"_

"_Yes, our son is only two. He can easily be placed inside a carry-on bag. If he is drugged, he wouldn't make a sound or move around." Ranger explained._

_Officer Walters nodded his head. "Stop the boarding. Those that have already boarded we will need to search." He said to the attendant. She picked up the intercom and announced that there will be a delay. Boarding will resume shortly._

_Officer Walters, and another officer along with Ranger, walked down the ramp to the waiting plane._

_They walked back up the ramp. Walters and the security officers stood by the door and watched as the boarding process started up again. Any larger carry-ons were searched. Ranger came over to sit with me. _

_He informed me that the exits were being monitored as well, incase someone who just landed had grabbed Ricky on their way out of the area. They were screening people leaving the concourse area as well._

_Ranger put his arm around me and held me close. This was every parent's worst nightmare. His phone rang. The RangeMen had arrived. Hopefully, Ricky will be found soon. Could it be? An hour had passed already?_

_I was numb. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Where was Ricky? Where did he go? Who took him? How could no one have seen him? I noticed a lot of activity as people were being questioned and asked to open up carry-on luggage. Security was showing a picture to Ricky to people at different gates._

_I held Emily tightly. There was no way I was going to let her out of my sight. Why did I turn my back to wash my hands? Why didn't I have Ranger wait outside and then take the kids out to him and then go back to wash my hands? Oh, God. This was all my fault. I am a terrible mother. I lost my son. Now I will have to live with the guilt that because I turned my back, my son was gone. Never to be seen again. A sob escaped. Ranger's arm tightened around me._

"_We'll find him, Babe. It isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. He is a little boy that walked away."_

"_Walked, ran, taken. What does it matter? He's gone. We may never see him again." I sobbed._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Manoso? Hi, I'm Patty. Would you like to go to our VIP lounge? It will be quieter there."_

_I shook my head. "No. If Ricky is looking for us, this is where we need to be. I'm not leaving."_

"_Babe. You may be more comfortable there."_

"_No! I'm not leaving here."_

"_O.K., Babe." Ranger turned to Patty. "Thank you for your offer, but my wife is right. Our son may come back to this location. We need to be here when he does."_

"_I understand. Is there anything I can get for you? Something to drink? Eat?" _

_I shook my head. "No, but thank you." Ranger said._

"_O.K. I'll come back and check on you later." She said and she left._

"_We should never have decided to go to Miami. We should be home playing the in the backyard making snowmen with our children." I started to rant. "We should have had Julie come to visit instead of going to see her! I shouldn't have listened to you. Ricky would be safe now if I hadn't agreed with you to go to Miami! This is all your fault!"_

"_Babe." Ranger said softly._

"_Oh, God, Carlos!" I sobbed._

"_Shhh! It'll be O.K."_

"_No. No it's not O.K. Our son is gone! We may never see him again!" I sobbed. Ranger wrapped his arms around me and rocked me as I cried. Emily started to squirm in my arms. I realized that I was holding her too tightly. I relaxed my hold. She was still fussing. I looked at the time. It had now been two hours since Ricky's disappearance. Emily was probably hungry. I moved out of Ranger's embrace._

"_Emily needs to be fed." I said. I pulled out a blanket and threw it over my shoulder and covered Emily with it. I reached inside and undid my blouse and unhooked the nursing bra. I got myself as comfortable as I could sitting in the chairs. Emily latched onto my nipple and suckled. I moved and laid my head on Rangers shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and held me._

"_I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault." I said quietly._

"_I know, Babe. It's not your fault either. I should have gotten a GPS device to attach to him."_

"_If someone took him, they would have removed it."_

"_But if he just wandered away, we would have him here with us by now. We would be on the plane heading for Miami."_

_I closed my eyes. I thought back to this past summer with our three children. We were out by the pool . . ._

_**

* * *

**_

FOUR MONTHS AGO

_It was late July. Julie would be leaving soon to go back home to Miami. It was nice to have her with us for the entire summer. She helped with Ricky when I was busy with the baby. And then she would take care of the baby, so I could spend time with Ricky._

_We were by the pool. Ranger was in the pool with Ricky in his floaty. Julie was there as well. She was playing motor boat with Ricky._

"_Motor boat, motor boat: go so slow." She said and would move Ricky slowly around the pool. "Motor boat, motor boat: go a little fast." She would move him a little faster. "Motor boat, motor boat: step on the gas!" Ricky would squeal when she would say that and move him real fast in his floaty so he would create waves._

_I was sitting under an umbrella with Emily. I kept her shaded from the sun. I was making a guest list for Emily's baptism. We were going back to St. John the Baptist Church in New Brunswick, where Ricky was baptized and we were married._

_I found a beautiful christening gown for Emily to wear. It was white with embroidered pink flowers on the bottom. It had pink bows with ribbons hanging down. I found little white satin shoes with lace on the edges and satin ribbons to tie them on. There was also a matching bonnet._

_I picked Mary Lou to be her Godmother, but couldn't decide on who the Godfather should be._

"_Carlos, can you come over here." I called to him._

_He came out of the pool and grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off. I licked my lips._

"_Babe." He said. I hadn't been cleared for sex yet. He sat next to Emily and tickled her toes. "Hey there Cutie. What did you need, Babe?"_

"_I need your input on who we should pick for Emily's Godfather. Mary Lou is going to be her Godmother."_

"_We could pick my brother." Ranger said seriously._

_My mouth dropped open. He can't be serious. Ranger leaned over and placed a finger under my chin to close my mouth. "I was kidding." He said._

"_Thank, God. That man hasn't said one civil thing to me in almost three years that I have known him."_

"_Babe."_

"_I'm sorry. I know he is your brother and everything. But there is no love loss between us."_

"_Babe. He may be my brother, but the way he treated you and our son. He is lucky he is still alive. I don't care if I ever set eyes on him again."_

"_Well, that still doesn't answer my question. Who do you want to be Godfather to Emily?"_

"_Who would you like?"_

"_I don't know. That is why I am asking you. Do you have a preference?"_

"_Tank."_

"_We have Tank as Ricky's Godfather. Let's get someone else."_

"_What about Lester?"_

"_Is that who you want?"_

"_I'm asking you."_

"_Lester is fine. What about Bobby?"_

"_Do you want Bobby?"_

"_Either one is fine with me. Pick one."_

"_Lester."_

"_O.K. Good. Then Mary Lou and Lester it is. Now, who do you want to invite? And do you want to have a dinner after at the baptism at the Hyatt Regency?"_

"_Well, obviously our families. But not Ernesto. My men. Mary Lou, Connie and Lula, of course. And don't forget us."_

"_O.K. and The Hyatt?"_

"_That worked out the last time. Let's do it again."_

"_O.K. I'll make some calls."_

_The day of the baptism was sunny and warm. Ranger had taken the locket that he gave me when Ricky was baptized and added a pearl for Emily's birthstone. He also updated that pictures inside. He had a tiny wedding picture of us and new updated pictures of Julie and Ricky and added a picture of Emily. It was perfect. _

_We got to the church. Ranger's parents had just gotten there with Abuela Rosa. They waited for us to disembark from the SUV. Ranger got Ricky out, who immediately ran to his Abuela Maria and Abuelo Ricardo._

"_There is my big boy." Maria said. Ricardo scooped up Ricky._

_I got Emily out in the carrier. I didn't put her dress on yet as it would have gotten crushed being buckled in the carrier. She was dressed in a pink and white romper. Her curls were perfectly framing her round little head._

_Julie was carrying the dress and bonnet along with the shoes and socks._

_We all entered the church. My parents and Grandma were there talking with Father Juan._

"_Hello there, Stephanie and Carlos. It is good to see you again. I see you have a new addition to your family." Father Juan said._

"_Hello, Father Juan. Yes, this is Emily." I said. "I need to get her dressed. And we are still waiting for more people to arrive."_

"_That's fine. I'll be in my office. Let me know when you are ready to begin." He said and he turned to go into his office._

_Julie helped me get Emily dressed. Then once she was ready everyone started to make a fuss over the pretty baby. I noticed Ricky wasn't too happy. I went over to him leaving Emily in the capable hands of my mom and Maria._

"_Hey Ricky."_

"_Hi."_

"_Something bothering you?"_

"_Baby."_

"_Oh, you don't like it that everyone is with Emily?"_

"_No."_

"_When you were baptized everyone made a big deal over you. I had you dressed in a white satin tuxedo with a bow tie. Everyone thought you were the cutest baby."_

"_Me no baby. Me lil man."_

_I smiled at that. "Yes, you are my Little Man. But you were a baby once upon a time, too. But now you are a big brother."_

_I noticed that Mary Lou and her family had arrived. Some of the Merry Men were there too. "Ricky, Uncle Lester is here. Why don't you go say hi?"_

_Ricky looked around and spotted Lester talking with Tank who had also arrived with Lula. Ricky ran to them. "Unca Lesser. Unca Tank." I got up and went over to where Emily was holding court._

_Soon everyone was there and had taken seats in the pews near the baptism font. Ranger went to tell Father Juan we were ready to begin._

_

* * *

_

After the baptism we had a nice dinner at the Hyatt. Emily was showered with gifts. There were a few for Ricky too. There was no big announcement at this party.

_It was getting late and everyone started to leave. They came to say good-bye and gave Emily and Ricky kisses. I removed Emily's dress and put on a lightweight sleeper and buckled her in the carrier. Hopefully she will be asleep when we got home._

_I changed Ricky into some pajamas as well. It will be past his bedtime when we got home. _

_Once Ricky was asleep, I told Ranger about Ricky and his jealousy toward his baby sister._

"_Do you think this is something we should be worried about?"_

"_Babe. It is quite common to be jealous of a sibling."_

"_I don't remember Val ever being jealous of me. I was of her. Miss Perfect. I'm afraid of what may happen when Julie goes back home. She has been so helpful with either entertaining Ricky or keeping an eye on Emily."_

"_We can always get a nanny. And there is always the daycare."_

"_No. I don't want a nanny. I want to raise our children, but the daycare would be an option when I go back to work."_

"_Babe, you don't have to go back to work. If you want to stay home and raise our children, I'm not going to say no."_

"_It's what I fought about with Joe. I didn't want to be a stay at home wife and mother."_

"_You can do whatever you want. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do, Babe. If you want to work only part-time you can do that."_

"_It's good being married to the boss."_

"_Babe."_

_

* * *

_

Ricky's birthday wasn't nearly as grand as his first birthday was. We had the cake and the presents. Some of the family had given me his birthday gifts at Emily's baptism. He got mostly clothes. He did get a PowerWheels vehicle. A black Escalade. He was in seventh heaven. The doors opened and had a FM radio.

_And Ranger had a big swing set installed in the back yard. It was huge. There was a place for two swings. And a two-person glider. It had a wavy slide. A rock climbing wall. A ladder to climb up to the wood tree house. There were several decks. A fort like area under the tree house that you could place a sandbox or a picnic table. Rnager even got a baby swing to hang from it too._

_

* * *

_

Julie left a couple of days after Ricky's birthday party. She had to get back to get ready for school to start. I didn't want her to leave. She didn't either.

_We took her to the airport to see her off. Ricky didn't want her to leave. Julie knelt down by him._

"_No. Lee no go."_

"_I have to go, Ricky. I'll miss you. You take care of our sister." Julie said._

"_No."_

"_You have to tell me all about her when I call, O.K.?"_

"_No. No baby. Lee stay. Baby go."_

"_Ricky. I love you."_

"_Love you."_

_Julie got up and came over by me. She took Emily from me so she could say good-bye. She had tears running down her face._

"_Bye, Emily. You be a good baby. I'll miss you. I look forward to seeing you again so I can see how much you've grown. I love you." She gave Emily a kiss and handed her back to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist._

"_Thanks for letting me come and stay for the summer. You're the best."_

"_I loved having you here. I don't know how I'm going to manage without you. I'll miss you. We'll see you soon, kiddo. I'll continue to send pictures of Ricky and Emily. I love you."_

"_Love you too, Steph."_

_She let go and went to Ranger._

"_Dad. Thanks for everything. I'm a lucky girl. I've got two great families that love me. I love you, Dad."_

"_I love you too, Julie. I wish you didn't have to leave."_

"_Can't you work something out with Mom?"_

"_She let you spend the summer with us."_

"_I know. I wish you lived in Miami all the time, so I can see you more often."_

"_Sorry, Carina. We'll come down for Christmas. How's that?"_

"_That would be great. Bye Dad." Ranger released her from his arms. She picked up her carry-on and made her way to security. She turned around one last time. "Bye everyone!" She shouted and she turned and placed her carry-on on the x-ray machined and walked through the metal detector and then she was gone._

_We made our way back to Trenton. When we got home, Emily was asleep so I placed her in her swing so she would stay asleep while I went to see what Miranda had for us to eat for lunch._

_I came into the room in time to see Ricky placing Emily on the floor and climbing into the swing._

"_Ricky. That's Emily's swing." I said calmly trying not to frighten Ricky._

"_Mine."_

_I slowly walked over to Emily to make sure she was O.K. She was awake and she was babbling away. She looked like she was O.K. I turned to Ricky. Ranger had just come in the room from his office._

"_Ricky that was naughty."_

"_Mine. Baby go."_

"_Ricky. You're too big for that swing. You have your own swing outside. That's for big brothers. This swing is for babies."_

"_No baby. Baby go. Lee home."_

"_Ricky I know that you didn't want Julie to leave. She has a different home where she lives with her Momma. Emily needs to stay here with Her Momma."_

"_No. My momma. Baby go."_

_I turned to Ranger for some assistance. Maybe Ricky would listen to him._

"_Ricky. Come here. Come by Daddy."_

_Ricky got out of the swing and went to Ranger. Ranger picked him up and they sat down on the couch. Ranger placed Ricky in his lap._

"_Ricky. Julie lives far away with her Momma and Daddy and her little sister and brother."_

"_No. Me lil brudder. Lee said."_

"_You are Julie's little brother too. But she has another brother and sister. I know you are too young to understand. Someday you will. But right now you have a baby sister that you could have hurt."_

"_Hurt?"_

"_Owie."_

"_No cry."_

"_No she didn't cry. That's because she's O.K. But what you did was not nice. You have to be nice to the baby."_

"_No baby."_

"_Ricky, your Momma and I love you. And we love Emily. And we love Julie too. We would never send you away."_

"_Julie go way."_

"_Ricky. Julie went away to be with her Momma. How about we go and visit Julie where she lives with her Momma and Daddy? We will get on an airplane and fly up in the sky and see where Julie lives. Is that O.K.?"_

"_Go now."_

"_We can't go now. But soon. O.K.?"_

"_K."_

"_Let's go eat lunch." Ranger placed Ricky down and he ran into the kitchen._

"_Babe."_

"_Thank you. I hope he understood." I said softly._

"_Is Emily going to be all right? Ricky didn't hurt her, did he?"_

"_No, I think she is fine. She is moving around and talking. I don't think he dropped her. I was so afraid that he would hurt her." _

"_We will have to keep an eye on them. We can't leave them alone together."_

"_What are we going to do if this continues?"_

"_I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Hopefully, it's just that he is upset that Julie is gone. Why don't you call the doctor after lunch and have Emily checked out just to be sure? I'll stay with Ricky and try and get him to understand. I'll call Julie when she gets home and have her talk to him."_

"_Thank you. We better get into the kitchen and eat."_

_**TBC - Chapter 24 - Hide See**_


	24. Chapter 24

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

_**Christmas Future  
**__**By JayCee08**_

_**Chapter 24  
**__**Hide See**_

_I came back to the present and realized Ricky was still missing. Ranger's phone would ring and he would get updates from the RangeMen that were looking for Ricky. But he hadn't been found. I knew Ranger really wanted to be looking for Ricky and I loved him even more that he is staying with me know I was barely holding it together. Where was Ricky? Could he have run away? We told him we were going to get on a plane and go see Julie. He loves Julie. Did he wander onto another plane thinking he was going to see Julie? I had an uncomfortable feeling. I moved to hand Emily to Ranger. She was asleep._

"_Babe?"_

"_I need to use the facilities. I've had to go for a while. If I wait much longer, it'll be embarrassing."_

_I got up and walked to the concourse and down to the women's bathroom. The same bathroom that only hours ago I had changed Ricky and Emily before we were to board the plane. I stopped. Hesitant to go into the bathroom where I saw Ricky last. But the pain in the lower region spurred me on. As I walked inside, I thought I heard crying. I looked around and no one with a baby or small child was around._

_I did my business feeling relief wash over me. But it was only a temporary relief. The thought of Ricky came rushing back._

_I washed and dried my hands and walked back out to the concourse. As I passed a door that said 'maintenance', I heard the muffled crying. I went over to the door and put my ear to it. Yes, there was someone crying inside._

"_Ricky? Ricky is that you in there?" I tried the door. Locked._

"_Momma!" Came a muffled voice._

"_Oh thank God! Ricky are you O.K.? Momma is going to get Daddy. I'll be right back."_

"_No Momma! No go!"_

"_I'll be right back!"_

"_Momma!"_

_I ran back to the gate. "Carlos! Carlos! I found Ricky! He's locked in the maintenance closet!_"

"_Babe?"_

"_I found Ricky. We need to get someone with keys to unlock the door."_

_We rushed back to where Ricky was locked in._

"_Ricky, Momma's here. Daddy is here too. And Emily. We'll get you out Sweetie. Just hang on."_

"_Momma. Open door."_

"_We will Sweetie. We need to find a key?"_

_Ranger was on his phone. "Officer Walters. We found Ricky. We someone with a key to open the door to Maintenance No. 24. We are standing outside of it now. My son is locked inside crying. Thank you. He's on his way, Babe."_

"_Ricky. Someone is coming with a key. We'll get you out."_

"_Hungry, Momma."_

"_I know you are. It won't be long."_

_A crowd started to gather as we talked to Ricky through the door. Officer Walter came running up with some other men with a ring with what looked like a hundred keys._

"_We need to find the right one." He said._

_He tried three keys before the door opened. Ricky ran out into my arms. Tears were falling down my face. "Oh, Ricky. Sweetie. Momma thought we lost you."_

"_Was inside."_

"_Yes you were. Why didn't you call out when Momma called you?"_

"_Hide see."_

"_You were playing Hide and Seek?" He nodded his head. "Oh, Ricky. I'm sorry it took so long to find you."_

"_Ricky, how did you get inside?" Ranger asked._

"_Door open."_

"_The door was open?" Ricky nodded his head. Ranger looked at me._

"_I didn't see that the door was open when we went to the bathroom or when we came out."_

_Ranger turned and looked at Officer Walters. "I thought you looked at surveillance video. Didn't you see him go inside and then see the door close?"_

"_We did. We didn't see anything."_

"_I'd like to see the footage, if you don't mind. And find out who opened that door. I want to talk to them." Ranger said trying to hold back his anger. It had been four hours that we sat waiting for someone to find Ricky and he was locked in a closet only a hundred feet from us._

_

* * *

_

We all trooped to the Security Headquarters after stopping to get Ricky something to eat and drink. Officer Walters had someone cue up the video footage for us. We gathered around the monitor.

"_Go ahead Jamison. You can start it." Officer Walters said to the woman sitting before the computer. She pushed a button and the video started._

_We could see me with the kids walk into the bathroom. Then we saw an employee open the door and go inside. The employee came out and a group of people were gathered looking around right outside the bathroom and the door to the maintenance closet. They asked the employee a question and the employee answered and pointed. The employee turned around and closed the door but when he turned, he turned so that he didn't see into the closet. He closed the door and locked it. The group had moved away and the employee did too. We didn't see Ricky. Then I came out frantically looking for Ricky and Ranger come running up. Jamison stopped the video. We all looked at each other. How did Ricky get inside?_

"_Run that again. Can you zoom in a little closer?" Ranger said._

_Jamison rewound the video and zoomed in a little closer. And started it again. When the video got to when the group of people stopped outside the bathroom, I yelled._

"_Stop!"_

"_Babe?"_

"_Can you zoom in closer to the floor? Back it up just a little. Now watch."_

_The video started again. "See the flashing lights on the ground. Those are Ricky's shoes."_

"_Babe." Ranger said. "Proud of you." He said to me. "The people blocked the camera from actually seeing Ricky. He is so small that he managed to slip by. Saw the door open and thought it was a good place to hide. But the employee didn't think to check inside again before closing the door."_

"_We are so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Manoso." Officer Walters said. "This was our mistake. We didn't watch the video close enough. Had we, you would be on your plane and be in Miami about now. We should have opened and checked every door."_

"_You need to beef up your surveillance techniques. I will be glad to assist with teaching your employees."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Manoso. I will pass that onto my supervisors. Now we need to get you folks on a plane to Miami."_

_We headed back to the gate to collect all of our belongings. Ranger called and had the RangeMen pack up and go back to Trenton. Officer Wilson escorted us to another gate with a plane that was leaving for Miami soon. "Please accept our apologies again. This flight is on the Newark Liberty International Airport and the Port Authority. You will fly as guests of the airport. We will pick up the tab. Thank you, Mr. Manoso for the assistance you provided with your men and I hope you will hear from us when you get back about training our employees in surveillance. Mrs. Manoso. Please accept my humble apology. I can't image what you must have gone through when you discovered your son missing. You have a beautiful family."_

_We thanked Officer Walters. And checked in at the desk. The flight was boarding soon. So WE took the kids to the bathroom. I changed Ricky and then handed him off to Ranger who waited outside. I quickly changed Emily and handed her off so I could use the facilities too. I stepped out of the bathroom and Ranger quickly went into the Men's room. He came out and we made our way to the gate. We got there just as they announced boarding for first class passengers. We picked up our stuff and made our way to the ramp._

_We got ourselves settled in our seats. We were across the aisle from each other. Ricky was sitting with me by the window and Ranger had Emily strapped in the seat next to him by the window. I handed him a bottle of formula, that I just mixed up, to give her so her ears wouldn't hurt. I had a juice box for Ricky._

_Once we got to cruising altitude Ricky and I slid over to Ranger. He took Emily out of the carrier and held her in his lap. I had Ricky in my lap. Ranger lifted the arm rest between the seats so we could sit closer. He put his other arm around me and held me. It was a long exhausting day._

"_Next time we fly somewhere, I'm getting a private jet."_

"_Carlos. That will be expensive."_

"_Well worth it, if I don't have to worry about losing a member of my family. I was thinking of doing it for this trip. I kept kicking myself for not doing it."_

"_Carlos. It's not your fault. Your son has a curious nature. He just wanted to play hide and seek. He thought that it would make a good hiding spot, like the closets at home."_

"_Takes after his mother." He said kissing my head._

_I held Ricky. Afraid he would disappear again. I fell asleep on Ranger's shoulder and Ricky cuddled into me._

_

* * *

_

It was late when we landed in Miami. Ranger called Rachel and informed her that we just landed and we would see them tomorrow and explain the delay. He phoned her from the airport telling her we would be delayed but didn't offer any explanation.

_We collected out luggage and headed to the parking lot. Ranger found the RangeMan SUV. It had a car seat for Ricky inside. We strapped the kids in and loaded the luggage in back and headed for Ranger's Miami house._

_Ranger had an addition put on the house to add two more bedrooms. He moved his gym out of the third bedroom upstairs and moved it to the lower level of the addition. He had that room turned into a playroom for the kids. With the southern exposure, it was a bright and sunny room._

_He had one room done in pinks and white like at home for Emily. The other bedroom was done for a boy with primary colors of red, yellow and blue._

_We got to the house. Ricky was awake and he looked around. It was dark so he really couldn't see much._

"_Momma?"_

"_Yes Ricky."_

"_Where we at?"_

"_This is our house in Miami where Julie lives."_

"_Lee here?"_

"_No Ricky. We'll see Julie tomorrow at her house."_

_I don't think Ricky understood. But he is only two years old. He'll understand with time. Olivia and Arturo came out of the house to greet us._

"_Hola, Carlos, Stephanie. Welcome home. Is this Ricky? Hi Ricky. My name is Olivia."_

"_Hi." Ricky said and he hid his face on my legs._

"_Ricky. Olivia is like Miranda at home. She cooks and cleans."_

"_It's O.K. Stephanie. He'll get to know me while you are here. His room is ready. He must be tired."_

"_You don't know the half of it. We lost Ricky at the airport and it was four hours later that we found him."_

"_Oh dear. I knew the flights were cancelled due to the storm that came through but how dreadful. Well come in, come in. You all must be tired."_

_Arturo collected our luggage. Ranger picked up Ricky and I carried Emily into the house. Ranger set Ricky down and Ricky looked around._

"_Are you hungry? I have something warming in the oven. I can get it for you."_

"_Yes, Olivia. I think we can all eat some dinner." Ranger said._

_We all went to the kitchen. There were a booster seat and a highchair at the table._

"_What can I get for the children to eat?" _

"_Ricky usually eats what we eat. If he doesn't like it, I can make him a peanut butter sandwich. Emily will have cereal and baby food if you have it. Some beans and a fruit, maybe pears."_

"_Carlos sent me a list of things to stock up on. I have lots of baby food for the little darling there. I have Cheerios and juice boxes and graham crackers. There is also two mega packs of diapers and two mega packs of pull-ups in the sizes that Carlos said the children wear. There are safety gates at the top and bottom of the stairs and a new fence around the pool area so the little ones won't fall in."_

_I fed Emily while Olivia finished getting the food ready. She was just about asleep again. It had been a long day for her too. I decided to skip the bath before going to bed. I tilted the highchair back a little so she could sleep._

_We ate the wonderful meal Olivia prepared. Ricky was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. As soon as we finished eating, Ranger and I decided to take the kids upstairs to the new rooms._

_We went into Emily's room first. It had the same decor as in Trenton. Ranger must have really liked what he picked out. The room was filled with stuffed animals and assorted other toys. I changed Emily into her pajamas and laid her down in the crib and covered her with a lightweight blanket. I turned on the baby monitor that was on the night stand. I assumed there was a receiver in our room. There was a nightlight and also a music box. I turned that on and it played a soft soothing tune. We kissed her goodnight and moved into Ricky's room._

_Ricky's room was done with train, truck and plane decor. Brightly colored pictures of a train, a truck and a plane were on the blue walls. Light blue and dark blue checked curtains hung on the windows. He had a toddler bed similar to the one in Trenton. There was a rug on the floor with roads and train tracks on it for playing with cars. There were stuffed animals in this room as well. I got Ricky ready for bed and tucked him in and kissed him goodnight._

"_Goodnight Little Man. You had an exhausting day. Tomorrow we will go and see Julie. Daddy and I are right across the hall next to Emily if you get scared."_

"_Night Momma. Night Daddy."_

"_Goodnight Ricky. We love you." Ranger said._

_I turned on the monitor on his night stand. I made sure that there was a nightlight in his room as well. I asked Olivia for one in the hall too._

_Ranger and I walked into our room. I can finally say it was OUR room. The events of the day were catching up with me and I started to cry uncontrollably. Ranger came over and held me tight as I sobbed._

"_It's O.K., Babe. It's over. Ricky is fine. Emily is fine. We're here in Miami. We are all safe and sound." He said over and over as he held me and rubbed my back trying to get me to settle down._

_After awhile my crying stopped but Ranger still held me and rocked me back and forth. _

"_Why don't you go and get ready for bed, Babe? I'll go and check on the kids and make sure everything is locked up and the lights are out." I nodded my head._

_I went into the bathroom. I was going to take a shower before going to bed. I was hoping the hot water will help alleviate the tenseness that I still felt in my body. Ranger came in and joined me in the shower. We just held each other letting the water warm our bodies. After awhile, we started to wash each other. The familiar routine felt normal and I started to relax. The nightmare of the day was now behind us. I just hoped Ricky wouldn't have any bad dreams._

_As if reading my thoughts Ranger said. "They were both sound asleep. It's as if nothing bad had happened."_

"_Well, I figured Emily would sleep well. Maybe wake up and be scared being an in strange place. But with the decor the same as at home, maybe she won't be scared. Ricky on the other hand went through a traumatic experience being locked in a maintenance closet for several hours. I'm more worried about him."_

"_It'll be fine. He is still little. He may have no lasting effects from his ordeal."_

"_I hope so. We should get out so we can hear him on the monitor if he cries."_

_We got out and dried off. I slipped on a short nightgown and panties. Put a dollop of gel in my hair and worked it through. I quickly dried my hair so I wouldn't be too wild in the morning and climbed into bed._

_Ranger came in a little later. He was closing his phone and placed it on the night stand on his side of the bed._

"_Problem?"_

"_No, just checking in and updating Tank on what happened. He is on tonight. He got a report from Lester about the search for Ricky and needed to hear from me what all occurred. He said to give Ricky a kiss and a hug from Lula and him."_

_I smiled. Ricky had them wrapped around his little finger._

_We got ourselves settled in the bed. We were wrapped in each other's arms. I knew that Emily would probably wake up in a couple of hours. She was an early riser. Soon I was asleep._

_

* * *

_

I woke up when I heard Emily babbling in her crib. 'Time to get up' she seemed to be saying.

_I got up and made my way to her room. "Good morning, Sunshine. Are you ready to get some breakfast? Let's go see what Olivia made for us." I picked her up and went to change her diaper._

_We were coming out of the room just as Ricky was coming out of his. "Momma." He said and he ran to hug my legs. _

"_Good morning, Ricky. Did you sleep well?" He nodded his head. That was a relief. No bad dreams. We went back into his room. I set Emily down on the floor and went to change Ricky's pull-up. I scooped Emily up and took Ricky's hand. We got to the stairs and I opened the gate. Ricky grabbed onto the railing as I took his other hand and we slowly walked down the stairs._

_Olivia was bustling in the kitchen. Something smelled wonderful. She pulled out a pan of cinnamon rolls out of the oven._

"_Mmmm." Ricky said._

"_Mmmm. I agree. Do you agree Emily?" I said as I tickled her belly. I got her situated in her highchair and picked Ricky up and placed him in his booster. I grabbed a banana out of the bowl on the counter and cut half for Emily and half for Ricky. Once they were eating, I got two sippy cups down and filled them with orange juice. There is nothing like fresh squeezed orange juice in the morning. I mixed up some cereal for Emily._

"_What can I get you Stephanie?" Olivia said. "I'm making omelets."_

"_Sounds wonderful. Can you make a small one with just egg and cheese for Ricky? And I'll have one with eggs, cheese, onions . . ." I started as I looked at the ingredients that she had ready on the counter. ". . . bacon bits, red peppers and ham."_

"_Just sit down and I will get that made for you. There is coffee in the carafe on the table."_

"_Has Carlos come down yet?" I heard him in the shower when I got up to get Emily._

"_Yes, he is outside with Arturo looking at the new fence around the pool area and the swing set that he got for the children."_

"_Oh? But he just bought one for home."_

"_He felt the children should have one here as well. He is truly overjoyed with his children. If he could, he would get them the moon. I must say that I have never seen him happier."_

"_I know. He has this permanent smile on his face when he gets home and Ricky comes running to him. I'm sure Emily will do that too, when she starts to walk."_

_Just then Ranger opened the door and walked in. "Daddy!" Ricky shouted._

"_Well, good morning Ricky. What are you eating?"_

"_Nana." Ricky said with his mouth full._

_Olivia just put the plate with the omelet Ricky on the table. Ranger went to take it and Olivia slapped his hand. "That's for Ricky. You will have to wait your turn."_

_Ranger looked at me sheepishly. I laughed. "I guess I've just been put in my place. I guess I'm not the boss around here anymore. The kids are."_

_I started to cut up the omelet so it would cool faster so the kids could eat it. I poured a cup of coffee for Ranger._

"_Thanks, Babe."_

_Olivia placed the plate with my omelet down in front of me. I placed the cut up omelet on the plastic plate for Ricky and place it in front of him. Then I picked up on a fork and took a bite. "Mmmm. Olivia this is so good."_

"_Thank you. Carlos what would you like in yours?"_

"_Lots of vegetables. No meat. No cheese."_

_Olivia started to make Ranger's omelet. She placed the cinnamon rolls on the table._

"_Momma. Me some?"_

"_Yes, Ricky you may have some. You want some too, Emily?"_

_She nodded her head. I cut the roll up and placed the pieces on their plates. I took one myself and bit into it. Oh, it was still warm and gooey._

_I finished up my roll and looked over at the sticky messes on the kids faces._

"_Bath time."_

"_Yay. Baff." Ricky said._

_I tried to wipe off the sticky faces and hands the best I could. I picked up Emily and took Ricky's hand as Olivia placed Ranger's omelet down in front of him._

"_Babe, I'll be up soon to help with the baths."_

"_O.K." I said as we made our way back upstairs. I went into Ricky's room first and opened his suitcase to find something for him to wear. I picked out the T-shirt with the dinosaur and the T-shirt with the train. "Which one would you like to wear today, Ricky?" I asked._

"_That one." He said pointing to the train. I guess seeing all the trains in his room helped him decide. I found the shorts that went with it and got socks and his shoes and a pull-up._

_Then we went into Emily's room. I picked out a flowered dress with matching panties. I got ruffled socks and her little pink sneakers. Grabbed a diaper and picked Emily backup and we went down the hall to the bathroom._

_I noticed that Ranger had gotten a bathtub seat like at home. He thought of everything that we would need while we were here. I hope that meant that we would be coming down here more often._

_I decided it would be faster to bathe the kids together. I ran the water and found bubble bath under the sink. I got towels read. I tested the water. It was just right. I stripped Emily and placed her in the bathtub seat. Ricky was struggling with taking his pajamas off. I helped him pull the shirt off his head. He took the pants off and then the pull-up. I picked him up and put him in the tub. I started to wash him when Ranger came in. Ranger took over with Ricky as I started to wash up Emily._

"_Daddy. Lee?"_

"_Yes, Ricky. We will see Julie today."_

"_Yay. Lee."_

_Emily clapped her hands._

_We got the kids out and dressed. I place a pretty pink bow in Emily's hair._

"_I'll take kids outside while you get ready, Babe." He gave me a kiss and took the kids downstairs._

_I drained the tub and picked up the pajamas and threw out the diaper and pull-up. I placed the pajamas in the hamper that was in the bathroom._

_I walked into our bedroom and opened my suitcase. I fished out something nice to wear. After all I was going to be seeing Rachel. Even though I was married to Ranger now there was still a part of me that was afraid he might go back to her. I knew it was unfounded. Ranger and Rachel had been divorced for a good twelve years. But it was still there in the back of my mind._

_I showered and spent a while with the hair and makeup. I finished getting dressed and went to find Ranger and the kids._

_I walked out the French doors onto the patio and looked at the swing set that was set up in the yard. It was as big as the one in Trenton._

"_Momma. Look. Pool." Ricky said as Ranger pushed him in the swing. He was alternating pushing Ricky, then Emily and then Ricky again._

"_Yes, I see the pool Ricky. We'll go swimming later."_

"_Are you ready to go, Babe?"_

"_Just let me check the diaper bag and restock some things. I'll come back when I'm ready." I went inside, found the diaper bag and checked the supply of diapers, pull-ups, wipes, juice boxes, and Cheerios. I filled some baby bottle with bottled water and made sure that I had powered formula in the bag. I added some jars of baby food and put some cereal into a sealed bowl. I made sure that there was a spoon in there too. I pulled out another bag and put some toys in it to take with us. I put my camera in my purse. Made a quick check again to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything and went back downstairs and outside to get the kids so we can go and see Julie._

"_Ready, Babe?"_

"_Yep." I handed Ranger the bag with the toys. I put the diaper bag on the shoulder and got Emily out of her swing. Ranger took Ricky out of his swing. We walked through the house and out the front door. The SUV was already there waiting for us. We buckled the kids in and got in ourselves. Ranger had stowed the diaper bag and toy bag in the cargo area._

"_Let's go see Julie." He said._

"_Lee." Ricky said. The events from yesterday seemed to be forgotten._

_**TBC Chapter 25 - Getting To Know Rachel**_


	25. Chapter 25

They aren't mine. I wish they were. Just going to borrow them for a while. Continuation of **Christmas Eve Visitor, Starting Our Life Together **and **Holy Matrimony, Batman!**. People, places and things in the story may or may not be totally factual or real.

_**Christmas Future  
**__**By JayCee08**_

_**Chapter 25  
**__**Getting To Know Rachel**_

_We drove through the streets of Miami on our way to Julie's house. Ranger was holding my hand._

"_Do you realize that the last time we were here, we had just agreed to a relationship? Now look at us. We're married with two kids. Was it only four years ago?" I remarked._

_Ranger picked up my hand and kissed it._

"_It all seems so surreal." I continued._

"_Babe." He kissed my hand again. "Trust me. Those two adorable children sitting in back are definitely real."_

_I sighed and settled back for the rest of the drive._

_We pulled up outside the Martines' house. Ranger and I got out and went to unbuckle the kids. Julie came running out._

"_Steph, Dad. I'm so glad you're finally here."_

_Ranger set Ricky down and he ran to Julie. "Lee! Lee!" Julie picked him up._

"_Hi Ricky. You are getting to be such a big boy. Did you fly in an airplane to get here?"_

"_Yep. I play hide see. Momma no find me."_

"_You played hide and seek and Momma couldn't find you?"_

_Ricky nodded his head. "I losted in closet. Momma find me but no open door. Got key 'n open door."_

_Rachel and Ron came out to join us and heard Ricky talking to Julie. Ranger and I were standing on the sidewalk. I was holding Emily. Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist. _

"_You were in a closet and Momma needed a key to open it?" Julie asked._

"_Yep." Ricky said. Julie turned to look at us with a puzzled expression._

"_It's a long story and the reason why we were delayed getting here yesterday." Ranger said._

"_Well, let's go inside." Rachel said. "Oh, look at this sweet little girl. I just love her curls. Can I hold her?"_

_I handed Emily over to Rachel. "She may not care for a stranger holding her." I warned her. But Emily was fine as long as she could see her Momma and Daddy._

_We got ourselves situated in the living room. Ranger brought in the diaper bag and the bag with the toys. Jennel and Joshua came into the room._

"_Hi Jennel. Hi Joshua. They sure have grown since I saw them last." I said to Rachel._

"_Ricky, this is my other brother and sister. This is Jennel. And that is Joshua. This is Ricky and Mom is hold Emily. They are my newest brother and sister." Julie said._

_Ricky had a puzzled expression on his face. "Brudder n sisser?_"

"_Ricky, this is where Julie lives when she doesn't live with us. That is her Momma." I said pointing to Rachel. "And over there is her Daddy." I said pointing to Ron._

"_No Daddy Lee daddy."_

_I knew he wouldn't understand all the ins and outs of the situation. "Ron is her other daddy." I tried to make it easier for him to understand._

"_Otha daddy?"_

"_Yes, Julie has two daddies. Just like she has two houses. And two brothers and two sisters."_

"_Two Mommas?"_

"_Yes, I guess she has two mommas too." I said and smiled at Rachel and Ron. "Ricky keeps asking for Julie. I've been trying to explain to him why Julie doesn't live with us. Maybe now that he sees where she lives and her other family he will understand a little better." I explained to Rachel and Ron._

"_So tell us about Ricky getting locked in this closet?" Julie asked._

"_We were at the airport. Our flight was delayed because of some bad weather here." Ranger started to explain. "Right before we were to board the plane. Steph took the kids to the bathroom to change them. She turned to wash her hands and when she turned back again, Ricky was gone."_

"_Oh no!" Rachel said._

"_Well we notified security and started searching for him. We check carry-on bags that were big enough for a small child to fit." Ranger said. I shuddered at the thought of Ricky being crammed into some luggage._

"_Carlos called up RangeMan and had some of his men come to the airport to help look for him." I added._

"_You must have been frantic." Rachel said. "I know what it is like to lose a child." She looked at Julie. Julie rolled her eyes._

"_Where did you find him?" Julie asked. She was on the floor with Ricky as he pulled toys out of the bag._

"_They searched for him for four hours. Steph got up to go to the bathroom and she heard a noise in a maintenance closet near the bathroom." Ranger continued with the story._

"_When I came out of the bathroom, I went up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I called to Ricky and he answered. He was crying and he said he was hungry." I picked up the story._

"_I bet he was. How did he get in the closet?" Rachel asked._

"_Well that is the interesting part. We had security check surveillance video of the airport. They didn't see anything. After we got Ricky out of the closet and fed, we went to the Security Center to watch the video. They played it for us and we saw an airport employee open the door and go inside. When he came out a group of passengers were stopped in front of the bathroom and the maintenance closet. There had to be about a dozen people. They asked the employee a question and he answered them pointing them in the direction they needed to go. Then he turned and closed the door, but never looked inside the closet." Ranger said._

"_Didn't the video show Ricky coming out of the bathroom?" Ron asked._

"_That's just it. The group of people blocked the view and Ricky is so small. He wasn't seen." I said._

"_But Steph, saw him on the video." Ranger added with pride in his voice._

"_Wait. I thought you said that you couldn't see him with the people standing there." Rachel said confused, she set Emily down on the floor as she saw the toys that Ricky had pulled out of the bag. Jennel and Joshua were on the floor too playing with the toys._

"_Steph saw lights on the ground flashing. Ricky was wearing sneakers with lights that flashed when he walked. He just walked behind the people. No one paid any attention to him. He went into the closet to hide from Steph. He wanted . . ."_

"_To play hide see." Julie finished with a smile._

"_That ordeal must have been terrifying. For both you and Ricky." Rachel said._

"_It was. At least for me. I was sure we would never see Ricky again." I said sadly. "But Ricky didn't wake up last night with bad dreams. I thought he would, especially being in a strange house in a strange bed with strange noises." Ranger took my hand and squeezed it._

"_Well, I'm glad it had a happy ending. Can I get anyone something to drink?"_

"_Tirsy Momma." Ricky said._

"_Do you have juice or water?" I asked._

"_I have both." Rachel said. "I also have ice tea."_

_I looked at Ricky. "What would you like?"_

"_Juice." Ricky said. Rachel got up to go to the kitchen._

"_Can I help?" I offered._

"_Yes. Julie? Josh? Jennel? What would you like?"_

"_Juice." Jennel answered._

"_Water." Joshua said._

"_Water." Julie responded._

"_Carlos, I know you would prefer water." Rachel said. "Ron?"_

"_I'll have ice tea."_

_Rachel and I went into the kitchen to get the beverages. Ranger was talking with Ron. _

"_Steph, I must say that marriage and motherhood seem to agree with you. You look great."_

"_Thanks. It does. I didn't think it would, which is why I always said that I didn't want to get married again or have kids. My first marriage ended abruptly shortly after I got married. Kids just terrified me. But, I can't imagine my life without them now. Of course my lifestyle changed because of Ricky. No more sleeping late in the morning and late nights are a thing of the past. And Carlos has been an absolutely wonderful husband and father. I think we've changed with age. We've become more mature and responsible. Not that Carlos wasn't before but I think his priorities have changed. "_

"_Julie told me about your first marriage."_

"_Yeah that was a disaster."_

"_So are you still working?"_

"_Part-time."_

"_Are you still bounty hunting?"_

"_No. I gave that up when I found out I was pregnant with Ricky. I work for RangeMan."_

"_Convenient. You must be the only woman working there."_

"_There is still Ella. But yeah I guess I am. I don't know if Carlos has any women working at the other offices. I met some of the guys in Boston. And those that came for the wedding. But Carlos never said if there are any other women."_

"_I don't think there are. Not that I know of anyway. Not that I ever did."_

"_It must be strange for you. With Carlos I mean. Here is a man that you were married to for a short time and never really got to know. And then sharing a daughter with him even after he gave her up."_

"_It was awkward at first. And I mean when I told him I was pregnant after that one time. I thought for sure he would have nothing to do with me, with us. But he said he wanted to take care of us. We didn't have the elaborate wedding that you two had."_

"_I know. Carlos show me the picture."_

"_We got married. Went away for a long weekend for a honeymoon. I was already six month pregnant by then. We got to know each other a little better but not well. He left. When he came back, Julie was about Emily's age. We lived together for about six month before he had to leave again. By the time he came back I had met Ron, so I asked Carlos for a divorce. We weren't married except in appearance only. While we lived together, we may have slept in the same bed, but we never made love. When I asked for the divorce, I could almost see the relief in his face. What you could see of an emotion. But I did see regret when I asked if he would allow Ron to adopt Julie after Ron and I got married. Julie was already calling Ron daddy. Carlos signed the papers without any argument, but I think he has regretted it ever since. That is why I allowed him to still have contact with Julie. But he is getting a second chance at being a father with Julie and with the children that you have together."_

"_Did Carlos ever tell you about what happened the last time we were down here?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When Julie stayed with us. She had a genealogy project to do for school."_

"_I remember."_

"_She didn't know how to fill it out. Who she should put as her father. Julie had a lot of confusion going on inside of her. She felt that by loving Ron, she was being disloyal to Carlos. And by loving Carlos she was being disloyal to Ron. She was hurt that Carlos could just give her up so easily. When Carlos tried to explain why he did it, she didn't believe him or didn't want to believe him. I tried to explain it to her the best I could. Not that Carlos told me all the details about your relationship. But I think what I said helped."_

"_Julie never mentioned it to me. Carlos never did either. Thank you. I'm glad Julie felt comfortable enough to go to you. She always talks about you. Even after the kidnapping, she talked about how you came into the room that she was being held in and putting up a fight with that horrible man. Thank you for being there for my daughter."_

_Rachel came over to hug me. We held each other. We had a bond. We both married the same man. We both had children. We both had a child go missing._

_When we pulled apart, I said. "We better get these drinks out there. They are going to think we had squeeze the juice ourselves after having to pick the oranges. Waited for the tea leaves to dry for the ice tea and had to walk to the center of the village to get the water from the well."_

_She laughed. We carried the drinks back into the living room along with come fresh baked cookies. I handed Ricky his sippy cup. I gave Ranger his water and I sat down next to him with my ice tea._

"_Babe, what took so long? I was about to call RangeMan and start a search party for you."_

"_Girl talk." Was all I said._

"_So can I open your present now?" Julie asked._

"_Yes you may."_

"_I got presents for Ricky and Emily too." She said as she pulled out the gifts that were under the tree. "This is for Ricky." She said as she placed the present in front of Ricky. "And this is for Emily." She said and she gave me the present to open._

_Ricky ripped the paper to find a remote control car. Or rather a remote control fire engine. It had an easy-to-use controller._

_I opened the present for Emily. Inside was a soft rag doll. It was personalized with Emily's name on the dress. I removed it from the package and gave it to Emily. She hugged it._

_Ranger had Ricky's car out of the package and was inserting the batteries that Julie had provided. Ricky was standing next to Ranger in anticipation. Once the batteries were in, Ranger set the truck down and tested it. The truck moved._

"_Me! Me!" Ricky shouted. Ranger handed him the steering wheel and showed him what to push to make the truck move. Ricky was making it smash into the walls and furniture._

"_Sorry." I said to Rachel._

"_Don't worry about it." She said._

_Julie turned back to her present._

"_This I bought for you, Carina. But I want you to share it with Jennel and Joshua." Ranger said._

_Julie opened up her gift. It was a Wii video game system. "Ohmigod. It's a Wii!"_

_She shrieked._

"_Cool." Joshua said._

"_Can I play?" Jennel asked._

_Ron came over to get the instructions and to get the game system hooked up. Julie opened the other box and inside was an assortment of games. The new Super Mario Bros, Family Game Night, Mario Kart, Game Party, and Just Dance. In addition the Wii sports that came with it._

"_Oh thank you so much. This is going to be so much fun. What should we do first?" Julie asked her brother and sister._

_I picked up Emily so she wouldn't get stepped on as they played the different games. Rachel had gotten up._

"_Do you need any help in the kitchen?"_

"_Not really, but if you would like, we can talk some more. Bring Emily with you. I brought the highchair down. It's a little old, but serviceable. I cleaned it up for Emily to use. I also have a booster chair for Ricky."_

_Emily and I moved to the kitchen. She was still clutching her doll._

"_What can I do to help?" I asked._

"_You can set the table." Rachel said and pointed to the cabinet with the plates._

_I got to work. "Do you know any of Carlos' family?" I asked._

"_A little. Ricardo and Maria come down quite often to see Julie. I didn't deny them their granddaughter. Abuela Rosa would come with them occasionally, but not so much anymore. Celia and Josephina have come down. But the rest of the family I only talk to occasionally."_

"_What about Ernesto?"_

"_Ernesto. I don't have much contact with him." She said._

"_He doesn't seem to like me in the least. He has said nothing but negative things to me since the day I met him." _

" _Did you know that I dated Ernesto before Carlos?_

"_No! Ernesto?"_

"_Yes. They were down here for the summer to visit with their grandparents. There was Ernesto, Celia, Josephina and Carlos. It was right before Carlos went into the Army. I went out a few times with Ernesto, but we didn't quite hit it off. Then Carlos asked me out. And well one thing lead to another and well, you know how it ended."_

"_That is interesting. Carlos never mentioned it. How did Ernesto treat you after the fact?"_

"_We didn't have much contact with each other. Especially after Carlos and I got married. I think that Ernesto thought there was something between us and I think he thought that I cheated on him with his brother. So he called me a tramp. After Carlos and I split, Ernesto tried to get me to go back with him, but I met Ron by then. She said thinking back._

"_Ernesto is bad looking, but Carlos has more sex appeal. I don't know what it is. But then maybe I'm biased because I'm married to him."_

_We both giggled. I helped get the food and such on the table. We then went into the living room to let everyone know that lunch was ready. I pondered what I had just learned._

_They were playing darts on the Wii. Julie was up. She got a bullseye. Then Ranger was up. He missed the first one, hit the board on the second try and missed on the third shot._

"_What's the matter Carlos? Losing your touch?" I asked._

"_It's a lot harder than it looks, Babe. You want to try?"_

"_Maybe after lunch." I turned to look for Ricky. I didn't see him. Panic set in again._

"_Carlos, where's Ricky?"_

_Ranger looked around and didn't see him either. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing._

"_When was the last time anyone saw Ricky?" Ranger asked._

_No one had any idea. I know that last time I saw him was when I went into the kitchen with Rachel._

"_O.K. Let's not panic. Everyone spread out and look for him. Julie, look around the neighborhood. Jennel and Joshua look in the backyard. Ron, you and I will go down and look in the park. Babe, go look upstairs. Rachel go look in the basement. Let's meet back here in 30 minutes. If we can't find him we'll call the authorities and RangeMan."_

_We all went to look where Ranger said we should. He stopped me before going out with Ron. "Babe, we'll find him." He gave me a kiss . . . ._

_**

* * *

**_

PRESENT DAY

I woke up with a start. I looked around the room. It was our bedroom. Ranger was asleep next to me. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the room across the hall. I went up to the crib and looked in. There was my precious little boy. I brushed a curl off his forehead. I placed my hand on the stomach. There was another child growing inside of me. Was it a girl? I was hoping it was.

"Are you all right?" A voice said. "Is he all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just as bad dream. And he's fine, too."

"Come back to bed. It's early."

We went back into our bedroom and I laid back down and tried to get comfortable. The dream racing in my head.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Come here."

I moved over so my head was on his chest. His arms came around me and held me tight.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You are shaking."

"We lost Ricky. Twice. We were going to see Julie. The first time he got lock in a maintenance closet at the airport. The second time he disappeared from the Martines' house. I woke up, so I never found out what happened to him."

"He is a very curious little boy. Like his Momma."

"We had a baby girl."

"A little girl would be nice."

"We named her Emily Rose."

"That's a pretty name. I like it."

"I got to know Rachel a little better."

"That's nice." Said the sleepy voice.

"We have a lot in common."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We both married the same man. We both had a child get lost. We both had a . . . Oh that's right. It was a dream."

"That's O.K., Babe. I hope you get to know Rachel better."

"Did she really date Ernesto before sleeping with you?"

"Babe?"

"I guess that was part of the dream too."

"Are you sure you're O.K.? You are saying some strange stuff."

"It's the dream I had. It isn't important. Carlos?"

"Hmm."

"After the baby is born and we go down to spend Christmas with Julie, will you promise me that we won't let our children out of our sight for a minute?"

"Of course, Babe. Now go to sleep. I have to take Julie and Ricky sledding in the morning."

I snuggled down next to Ranger. He wrapped his arms around me again. I felt safe. Ricky was safe. Hopefully nothing bad will happen to him in the future. Maybe the dream was a warning or reminder not to take things for granted. To be aware of things around me and around my children.

I finally fell back to sleep. No more bad dreams.

**THE END**


End file.
